Bold New Worlds
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Set after 'Normal Friends From Strange Places', the Z warriors recover and plan to find their friends and save them from Lazarus. Updated: Piccolo and Chi Chi end up in a strange place called Japan and meet someone named Kenshin.
1. A Step into Bold New Worlds

This is the next saga set after 'Normal Friends From Strange Places'. If you want to understand this fic, you better read 'Normal Friends From Strange Places' first. All characters you don't recognize belong to me. The Kai Elect Gohan belongs to Nadia Rose.  
  
The lullaby was 'All Through the Night'. I don't know who wrote that.  
  
Bold New Worlds  
Part 1  
By Maria Cline  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay here Kaioshin," Bulma said as she and her parents started setting up their equipment. It was been only a couple of hours since the warriors had been exiled from Earth.   
  
"It's the least we can do." Kaioshin said, "This palace is meant to house thousands of entities; it can handle a hand full of mortals, no offense."  
  
"None taken." Bulma said as she finished her setting up the equipment. "I'm going to check on the others."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Bulma sighed as she walked out of the room and into a huge hallway. It was one of the many buildings Kaioshin owned to house his many knights. Thankfully it was deserted, giving the now-exiled Z Warriors plenty of room to recover from their losses and plan what to do next.  
  
She came up to the Announcer who was sitting on a bench with his jacket off and his tie loose this was one of the few times she saw him so exhausted. "Hey, Announcer, you okay? I'm sorry we dragged you into this mess."  
  
"Not at all." The Announcer sighed as he leaned back. "I just never thought I would go into Heaven while still alive."  
  
"Yeah, it's a little strange at first but you get used to it." Bulma chuckled as she sat next to him. "This day has been stressful."  
  
"Tell me about it. I actually left in the middle of the Tournament." The man stopped and realized what he was talking about. "Sorry, I..."  
  
"Hey, that's okay. Lazarus is the clear winner. No one is blaming you for wanting you to do your job, Ann-" Bulma stopped and sighed. While it hadn't felt like such a bad thing before, she had just realized something important. "Look, you're part of this situation now and none of us even know your real name! What should we call you?"  
  
The Announcer blinked under his sunglasses. He never really had a reason to give his name to the public. The Tournament occurred only once every three years or so and he didn't care about the public image. "Hmmm...well...actually..." he chuckled and said, "My parents are fairly odd and they gave me a strange name. My real name is Agent Kay."  
  
"Agent Kay?" Bulma repeated stunned. "And I thought my parents were demented in naming me after underwear. Well Agent Kay... I better go and check on my family."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Bulma shook her head as she got up and went to the first room. It was spacious like all the others. The room had a small crib and a pair of beds with various ornaments unlike any she'd seen on Earth. Chi Chi was sitting in her chair knitting a long scarf while Goten and Trunks were asleep on a bed. Goku was lying next to the crib keeping a careful eye out. Bulma stared at the quaint scene for a long moment. It looked so ordinary, like something out of a picture book, and yet the circumstances were far from normal.   
  
Chi Chi looked up and said, "Bulma, Vegita's still asleep. Goten and Trunks just collapsed after they got here. Poor dears, they were just exhausted."  
  
"What about you and Goku?" Bulma asked as she sat next to her friend.   
  
"Fine." Chi Chi held up her knitting. "I don't know why, but I had the urge to knit. I guess... even as a Saiyan, some things never change." She chuckled and then shook her head. "I can't believe it. Gohan's gone. The idiot sacrificed his own life just to bring back the others." She wiped her face as tears threatened to come. "But what do you expect, he is Goku's son."  
  
"Sorry, Chi Chi, but it was the only way." Goku said as he lifted his head.  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped at the voice. "GOKU?! You... can talk?!"  
  
Goku chuckled as he ducked his head down sheepishly. "Piccolo gave me that translator you invented. He felt it would be easier for me to communicate for a while."  
  
Bulma scowled. "PICCOLO STOLE MY TRANSLATOR?! HOW COULD HE?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR IT FOR WEEKS?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Shhh... Vegita." Chi Chi said as she waved her arms.  
  
Bulma stopped and looked at the still sleeping infant. "Okay." She whispered, "Where's your parents?"  
  
"Ox-King and Octavia are patrolling outside. I guess they wanted to catch up. It's incredible. I don't really remember my mother but when she was with me as Firestorm, I just felt comfortable."  
  
"Yeah, I have to say one thing; Vegita was right. Firestorm and Goldheart were more than they appeared." Bulma sighed as she glanced at Goku who was just watching the crib. It was strange for her to see her old friend in a body of a dog. Of course, Goku didn't act different as Goldheart; they were both kind and fun to be with. They both had that aura that made everyone they meet trust them. It was appropriate for him to be a dog since he had always been a puppy at heart and yet when things got serious, he would lay down his life for his friends.  
  
"Yeah... I hope Vegita is okay," Chi Chi confessed as she gazed at the crib. "I know that it must be hard for you."  
  
"I'll manage. I mean, you and Goku manage to be together despite the... circumstances," Bulma said as she stared at the two "How do you guys do it? How can you cope?"  
  
"We just learned to roll with the punches," Goku said. "I learned a long time ago to just deal with what fate dealt me and I'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah. Besides, Vegita looks cute and is still himself at the same time," Chi Chi pointed out.  
  
"Okay, I agree, he's adorable." Bulma chuckled as she went up to the crib and brushed Vegita's bangs.   
  
"Not now... woman." Vegita muttered from the crib.  
  
"Oh boy." Bulma hesitantly picked up the now-infant Vegita. "Vegita? Can you hear me?"  
  
Vegita opened his eyes and glanced around. "I'm alive." He grunted as he lifted his head up to see Bulma holding him in her arms. He glanced down to see his long monkey tail behind him and out of a strange pair of sailor pants and wht felt like a small white diaper underneath. **Diaper?** He looked at her and then at his surroundings. It all made sense and he screamed, "IT'S NOT A DREAM?!"  
  
Chi Chi, the now-awakened Trunks and Goten, Bulma, and Goku stared at the infant. Finally Goku said, "Hey, Vegita, feeling better after your nap?"  
  
"Shut up, Kakarot," Vegita spat. He pouted and crossed his arms, trying to look menacing, only to appear adorable. Chi Chi and Bulma giggled at the futile attempt. Vegita noticed them and scowled. "It's not funny." he snapped in a soft chibi voice. Goten, Trunks, and Goku joined in the laughter. Vegita's tail bristled up and he screamed, "I'M SURROUNDED BY FOOLS!"  
  
Bulma stopped her laughing and held the baby tighter. "No one calls me a fool. For that, you are coming with me to check on the others."  
  
Vegita blinked and screamed, "What?! I'm not going out dressed only in a diaper and this embarrassing outfit! Forget it! No way!" He shook his head as he threatened to cry.  
  
"Oh, Vegita, you're acting like a baby." Bulma said as she walked out of the room with a struggling infant.  
  
"Oh ha ha. Let me go! I'm not going! You can't make me!"  
  
*****  
  
"He's... adorable!" Lunch cooed as she picked up the infant Vegita and snuggled him. "Oh wes you war... such a cutie baby waby..."  
  
The infant growled at the 'baby talk' that the woman was unleashing at him. It was humiliating to be coddled and hugged. He hated being hugged and told how cute he was. Most Saiyans considered 'cute' to be an offensive term unfortunately, most of them are dead. "Stop that nonsense babble or I will blow your head off," he threatened as he held up his infant fist.   
  
"Even his threats are so cute!" Lunch gushed as she hugged him. "Oh, he's so cute! All infants are so adorable... much like..." She paused as tears came to her eyes. "Trey chan and Trigun chan!" She sniffed as she gave Vegita back to Bulma. "Oh... Trey chan... Trigun chan..."  
  
"Don't worry, Lunch. Your son is still alive somewhere," Bulma insisted. "Gohan made sure of that."  
  
"We know," Tien said as he held his wife close to him. "I want you to know that I want to join you in the hunt. Trey, Trigun, and I haven't been that close in the past... I just want to make it up."  
  
Bulma patted the triclops on the arm. She had known him for many years, and in those years and all the fights they contained, Tien gave all he had. "I know. Don't worry, you will be one of the first to know. You just rest and we'll talk about it later."  
  
"Thanks," Lunch said as she smiled slightly. "How's Goten, Goku, and Chi Chi doing? I mean, it must be so hard for them to loose Gohan like that."  
  
"They're dealing with it fine; they're strong people," Bulma said as she smiled slightly, "But, I'm sure they wouldn't mind talking to you. Is there anything that I can do for you?"  
  
Lunch blushed slightly and said, "Well... I have a camera with me and I think I need a picture of Vegita in that adorable outfit!"  
  
Vegita's jaw dropped as he looked up at the two women. "What?"  
  
*****  
  
"I hate being an infant." Vegita growled as he looked down at his outfit. Tien had the power to conjure clothes that were comfortable while durable enough to handle anything. Lunch showed Tien what she wanted in his mind and he conjured it up. If he didn't know any better he could've sworn that Tien was finally unleashing some revenge for what he did when he first came to Earth. Of course, Lunch wanted a picture of him in that silly outfit for all of eternity.   
  
"You look cute," Bulma commented as she adjusted Vegita's hat. Before he was dressed in nothing but a diaper and an adorable sailor suit; now, he was dressed in a blue and white sailor suit with a little sailor hat.   
  
"I feel silly," Vegita insisted, "You know that Saiyan infants are feared throughout the universe right? No decent infant would be caught dead in these clothes!"  
  
Bulma pecked her husband on the nose and whispered, "You still look adorable. Besides, you have your tail back."  
  
Vegita just crossed his chubby arms and looked away. "I wanna be an adult again. Where are we going now?"  
  
"To see Bardock, Puar, and Yamcha. I think they're rooming together." Bulma replied.  
  
Vegita's jaw dropped. Bardock was the only other full-blooded Saiyan alive in this world. He was one of the few that actually treated him with the respect only another Saiyan can give. "YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE BARDOCK SEE ME LIKE THIS?!"  
  
"Come on, he's a reasonable Saiyan. He won't laugh." Bulma promised.  
  
"What about Yamcha and Puar?" Vegita snapped.  
  
Bulma looked away as she thought about her old boyfriend and his sidekick. "Can't make any promises."  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha and Bardock sat together in silence. Ever since they met, there had been some strange attraction between them. At first Yamcha thought it was just friendship like he had with Puar. Then there were insane urges and bizarre dreams of Bardock running around naked. He simply put that off as bad meat and memories of Goku nude. After the dreams came the sparring; he loved those spars more than anything. Even after Bardock became a Super Saiyan, Yamcha loved to fight with him, to touch him, and to be stronger than him. Now everything made sense, there was more relationship than he would ever dream.  
  
"So... Bardock, I understand that you are going to focus on freeing the Saiyans?" Yamcha asked pointing to the ring in Bardock's hands.  
  
"Yes." the Saiyan nodded as he stared at the ring. "I love Earth, the people, the places, and especially the food but, I am still a Saiyan and I have a duty to my race. No matter how evil they may be."  
  
"How will you do that?" Yamcha asked, scared for his friend.  
  
"This ring absorbs Saiyans I believe I can get in and destroy it from the inside out." Bardock explained as he held up the ring in his fingers.   
  
Yamcha's jaw dropped at the idea. "What?! That's insane! You could die or worst! Are you going to go in by yourself?"  
  
"Perhaps. Lord Vegita is an infant, Lady Chi Chi and Goten will want to find Gohan, and I will not bring Trunks along alone." Bardock reasoned. "I'm going in by myself just like when I faced Freeza."  
  
Yamcha frowned and said, "Can you take me with you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take me with you," Yamcha repeated slowly as he grabbed the Saiyan's arm. "I do feel something when I'm around you. I don't know what but I want to find out. You need me. I'm no Super-Saiyan but I can hold my own. Please, take me with you."  
  
Bardock blushed slightly as he gazed at him. He knew how taboo same sex relationships were on Earth, especially if one was the father of the other's best friend. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I... I've always felt uneasy around women," Yamcha explained as he brushed brightly. "I thought I was crazy and I never met anyone that I really want to be with forever. You're different for some reason. Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
The Saiyan smiled slightly and grabbed Yamcha's hand. He held it in his hands and pulled him closer. "Very well. We can start getting ready."  
  
"Awww... that's so adorable," Bulma said as she and Vegita came in. "A little sick but adorable."  
  
Yamcha blushed as he realized that his own ex-girlfriend now knew about his relationship. "Err... I guess you know."   
  
Bulma smirked and gave Vegita to Bardock. "Hey, Bardock, can you watch Vegita for a sec? I need Yamcha for something."  
  
Bardock stared at the tiny infant in his hands and nodded. "Yes, my lady. May I help?"  
  
"Nah, this will just take a second." Bulma grabbed Yamcha by the arm and dragged him away.  
  
Bardock nodded as he watched his lover being pulled away from him and then he remembered Vegita in his arms. The tall Saiyan looked down at the baby, unsure about what to do. He never really handled an infant before. Vegita just looked up at him and said, "If you say how cute I am, I will kill you."  
  
"I won't do such a thing, Lord Vegita," Bardock said respectfully as he glanced around nervously.   
  
"Good."   
  
*****  
  
Yamcha stared at the woman, wide-eyed. He had known Bulma for a very long time; she was the first girl he wasn't scared to death of. Of course, he was still intimidated by the strong-willed woman in front of him. Bulma was dressed in sleek blue armor that covered her entire body with oversized silver gloves and boots. There were various pockets all around her waist like a belt.   
  
"What do you think?" Bulma asked as she gestured to her new outfit. "Like it? I've been working on this for a very long time a pet project of mine for the past seven years. I've based it off of the technology I got from Dr. Gero and the Saiyans."  
  
"Very high-tech looking," Yamcha said as he looked at her. "Wow."  
  
"I know. This suit enhances my strength, my speed, and even detects any type of energy from Ki to radiation. I can even look for Dragon Balls in this outfit. There is also gravity manipulation, energy shields and blasters." Bulma slipped on her face-mask.   
  
"That will be handy when we go off to find the Angels. But... why do you need me?" Yamcha asked, sounding clueless.  
  
"I need someone to test this on. The tests with the droids passed, but well... droids are very weak and I need someone with a great deal of experience and strength. Eighteen and Krillian are busy with their daughter. Piccolo refused to do it. Vegita and Goku are in no condition. Goten and Trunks would not dare to try to hurt me. The others are busy preparing for the trip...." Bulma said as she smirked under her mask.  
  
Yamcha took a deep breath and said, "And so you want to beat me up."  
  
"You make me sound so evil," Bulma insisted as she pouted. "Please, I need to release some stress."  
  
"By beating up your ex-boyfriend? I think you've been around Vegita way too long."  
  
"Over aggressiveness, it's a side effect when one mates with Saiyans. You should get ready for that," Bulma pointed out as she charged up. "Ready?"  
  
"Oh well, I haven't had a good bashing in a long while." Yamcha powered up and the two fought.  
  
*****  
  
"Sleep my child and peace attend thee, All through the night Guardian angels God will send thee, All through the night Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping I my loved ones' watch am keeping, All through the night," Eighteen sang softly as she gazed down at her sleeping daughter. She never thought she would sing lullabies for a little girl but she was singing now. She smiled and then continued, "Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night Midnight slumber close surround thee, All through the night Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping, All through the night."  
  
"That was beautiful," Krillian said as he came in. "You're a way better singer than me."  
  
"She couldn't go to sleep." Eighteen rubbed her eyes. "It's so damn bright out here all the time. Marron's scared."  
  
"Yeah, it's noisy out here but she's safe," Krillian said as he sat beside her. "So do you want to go out and find Gohan and the others?"  
  
"I don't know." Eighteen gazed down at the sleeping girl. "You know that I was created to be evil. In some alternate world, I could've been a monster. I could've been a cold-blooded killer and I don't know if I can handle seeing myself as that."  
  
"Eighteen that's not you, you are a beautiful mother who can't stand the thought of hurting innocent people," Krillian insisted. "Look, we all had our 'dark beginnings'. I mean, when I first met Goku, I tried to kill him too."  
  
"I know," Eighteen crossed her arms. "But, you were just an obnoxious kid with a self esteem problem, I'm a destructive cold blooded android killer."  
  
"You're a cyborg, not an android, and you are not cold blooded." Krillian insisted as he took Eighteen's hands and held them. "If you don't want to come that's fine, but Gohan is one of my best friends and I can't stand the thought of just waiting for him and the others to come back. I gotta go. Sorry."  
  
Eighteen could feel Krillian's anxiousness. She couldn't blame him. According to Kaioshin, there are alternate worlds that would cause any normal person to feel confused. The former monk may face Freeza, Cell, or even herself as major enemies. "Then, I better come too. I can't just wait around for you to come back."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, you don't sound so sure about this."  
  
"I'm sure." Eighteen said as she stared down at her daughter again.   
  
*****  
  
Piccolo's mind spanned out across the cosmos. When he mediates, everything around him became clear. He could see the various conflicts in the Next Dimension between gods and their messengers. He could also see his fellow Z warriors getting ready for the 'Angel Hunt'.   
  
"Hello, Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo nodded and opened his eyes to see the Kai-Elect Gohan standing before him. He was larger than his Gohan and a great deal wiser. It was strange and yet refreshing for him to see this Gohan with this long life. Of course, it would feel better if this Gohan wouldn't look so much like Radditz. "Hey, Gohan."  
  
The man just stared at him and then asked, "May I sit next to you?"  
  
"Why not? You are the future Lord of Everything."  
  
Gohan shrugged shyly and said, "It's no big deal. I won't become the new Kai for a while. I'm still training."  
  
"I bet your parents are proud of you. After all, how many can honestly say that their kids will become 'God'." Piccolo pointed out.  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan winced as he remembered his father.   
  
"So, how long have you been training here?"  
  
"Oh..." Gohan glanced up and replied, "I'd say about fifteen years."  
  
The Namekian fell onto his back. "Fifteen years?! Didn't you say that you have a family in your world?!" He exclaimed as he got up, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Well... fifteen years in this world. Time goes by kinda strange around here. In my world, only a couple years passed. Trust me on this, training for godhood isn't easy," Gohan said as he held his head. "I guess I'm kinda like Dad; forced to leave for long periods of time for the sake of the universe."  
  
Piccolo nodded as he sat back down again. "I see. Will you be joining us in finding my Gohan and the others?"  
  
"I wish," The Kai-Elect Gohan said as he shook his head. "But, there's so much to do here and I have to help Kaioshin and the others. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay. I was a god myself and I understand how chaotic the Next Dimension can be." Piccolo said as he smirked, "Besides, we have plenty of muscle on our team already."  
  
"True, but there are worlds where your alternate versions are stronger. Hell, there are even worlds where some of us are immortal. You better be careful, Piccolo."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
*****  
  
Kaioshin and the Z warriors stood in the main living room. They were talking about what happened and other things.  
  
"So, Mr. Kay, what's it like to be the Tournament Announcer?" Suno asked the man.  
  
Agent Kay just grinned and said, "Oh, it's a thrill to meet all sorts of people from all over the world and beyond it."  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean. These people are unique. I mean, they are so powerful, I hope Videl and Gohan are okay. They would make a wonderful couple."  
  
Meanwhile, Chi Chi was doing a group demonstration with an unwilling volunteer. "And you just use the baby powder, puff puff, tie it up nicely, and you have one clean and satisfied baby," Chi Chi concluded as she held up a fully changed Vegita.  
  
Vegita glared at her and said, "Did you have to change me... IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE?!"  
  
"Now now, Vegita, everyone has to learn about changing a diaper if they want to have kids," Chi Chi chided as she gave Vegita back to Bardock. "Any questions?"  
  
"Yes, where did you get that baby stuff?" Kibito asked, holding up a notebook and pencil.  
  
Chi Chi just frowned and said, "Oh, I'd rather not say."  
  
Krillian leaned next to the bodyguard and whispered, "No offense but why are you learning to change a diaper? I mean you are way older than the rest of us."  
  
"I don't know." Kibito confessed.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Bulma said as she helped a battered Yamcha into the room. "Dende, can you give Yamcha a quick heal up?"  
  
"What happened to you?" Dende asked as he quickly healed the warrior.  
  
Yamcha glanced at Bulma who was still in her cyber suit. "Oh... Bulma just beat me up. Nothing big, she used to beat me up on a daily basis back when we dated."  
  
At once, everyone glanced at Bulma who glared at him. "Hey! I didn't beat you up on a daily basis! I only beat you up when I was mad at you."  
  
Everyone fell over and Oolong said to Yamcha, "How can you handle being with her for so long?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"*ahem* Let's get started." Bulma got out a blackboard and a pointer. "First of all, we all know the importance of our next mission. We have to go out and get Gohan, Videl, Trey and his alternate personalities, and Kyuushi. That means going off into alternate worlds and finding them one-by-one."   
  
Kaioshin opened up a box and said, "These devices are 'Angel locators'. The Creator bestowed them to me after the Fall of the Angels. That's how we found Gorgandus, Yinyo, and Aphradite." He took out four compasses in four different colors: gold, gray, red, and blue. "Each locator can detect an angel, no matter how far away he or she is."  
  
"What if we meet with an alternate of an angel like that Kai-elect Gohan?" Bulma asked as she pointed toward the Long-Haired Gohan.  
  
"It has no effect." Kaioshin said as he pointed the red locator at Gohan. "It targets only the unique signature of each angel. Even if the locator is next to a group of alternates it wouldn't be affected."  
  
"That's a relief." Chi Chi nodded. "What about going to the alternate worlds?"  
  
"That's where I come in." Bulma said as she held up a remote control. "This device randomly pick out alternate worlds and we go in. It's based off of a time machine I studied a few years ago, but more precise. After you go in and out of that world, the device will record that transition so you won't go back unless you want to. It is also recorded into every other device so that will help the search go faster." She reached into her bag and held out a group of medallions. "These are new communicators. They transmit on a multi-dimensional level; if you need help just click on this button. Do it only in extreme emergencies though, we're really limited on help."  
  
The woman wrote on the chalkboard and said, "Now, we talked about who will go and who will stay. Based on past history and weakness and strengths, here's a list of the teams. We're dividing up into four separate teams to find the lost angels the fastest." She finished writing and said, "Here's the teams. Team 1 is: Chi Chi and Piccolo. They have a history together and compliment each other well. Any objections?"  
  
"Why isn't Goku going with you?" Lunch asked, "I mean, Gohan is his son."  
  
"I can't go with them," Goku spoke up sadly. "I'm still wounded. If I go back I could die. I'm feeling much better but it's only because of this dimension."  
  
"I'm sorry," Lunch said as she looked down and then patted Goku on the head.  
  
"That's okay," Goku said as he felt the fingers on his head. It was relaxing for some strange reason.   
  
"Good. Next group is Tien and Choutsu. They've known each other for a very long time and knowing Trey, he might be confused due to his multiple personalities."  
  
"No complaints," Tien said as he glanced at Choutsu. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
The former emperor nodded. "Yeah, I do. Trey is like a son to me too... I can't let him down."  
  
"Right." Bulma nodded as she gestured to the blackboard. "And of course, there will be me, Trunks, Goten, and Vegita."  
  
"What?!" Chi Chi screamed "I understand why Goku can't come, but why does Vegita get to go? He's a baby and no baby should go around into alternate worlds! It will just be too traumatic for him." Everyone face faulted at the statement. Chi Chi had always been overprotective of Gohan back when he was a child. Eventually, she relaxed her priorities after the Cell Games but now she was showing her overprotective parental side with a vengeance.  
  
"I think I can handle inter-dimensional travel," Vegita grunted as he tried to cross his arms.  
  
"Well Chi Chi, Vegita is still Vegita, just pint sized. He can still fight and think like an adult. Besides, there could be some version of me with a cure for him. It's worth a shot," Bulma reasoned as she held her husband.   
  
"That's true," Chi Chi sighed as Bulma gave her Vegita and she cuddled him. "But, I can't help it. He's so cute and helpless and-"  
  
"If you say adorable, I will kill you," Vegita threatened.  
  
"Don't you dare talk that way, Vegita." Bulma ordered as she glared at him. "Or I won't take you at all."  
  
Vegita just looked away and scowled.  
  
"Last but not least, Krillian, Seventeen, and Eighteen," Bulma said as she showed the last group. "The others will stay here and act as backup if needed. Also, by some chance that you find an angel, alert us so we know what is going on. Any questions?"  
  
"What about Grandpa and Yamcha?" Goten raised his hand. "I mean, don't they want to find Gohan and the others too?"  
  
Bardock smiled sadly as he put his hand on Goten's head. "Yamcha and I are going to the Saiyan Prison to free my people. I'm sorry, but as much as I want to find your brother, I am still a Saiyan and I have to help them."  
  
"We'll help out after we free the Saiyans," Yamcha offered as he came to the kid. "We need to do this."  
  
"Oh..." Oolong smirked at the two, "You want some quality time together?"  
  
Puar bopped the pig on the head. "That's not funny! Yamcha's not gay!"  
  
"It's hard to say." Yamcha said as he glanced at Bardock. "We're still deciding on that."  
  
Goten ran up and hugged his grandfather. "Please be careful! I don't want to lose you!"  
  
"Don't worry; I have endured too much to just lose now. I can predict the future, remember? I know that Yamcha and I will come back," Bardock insisted as he patted his grandson on the back. "You just focus on getting your brother back."  
  
"Okay!" Goten grinned as he let go.  
  
Bulma nodded as she looked around. "Okay, good, we'll start packing up and leave in two hours. Remember, there's no telling what kind of world you'll visit, so be prepared for anything. Oh, and this is from personal experience, make sure you bring spare everything. You never know when you might lose your capsule box."  
  
*****  
  
"No, Mommy, Daddy! Please don't leave!" Marron wailed as she watched her parents packed up different clothes. Kaioshin and his Knights gave them supplies and clothes to choose from. Thankfully, the capsules could hold any amount of clothes needed.  
  
"Now now, sweetpea, we have to go," Krillian soothed as he picked up his daughter.   
  
"Why can't I come with you?" Marron sobbed.  
  
The former monk and android gazed at each other; they both knew that their daughter was fully Human and would only get into trouble if they brought her along. Krillian whispered as he hugged her, "I'm so sorry, but you're just a little girl. What we're going to do is very dangerous. You will be much safer if you stay here."  
  
"But... Goten and Trunks are going. Vegita's going too and he's a baby!" Marron insisted as she wailed again.  
  
"That's different. Goten, Trunks, and Vegita are skilled warriors," Eighteen explained, "They can fight and use Ki. You can't. You will just have to wait here."  
  
"I'm scared." Marron whispered, "I don't wanna lose you!"  
  
Eighteen picked up her daughter and held her close to her chest. A tear trickled down her cheek. "I don't want to lose you either, but I want you to be brave for me and your father. We love you very much and that's why we must go."  
  
"We'll be back," Krillian promised, "I promise."  
  
Marron sniffed and whispered, "So you won't be turned into a doggie like Goten's daddy or a baby like Trunks' daddy?"  
  
Krillian chuckled and shook his head. "Nah... I'm just a normal Human being. All the weird stuff happens to Saiyans."  
  
"That's right." Eighteen supported, "We need you to be brave and do what Master Roshi says. He and Turtle will be taking care of you. Can you do that?"  
  
"I'll be brave." Marron nodded as she wiped her eyes.   
  
"That's my sweetpea," Krillian said as he held her.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she put in her gun collection in different capsules. "I've never been on a trip like this before. I'm scared." She glanced at Goku, who was watching from a futon on the floor.   
  
"You'll be fine. You're very strong," Goku said as he watched her. Every part of him wanted to go with her, to support her. Unfortunately this time he would have to wait and hope that she would be fine.   
  
Chi Chi went up to him and placed her hand on his head. "Our family is being split apart. Gohan is out there somewhere in some alternate world. Goten and I are going on separate cross dimensional trips. Bardock is going to some Saiyan prison and you and Dad will stay here. Most families cope with being miles apart but we're going to be universes apart."  
  
"I know, but it's only for a while." Goku looked down and his eyes twitched. "Things will work out. I really wish I could go with you."  
  
"I know..." Chi Chi wrapped an arm around Goku's neck. "I just wish... we can be together for this, even with you in this state."  
  
"Well... when Kaioshin tells me when I can go back to the mortal realms, I'll go back as soon as I can." Goku insisted as he leaned closer to his wife's body.  
  
"I don't want you to kill yourself for this. Piccolo will be with me." Chi Chi sighed as she scratched Goku's head.   
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Goten asked as he carried in some capsules. "I don't know if I brought enough stuff."  
  
"I'll check it out," Chi Chi said as she got up. "Why don't you talk to your father alone?" She knelt down and kissed Goku on the forehead. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she walked out of the room with the capsules in her hand.  
  
Goten stared at the dog he knew as his father for several weeks. Ever since he figured it out as Gotenks, he felt strange and yet excited to know his father so well. "Hi. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine. The properties in the Next Dimension are helping me." Goku said as his tail wagged. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm nervous. I never knew I could go to alternate worlds before." Goten sat down and rubbed his father's head.   
  
"Neither did I," Goku chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I've known Bulma for a long time, she's smart, and Trunks and Vegita are powerful. Besides, you and Trunks can do that fusion dance."   
  
"I'm still scared." Goten looked down. "I don't want to let Gohan or you down."  
  
"You never did," Goku whispered as he put his head next on Goten's neck, "Goten, you are way stronger than Gohan was at your age and you are very insightful. When we first met, you said it yourself that I was special somehow. Everyone else just thought I was some strange dog but you knew otherwise."  
  
"I do. You were so smart and I could feel it. I'm sorry you can't go back to being a Saiyan soon."  
  
"I'm a patient dog," Goku said as he tilted his head. "I can wait."  
  
Goten sat down next to his father and remained silent for a while. This could be the last time for a long while before he can talk to his father again. "Daddy? What's it like being a dog?"  
  
Goku closed his eyes as he thought back. It was hard for him to remember life before being a dog. He knew he was once a Saiyan but the concepts of eating with hands and actually sitting at the dinner table were vague to him. "It's hard to say. I'm used to being a dog after so long. There are things I miss like having hands and flying, but I can live with that. Sometimes it's fun being a dog, I mean playing with you and Gohan, comforting others when they need comfort, even the food taste good."  
  
"But weren't you sad when Gohan and Mommy talked about how they missed you?" Goten whispered as he scratched Goku's head again.  
  
"Yes, I was very sad. Every time I see someone still mourning for me, I just want to let them know that I'm okay. It hurts to see them so sad because of my decision to stay dead. Do you know what I really wished I could do most of all?"  
  
"What?" Goten asked as his heart pounded.  
  
Goku smiled slightly and answer, "Be your father. You are such a good boy; you deserve a father. I like being your pet and all but, most of the time to be your daddy."  
  
Goten's eyes watered up and he flung both arms around his father's neck. "But you are my daddy! Nothing will change that! I love you, Daddy!"  
  
Goku gasped for air and then licked Goten's cheek. "I love you too, son."  
  
*****  
  
Fighting could be heard in the distance as the Z warriors gathered just outside of the palace. The warriors going to the alternate worlds were dressed in civilian clothes with purses and backpacks, except for Bardock and Yamcha, who were dressed in Saiyan armor. They all took special vaccines to protect them from diseases from alternate universes.  
  
"Now, Bardock, Yamcha, are you sure about this?" Chi Chi asked "I don't want to lose either of you."  
  
"We'll be fine, my lady," Bardock said as he held up a group of cards. "I don't fight like normal Saiyans and Yamcha will be with me. I will be fine."   
  
"Good luck, Grandpa!" Goten waved as he hugged his grandfather. "Just try to hurry back!"   
  
"I will." Bardock patted his grandson on the back. "Say hello to your brother for me."  
  
"This is it," Krillian muttered as he adjusted his favorite baseball cap.   
  
"Totally," Bulma agreed as she shook her head. "I hope this works."  
  
"It has to for Gohan's sake." Chi Chi held her hands.   
  
"For all their sakes," Goku spoke up as he looked around. The warriors stared at the dog. They all wished Goku was with them. He was stable and had power, but he couldn't even live outside of this dimension for a while.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
After a few heartfelt farewells and a bunch of tears and warnings, the warriors decided to leave. "Okay... let's do this," Bardock said as he raised his hand and the ring glowed brightly.  
  
"Don't die on us, Yamcha!" Bulma cried out.  
  
"I won't!" Yamcha promised as he took Bardock's hand and the two vanished.  
  
"Good luck, Yamcha," Puar whispered as he sat down onto the floor.  
  
"We better go too," Chi Chi said as she reached down and put her hand on Goku's head. "Now, don't get into any mischief. I don't want you to get into any trouble while I was out of the universe."  
  
"You know me, Chi Chi," Goku said as he licked her hand. "Be careful, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good luck, Goku," Piccolo said as he nodded toward the dog. "I'll take care of Chi Chi."  
  
"I trust you."   
  
Chi Chi hugged Goten and then Ox-King. "Take care, Dad," Chi Chi advised. "Please, make sure Goku doesn't get into any trouble."  
  
"I'll take care of things here, Chi Chi," The giant promised. "You just get Gohan back."  
  
"Right." Chi Chi turned over to Octavia and hugged her. "Mother, please be careful and thanks for everything."  
  
"I will and you're welcome," Octavia nodded as she fought the tears in her eyes.  
  
"You listen to Master Roshi," Eighteen told her daughter and then glared at the sensei. "Master Roshi, you will not do anything perverted in front of Marron right?"  
  
The old man nodded as he gulped. Eighteen was one of the strongest warriors available; she'd even defeated Vegita. "Don't worry, she's in good hands."  
  
"Bye-bye, sweatpea," Krillian cooed to Marron as he, Seventeen, and Eighteen went to the side.   
  
"Kakarot!" Vegita boomed as he was held by Bulma.   
  
Goku glanced up at his archenemy and asked, "Yeah?"  
  
"We will have that fight when we're normal! I do not wish to have rematch with you like this!" Vegita vowed as he shook his fist.  
  
"Vegita!" Bulma chided. "Can't you think about anything else besides beating Kaka- I mean Goku?!"  
  
"Everyone has to have a hobby," Vegita commented.  
  
Goku smiled at the infant. Despite all that happened, Vegita will always be Vegita. "I'll be waiting for it! Good luck, Vegita!" Goku bowed his head.  
  
Vegita just looked away and muttered, "You too."  
  
Eighteen looked around said, "Goku, I just want to say I'm sorry for trying to kill you when I was first activated."  
  
"That's okay... I was a little shocked about you and Krillian getting married and all but I'm glad you're on our side," Goku commented as he tilted his head.  
  
"I'm just glad you didn't hold a grudge against me. You growled at me the first time we met but after that you were very pleasant."  
  
"I don't hold grudges. If I held a grudge against every bad guy that tried to kill me, I wouldn't have any friends."  
  
Eighteen smiled slightly as she rubbed Goku's head and then pulled it back. "Sorry, I wasn't-"  
  
"That's okay, I like it."   
  
Seventeen nodded toward his sister. He didn't have much to say. Unlike Eighteen, he tried to stay away from the Z Warriors. If he didn't show up at the Tournament, he would've been on Earth.  
  
The warriors were finally done saying their farewells and regrets to each other.   
  
"Remember to expect anything. Good luck!" Gohan warned as he waved his hand.  
  
"We will." Chi Chi nodded as she picked up her remote and clicked on it. One-by-one, the teams clicked on their remotes and four different portals appeared.   
  
"Let's do this," Bulma vowed as she held Vegita to her side.  
  
Determined, the warriors walked through the different portals. The lights vanished and Goku slumped down. "Good luck," He whispered as he hung his head.   
  
"What do we do now?" Agent Kay asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Wait for them to come back. They are going into bold new worlds," Kaioshin said as he stared at the emptiness.   
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Giant Rabbits and Chicken Demons

Bold New Worlds  
Part 2  
By Maria Cline  
  
All around her was a swirling tunnel; she was flying out of control through the vast vortex. Her heart pounded as she turned upside down and then right side up again. Finally, the bright tunnel ended and she crashed into a beautiful flower. Chi Chi blinked as she stepped back and stared around her. The flowers were as tall as trees and everything felt larger. "Oh no! Piccolo?!"  
  
"I'm over here," Piccolo spoke up as he came up staring around him. "I can tell you this, we're not on Planet Earth any more."  
  
"Did we shrink?" Chi Chi whispered as she watched a huge bee fly over her.  
  
"I hope not." Piccolo said, wide-eyed at the thought of being tiny for the rest of his life. "But there could be worlds where things are much larger than in our world. I think we should avoid trouble."  
  
"How about an army of giant ants?" Chi Chi asked as she pointed ahead and a group of red giant ants came toward him.  
  
"Let's go." Piccolo sweatdropped as he and Chi Chi flew up and away from the ant army. They soared through the skies and saw the world below them. It was strange to see everything so large around them.   
  
"It's so beautiful," Chi Chi gasped as she took out the locator and held it. It was their first world and she wanted it to be the one where Gohan was. "Nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry," Piccolo said as he took out the remote. It was warm from the trip and it had a clock. "According to this, it will take five hours for the remote to recharge."  
  
"Five hours?" Chi Chi repeated as she landed on a leaf. "We're stuck here." She was distraught with fear she knew that the remote needed time to recharge, but five hours might as well be five years.   
  
"We'll be fine. Let's look for a shelter and relax," Piccolo said as he put an arm around Chi Chi's shoulders.   
  
"Yes, let's rest." The two flew out and landed at a cave. The Namekian built a fire as Chi Chi got out the food. They were quiet as they tried to think of what to do in their first alternate world.   
  
"Piccolo?" Chi Chi whispered as she looked at her friend. "Do you think that Gohan and Goten are okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they're okay," Piccolo insisted, "Gohan is an angel, literally, and Goten is with Bulma, Trunks and Vegita."  
  
"I know but I'm still worried."   
  
"You're a mother, you're supposed to be worried." Piccolo said comfortably.   
  
Chi Chi smiled slightly and then there was a rumble. A loose leaf fell to the ground and a giant creature loomed over them. It had gray fur and long ears, it roared as it came forward. Piccolo's eyes widened and he cried out, "GIANT RABBIT!"  
  
*****  
  
"I think you overreacted," Chi Chi said as she wiped the blood from her hands. The two were standing over a giant rabbit carcass.  
  
"He started it," Piccolo blamed as he pointed toward the carcass.   
  
Chi Chi looked at the remote. "There's still four hours left. I need to take a bath." She handed the Namekian her capsule pouch and got out soap. "Can you stay here?"  
  
"Shouldn't we stay together?" Piccolo asked, concerned. "You might get attacked."  
  
"By what? A giant squirrel? Or do you want to watch me?" The woman asked as she smirked.  
  
Piccolo blushed brightly as he looked down at the thought. "Fine, just don't go too far."   
  
Chi Chi chuckled as she flew up and landed at a small clear puddle that looked more like a giant lake to her. "Works every time."  
  
*****  
  
Trunks sighed as he stared out over the giant lake. He, Pan, and Goku landed on this bizarre planet to get supplies. Things had gotten quiet since they landed, a little too quiet for his tastes. He got out a pair of binoculars and looked out over the surface. "Giant fish... giant flower... beautiful naked woman with a monkey tail bathing... giant dragonfly... BEAUTIFUL NAKED WOMAN?!" His jaw dropped as he looked at the other side to see a tall naked woman rubbed herself in soap and lathering vigorously. He normally wouldn't gawk at such a creature, but after spending a month with a teenage brat and a little boy who's really fifty, he'd become horny. "There is a god."  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" Goku exclaimed as he came up. "What'cha looking at?"  
  
Trunks gulped as the binoculars slipped from his hands. "Nothing! I mean…" His face became bright red as he looked down. "I think there's an alien woman over there at the other side of the lake."  
  
"Cool!" Goku gushed as he picked up the binoculars and looked. "Where is she?"  
  
Trunks put his hands over the lenses and said, "Uhhh... you don't want to see her, she's bathing."  
  
Goku shrugged as he handed Trunks the binoculars. "So, I've seen your mother bathe when we first met."  
  
Trunks paled at the thought; it was no secret that several men saw his mother naked when she was a teenager. However, he had to remind himself that Goku still had a mind of an adult and he was married too. "Sorry but... you may look like a kid now but you're really not a kid."  
  
Goku scowled at him and said, "I'm mature enough to handle any naked woman. Now… let me see! Please! I wanna see the naked Saiyan lady!"   
  
Trunks tossed Goku the binoculars and the boy looked into them eagerly. "Fine but don't blame me if Chi Chi finds out about it."  
  
Goku stared at the naked woman as she rinsed off the soap. She had her back turned to him but he could tell she was a Saiyan thanks to the long monkey tail behind her. Her long hair spiked up despite the water. "You know... she reminds me of Chi Chi."  
  
"I doubt that she is Chi Chi. Chi Chi's not a Saiyan and she's on Earth. And of course she looks way too young to be fifty-something." Trunks observed as he picked up the binoculars again and stared at her. "Way too young."  
  
"Hey! Trunks! Grandpa!" Pan exclaimed as she came up. "What are you guys looking at?"  
  
Trunks gulped as his face turned red. "Oh... nothing really."  
  
"We found another Saiyan! And she's a girl!" Goku said excitedly.  
  
Pan's eyes lit up. She and Bra were the only girls with Saiyan blood. Neither one had figured out how to go Super Saiyan, if they found a female Saiyan, she could answer a lot of questions. "Let me see!" She insisted as she grabbed Trunks' binoculars.   
  
"NO!" Trunks insisted as he held Pan back with one hand while holding the binoculars in the other. "You can't look... you're too young for this."  
  
"You let Grandpa look! And he's physically younger than me!" Pan punched Trunks in the jaw and then snatched the binoculars. "Success!" She looked through the binoculars and saw a tall nude woman with a long monkey tail. "GAH! SHE'S NAKED! YOU WERE LOOKING AT A NAKED WOMAN?! GRANDPA! TRUNKS! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
"She was just taking a bath," Goku shrugged as he commented. "It's no big deal."  
  
"Grandpa... YOU'RE A MARRIED MAN!" Pan bellowed at the top of her lungs. "I'M SURROUNDED BY PERVERTS!"  
  
"Shh… She might hear you." Trunks whispered as he pointed to the lake.  
  
"I don't care. You two are impossible." Pan glanced at the other end to see nothing there. "Hey, where did she go?"  
  
"Looking for me?" Chi Chi asked as she came up, still naked, with her tail around her waist. She stared at the three. The young girl looked somewhat like her when she was twelve. The boy looked like Goten and the man was a mirror image of Mirai Trunks. "Who are you?"  
  
Trunks' eyes bulged as he turned bright red. "Gah.. eh.. ah..."  
  
Pan glared at the woman's open nudity and Trunks' reaction. "Idiot."  
  
"I'm Goku, this is Trunks, and that's my granddaughter Pan," Goku said and then looked at her. "Hey! Do you know you remind me of my wife?"  
  
"Goku?" Chi Chi repeated stunned. **I thought he was Goten or some descendant. How did he get so young?**  
  
"Hey! Chi Chi!" Piccolo boomed as he came forward and then gawked. "Chi Chi... WHERE'S YOUR CLOTHES?!"  
  
Chi Chi looked down and then blushed slightly. "I... forgot them." She confessed as she pointed toward herself and a tight tank top with matching bicycle pants appeared on her body.  
  
Piccolo facefaulted and muttered, "Must be a Saiyan thing."  
  
"CHI CHI?! PICCOLO?!" Goku exclaimed. "What are you two doing here?! I thought you were on Earth!" He paused and then glared at Trunks. "HEY! YOU WERE EYEING MY WIFE!" The boy went Super Saiyan and attacked the man.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know she was Chi Chi! I mean, she was a total babe! Ow! Ah!"  
  
"I don't care!" Goku grunted as he punched Trunks in the ribs.  
  
Piccolo's jaw dropped as he stared at the two still fighting or rather Goku beating up Trunks. "Goku? Trunks? Those two are..."  
  
"I know." Pan sighed and then looked at the two strangers. "How did you get here? Did Dad send you?"  
  
"It's a long story," Chi Chi confessed as she watched a miniature version of her husband beat up the adult version of her son's friend.   
  
One fight and a quick explanation later...  
  
"So, you two are alternate versions of Grandma and Piccolo?" Pan asked, surprised, as she sipped some coffee at the ship.  
  
"Yes, we're looking for Gohan and his friends. They're scattered throughout the multiverse." Chi Chi explained as she glanced at Trunks, who was being bandaged by Piccolo. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Trunks said as he stared at the woman. "No offense but I always knew you to be a content housewife, I didn't even recognize you."  
  
"A little species change can do wonders." Chi Chi sighed as she unwrapped her tail and it rewrapped around Goku's waist. "What happened to you, Goku? You're a kid again."  
  
"Oh, Pilaf wished me into a kid with the Black Star Dragon Balls," Goku replied. "We have to collect them again to save the world. I can't teleport so we have to use a ship. I'm sorry about Gohan, but where's your version of me? I thought he would want to come with you."  
  
Chi Chi looked down as she removed her tail from Goku's waist. Should she tell this version of Goku what happened to her version? "It's hard to explain. He's hurt bad and had to remain where he was."  
  
"Oh." Goku looked down. "Oh well… it would've been neat to meet another me, especially one that looks like adult me!"  
  
"Yeah..." Piccolo smiled hesitantly and added, "We'll be staying here for a couple more hours and then we'll go to the next world. Do you mind if we train with you? We are in a middle of a war and Chi Chi needs to learn how to go Super Saiyan."  
  
"Sure!" Goku gushed as he stood up. "We can spar together, Chi Chi! I mean, we're both Saiyans and all. It'll be fun!"  
  
"Can I join in?" Pan asked as she raised her hand.   
  
"Nah… it's best if it's between your alternate grandmother and me." Goku said.  
  
"Go ahead, I'd love to see you fight," Chi Chi commented. The two paused and then looked at each other.  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened as he looked between the two. Normally, Chi Chi was the one against the fighting and Goku was the one supporting it. "Did I just sense a switch in dialogue?"  
  
Chi Chi and Goku smiled at each other and laughed. "You did," The woman said as she shook her head. "Pan, Trunks, why don't you two train with Piccolo for a while? He's more experienced than me."  
  
"Sure." Pan nodded as she glanced at her alternate grandmother. "Say, Grandma, how did you become a Saiyan?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi and Goku stared at each other intensely. They were both warriors and highly skilled in their crafts. Goku had far more experience than Chi Chi and he was still far stronger. However, Chi Chi had her own training, and Goku couldn't handle the thought of hurting any version of his wife. The two reminded themselves that their opponent was a stranger and not the one they loved they left behind so far away.  
  
"Ready?" Goku asked eagerly as he went into attack pose.  
  
"Always." Chi Chi smirked as she powered up and attacked.  
  
The two sparred on the ground throwing and ducking punches and kicks. Goku hadn't sparred with Chi Chi since he was a child the first time. Chi Chi's fighting methods were unknown to him, but she was good. Chi Chi was just as surprised by Goku's style. His moves were more fluid and powerful than Goten's. His style was honed by years of constant fighting and training; despite the obvious size difference Goku had the advantage.  
  
Chi Chi did a fast roundhouse kick and Goku caught it with ease. "You're good, Chi Chi," Goku complimented. "My counterpart must've trained you well."  
  
"He didn't," Chi Chi said as she kicked at Goku with her other foot. The boy let of her foot and ducked the kick.   
  
"How come?" Goku asked as he punched at Chi Chi.   
  
Chi Chi blocked the blows and said, "Long story. Trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
Goku grinned as he jumped up and flipped Chi Chi down onto the ground. He put his hand onto her neck and asked, "Surrender?"  
  
"I surrender," Chi Chi squeaked as she raised her hands. The boy grinned as he helped her up.  
  
"You were good. I wish my Chi Chi can fight like that." Goku complimented as he sat down on a small rock.   
  
"Thank you." Chi Chi nodded and said, "You were holding back on me. I can feel it."  
  
"I didn't want to kill you. I'm way stronger than I let on, sorry," Goku said as he stared up.  
  
"That's okay. That was what my Goku would do," Chi Chi sat down on the ground next to the boy making sure they were eye level.   
  
"Do you miss him?" Goku asked.  
  
Chi Chi rubbed her eyes and said, "Every day. He came back after the Cell Games but... he was in such torture."  
  
"Torture?" Goku repeated, confused. He remembered coming back to life after the Buu Battles, while it was awkward, torture wouldn't describe how he felt. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh... how did you come back to life after Cell?" Chi Chi asked as she blushed slightly.  
  
"Uh uh... you tell me about how your Goku came back and I will tell you how I came back." Goku dared, "I wanna know! Please! I wanna know what happened to other me!"  
  
Chi Chi stared at the small face. This Goku was just as eager as her own Goku. "Okay, I'll tell you." She reached into her pocket and took out a picture of Goten and Goku. "Goku was punished for killing King Kai when he took Cell to his planet. Kyuushi, the Angel of Death, and Kaioshin cursed him into that form."  
  
Goku's eyes widened as he took the picture. "Other me became pint sized too?!"  
  
Chi Chi shook her head and pointed to the dog. "No, that's Goten, this is my Goku."  
  
Goku fell over off of the rock and he exclaimed, "OTHER ME IS A DOG?! How can other me train?"  
  
"He can't. At least, not in Ki." Chi Chi sighed as she took the picture and held it in her hands. "He was stronger and faster and he eventually managed to become telepathic, but he was still a dog."  
  
"Oh." Goku looked down sheepishly. "And I thought being a kid was bad. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay." Chi Chi patted the boy's hand. "I know you mean well."  
  
"Uh... do you still love your Goku even as a dog?" Goku asked as he gazed up again.  
  
Chi Chi crossed her arms and nodded. "Yes, I do. I didn't even know that was Goku for a while after he came back. He was so sweet to me and faithful. One day, I just realized that it was him and I felt so sad for him because he couldn't let me know it was him. After that, I couldn't help but be proud of him for being so strong. I think that I loved him more then ever because I know how much he loved me even if he can't tell me."  
  
"Wow," Goku gasped, "That was beautiful." He sighed as he looked down. "I don't know if I can do that. I... don't spend as much time with my wife as other me did. A few years after I was brought back to life during the Buu battles, I went off to train someone else for a while. I do love my Chi Chi but... I'm afraid to hurt her."  
  
"You're hurting her now by not showing her what you feel." Chi Chi huffed, "Goku, your Chi Chi will still love you even as a kid. Why are you afraid to let her know how you feel?"  
  
"I'm jinxed. I attract trouble like nude pictures attract Master Roshi and Oolong. I thought she knew how much I love her and the kids," Goku figured. "Do you think that's dumb?"  
  
"Yes I think that's dumb!" Chi Chi screamed as she stood up and towered over the boy. "Every woman loves to hear her loved one tell her how much she means to him! Yes, I'm sure that Chi Chi knows how you feel, but she will feel a hell of a lot better if you tell her!"  
  
Goku gulped as he backed away and nodded. "Wow... you sure are more willful than my Chi Chi."  
  
"It's the Saiyan blood." Chi Chi chuckled as she helped Goku up. "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay, maybe I should call Chi Chi. She would like that," Goku figured.  
  
Chi Chi knelt down and kissed Goku on the forehead. "I know she would."   
  
"Awww... that's so sweet but I will have to kill you *bawk*." A strange voice cackled. The two looked up and saw a giant white chicken with a leather belt around his waist.   
  
"It's a... chicken," Chi Chi said in surprised as she tilted her head.  
  
"A giant chicken," Goku agreed as he nodded.  
  
"I'm not a chicken! I'm Clucker the demonic knight of Kaio Sanders!" The chicken proclaimed as he raised his wings.  
  
"It's still a giant chicken," Goku said as he flew up. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to stop her and her friend from finding the angels what else? *bawk!*" Clucker laughed as he flapped his massive wings at the two. Giant blades flew out of the wings and the two warriors ducked and dodged the blades.   
  
Goku and Chi Chi stopped and the boy felt his cheek cut by the blades. "He's fast but I'm super strong!" Goku became Super-Saiyan and flew at the chicken.  
  
"I knew you would do that!" Clucker said as a hand came out of his wing, reached into his belt and pulled out a gun. It was silver and had a strange aura around it.   
  
Chi Chi gasped as she stared at the gun. No one would dare to pull a gun on a Super Saiyan unless it can hurt him. The chicken demon fired at Goku. "GOKU!" Chi Chi screamed as she took Goku to the side and flew away.   
  
"Let me go, Chi Chi." Goku struggled in Chi Chi's grip. How could she take off with him like that? He could handle a simple gun. Chi Chi didn't answer, instead, with strength not even she knew she had, dropped him next to the ship. The boy glanced at the woman to see her holding her right arm in pain. "You're bleeding." He observed.  
  
"Just a flesh wound." Chi Chi smiled as she reached into her shirt and took out a medallion. "Piccolo, it's Chi Chi, get Pan and Trunks and go to the ship." She sighed in relief as she sat down. "That giant chicken is packing Saiyanite."  
  
"Saiyanite?" Goku repeated as he ripped off a strip of his gi. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a unique metal that can take down even the most powerful of warriors." Chi Chi explained as Goku dressed her wound. "It can go through about anything, even Ki shields. That's why I figured that giant chicken would do this to us."  
  
"Demon! *bawk*" Clucker screamed as he ran toward them.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Goku screamed as he powered up again. "I'll take care of this oversized chicken!"  
  
"No!" Chi Chi said as she got up. "This is not your fight! It's mine! I brought this chicken here!"  
  
Goku took Chi Chi's hand and said, "Any fight that involves any version of my wife is my fight too. I'm not running away."  
  
Chi Chi smiled at the boy. "You never run away from a fight do you?"  
  
Goku just smirked as he went into attack position. "Let's do this."  
  
Clucker screamed as more feathers flew from his wings and slashed at the two. Goku and Chi Chi dodged the feathers. "KAME... HAME... HA!" The warriors chanted simultaneously and a pair of bright blasts flew out of their hands.  
  
The chicken demon ducked to the side. "You don't think I'm stupid enough to be alone." He stretched up and crowed. Out of nowhere, ten chicken demons appeared and flapped to his side. "This is my coop of loyal demons! *bawk*"  
  
"More chickens," Chi Chi commented as she and Goku stood back to back surrounded by chicken demons. "We're outnumbered eleven to two."  
  
"And the odds have gotten better," Piccolo said as he stood up on a tall flower with his cape flowing in the wind. Trunks and Pan were below him.  
  
"Are we missing the fun?" Pan asked as she smirked.  
  
Chi Chi shook her head. "Join right in. I want to see my future granddaughter at work."  
  
The warriors flew at the group and a chaotic fight started. Pan and Chi Chi were bashing the chickens' heads with their fists. Piccolo was screaming at the chickens, blowing them away. Trunks and Goku were in Super-Saiyan form blasting them away while avoiding the deadly feathers.   
  
"Damn it! *bawk*" Clucker growled as he stepped to the side. His fellow demons were being blasted away into the Next Dimension. He saw Piccolo and smirked. "I got it! Fellow chickens to the side!" He boomed as he flapped his wings.  
  
The remaining four chickens ran off and the warriors paused. "What is he doing to do, Grandma?" Pan whispered.  
  
"No idea," Chi Chi whispered back. "Be ready for anything."  
  
Clucker flapped his wings and said, "All those who lay eggs listen to me and be my slave!" He crowed out loud and the warriors stared at him.  
  
Piccolo moaned as he felt strange. Darkness surrounded him as he lost control over his own body. He put his hands under his armpits and flapped his arms. "*bawk!*  
  
The warriors gawked at the Namekian. "Oh shit!" Goku exclaimed, "Namekians lay eggs!"  
  
"Now, you remembered." Pan rolled her eyes.   
  
"Attack my demon slave!" Clucker proclaimed as he pointed toward the warriors.  
  
The mind-controlled warrior clucked and flew at Chi Chi. "No!" Chi Chi screamed as she fended off the attacks. "Piccolo! Get control over yourself!"  
  
"I... *bawk* can't... *cluck* help it!" Piccolo grunted as sweat came down his face.   
  
"Ha! You can't attack your own friend!" Clucker chuckled as he flapped his wings.  
  
Chi Chi smirked as she knocked Piccolo out. "I'm so sorry, Piccolo."  
  
"You... knocked him out?! You're not supposed to do that!" Clucker exclaimed in shock.  
  
"All right, Chi Chi!" Goku cheered.  
  
"Wow, this Grandmother is very assertive," Pan said as she nodded. "This is so cool."  
  
"Remind me not to oogle her again." Trunks gasped.  
  
"Piccolo and I share an understanding. He knows that I would do anything to protect the ones I love. Besides, it's embarrassing for him to act that way. I did him a favor." Chi Chi said as she rubbed her fist. The woman smirked as she reached into her pocket and took out a capsule holding her sword. "Now, for some dead chicken!" She proclaimed as she clicked on the capsule and a frying pan came out.  
  
The group sweatdropped and Pan said, "Grandma, that's a frying pan."  
  
"Damn capsules," Chi Chi muttered and then said out loud, "I know that." The warrior flung her pan at the chicken and the fight began again.  
  
*****  
  
"Stupid chicken." Chi Chi commented as she lugged Piccolo inside the ship and lay him down onto the bed. "That was one interesting fight."  
  
"What will we do with the bodies?" Pan asked as she gestured to the pile of dead chickens. Before anyone could answer, the demons vanished in thin air.   
  
"They must've gotten recalled back to the afterlife," Piccolo guessed as he sat up and held his bandaged head. "Ow... I will never look at a chicken the same way ever again. Thanks, Chi Chi."  
  
"You're welcome, Piccolo." Chi Chi looked at the remote. "We have only a few minutes left. We have to leave as soon as the remote is recharged. I want to find Gohan as soon as possible."  
  
"I understand." Goku looked down. "Bummer you can't join us in the Dragon Ball Hunt."  
  
"You three will do fine." Chi Chi kissed the boy on the forehead. "All you are strong enough to handle anything." She gazed at Pan and smiled. "Pan, I do hope you become very strong. Don't be discouraged, you have far more power than your father did at your age."  
  
"Thanks, Grandma." Pan said as she came up and hugged her. "Good luck."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about staring at you earlier," Trunks said as he held out his hand.  
  
"I understand..." Chi Chi smiled as she took the hand. Trunks grimaced when his hand started to hurt. "Just don't do it again."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Trunks gasped as Chi Chi released his hand. **She's scary.**  
  
The remote glowed and a bright light shot out of the device. A portal appeared in the air and Chi Chi smiled. "Right on schedule, Bulma's right, she is a genius."  
  
"Bye!" Goku waved as Chi Chi and Piccolo stood in front of the portal.  
  
Suddenly, Piccolo remembered what an alternate Gohan said. "Goku! Pan! Listen to me! Get as strong as possible! There will be powerful foes in your future, far more powerful foes that make Cell look pathetic!" He boomed as he jumped into the portal.  
  
"Good luck!" Chi Chi gazed at Goku and remembered her own son Goten. "Remember what I said, Goku!" She ordered as she jumped into the portal.  
  
The portal vanished before the group. "Wow... that was weird." Pan said as she looked down at her grandfather. "What did that other grandma tell you?"  
  
"Oh... Chi Chi things." Goku grinned and then he looked concerned. "That warning Piccolo gave me is ominous. It's not like him to say anything unless he believes in it. We better train hard for whatever those foes have for us."  
  
"How hard can they be?" Trunks wondered, "I think we can handle anything."  
  
"Let's find those Dragon Balls first," Goku advised as he walked toward the ship. **Good luck, Chi Chi and Piccolo, in your search.**  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Superiority

All characters belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animations. The song 'Bold New World' is written by me. Yeah, me.  
  
Bold New Worlds  
Part Three  
By Maria Cline  
  
Tien moaned as he opened his eyes. The trip through alternate worlds was harder than he thought. "Tien?" Choutsu asked, concerned, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine." The two warriors got up and looked around. Tien could sense most of his friends, alive, but weak for some reason. The planet felt strange to him and then he realized neither he nor Choutsu existed in this world. "The locator." The triclops took out the sacred locator and it did nothing. "Damn it." He was hoping the first world he came to would have his son, or rather, sons, on it.   
  
"Don't wory, Tien, we'll find Trey and Trigun." Choutsu said comfortingly.   
  
"I know," Tien nodded as he looked at the remote. "We're stuck here for at least a day. We better find some place to stay until it recharges."  
  
"Do you think our money is good here?" Choutsu asked as the two cautiously walked out of the alleyway.  
  
"I hope so but if not, we can hide in the woods till then." Tien quickly put on a baseball cap to hide his third eye. The last thing he wanted to do was to attract attention.   
  
"Hey! Guys!" A man in a business suit said as he came up. "Would you like to buy a Namek egg?"  
  
"A what?" Tien asked as his jaw dropped.  
  
"Namek egg, if you take good care of it, you can grow yourself a powerful Namekian fighter or healer." The business-man explained as he held up an egg.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're new here. What are you talking about?" Choutsu said as he came up.  
  
"Oh... well... here in Orange Star City, we have what you call 'Star Battles'. People from all around the world come here with their fighters to battle for money and fame!" The man said as he held up a brochure. "All you have to do is buy a fighter and raise him as your own. The most popular fighters are Saiyans since they are the most powerful but they are expensive to raise. Namekains are preferred among beginners since they don't eat and they can be either healers or warriors. You can buy an animal fighter but trust me on this, you need a Namekian fighter or healer. So do you want to buy any?"  
  
"Maybe... later," Tien said as he took Choutsu and walked away. "Buying fighters? That is crazy."  
  
"I know," Choutsu agreed as he looked at the brochure. "Do you think Goku or Vegita is one of those fighters?"  
  
"Maybe." Tien just stared out over the landscape. The city looked different without the vast pictures of Hercule around. It almost felt normal.   
  
"AAAAHHH!" A woman screamed.  
  
"Is that Chi Chi?!" Tien and Choutsu exclaimed as they ran down the street and saw Chi Chi standing in front of Goku, who was wearing a muzzle and a pair of manacles.   
  
"Leave Goku alone!" Chi Chi warned as she got out a gun. A strange man in black leather wearing a motorcycle helmet over his head was holding a gun at them.  
  
"Give the Saiyan to me." The man ordered as he pointed his gun at the woman.  
  
"Hey!" Tien boomed as he stepped up. This Goku and Chi Chi were strangers to him but he had to help them. "Leave those two alone!"  
  
The man scowled under his helmet and said, "Are you supporting slavery?"  
  
"Slavery?" Tien repeated, stunned. He knew that Saiyans must have some different status in this world, but were they really slaves?  
  
"Hey! I don't want to leave Chi Chi," Goku spoke up.   
  
"Then, I'm defending them," Tien said as he and Choutsu stood in front of the mysterious man.  
  
"Fine. I only wanted to free this poor idiot but I won't force him." He hopped onto his motorcycle. "'Till we meet again." He zoomed away leaving the four behind.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Chi Chi bowed toward Tien. "I am so grateful for this. I didn't want to unleash Goku onto that stranger. My name is Chi Chi Myou and this is my Star Fighter Goku."  
  
"Hi." Goku bowed toward them. "Thanks for the help."  
  
"It was nothing," Tien said as he smiled slightly, "Are you really a slave?"  
  
"Star Fighter, it's a matter of perception," Goku explained, "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Tien and this is Choutsu, we're new in town so we don't know a thing about this Star Fighter thing." Tien explained as he gestured toward Choutsu.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Chi Chi asked, "I have plenty of room back at my castle."  
  
"We don't want to impose," Tien insisted as he shook his head.  
  
"It's no inconvenience. It's a little lonely back at the castle. Why don't you join us?" Chi Chi held out her hand.  
  
**What do you think, Choutsu?** Tien asked his friend. **Should we stay with these two?**  
  
**We have nothing else to do... besides, maybe we can learn some technique while at Chi Chi's,** Choutsu replied.  
  
"We'd be honored to stay with you." Tien nodded toward Chi Chi and Goku.  
  
"Good." Chi Chi took out a capsule and flung it to the ground. A car came out and she said, "Hop in. I'll drive."  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi drove the group down the road. Tien looked out and watched the various advertisements of fighters and breeding them. "Incredible. So, has this 'Star Fighter' game been popular?"  
  
"Yes, it's been popular for many years." Chi Chi explained as she drove the car. "Our nations and corporations use star fighters in replacement of war. Whenever we have a disagreement we have battles with our star fighters. The winner would win the disagreement."   
  
"Sounds civil," Choutsu agreed as he glanced at Goku, who was taking off the manacles and muzzle. "Say, Goku, how long have you been a... Star Fighter?"  
  
"All my life," Goku replied as he put the manacles and muzzle to the side. "I was bought as a baby by Son Gohan and raised until he died... then I was given to Ox-King and Chi Chi. I've been Star Fighter for as long as I can remember."  
  
"You don't seem bitter about it." Tien observed.  
  
"I'm a Saiyan, I was born to fight." Goku said, "That's my duty."  
  
"Oh..." Choutsu commented.  
  
**We better not try to talk to them more about it, Choutsu,** Tien advised, **It's not our place to change this world.**  
  
**I know, Tien but it's so strange seeing Goku and Chi Chi like this.**   
  
Tien nodded in agreement and looked at the other two. They were told that they would meet friends and enemies in ways they never thought possible. The thought of seeing Goku as a slave, of sorts, to Chi Chi was hard to comprehend. "Who was that guy who attacked you?" Tien asked.  
  
"A protestor to the whole Star Fighter thing," Chi Chi explained, "There's a group of people who believe that the fighters are really slaves and that Star Fighting should be banned."  
  
"And what do you think?" Tien asked.  
  
Goku and Chi Chi gazed at each other and Chi Chi said, "No offense, but it's none of your business."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry." Tien stared out of the window and the huge castle appeared.  
  
It was larger than Choutsu's old castle. The castle was massive with statues of bulls around the garden and one of the Ox-King in his glory. "Wow..." Choutsu said, "It's huge."  
  
"We made a lot of money from my fights," Goku said as he put on the manacles and muzzle.   
  
"Goku, why are you wearing that thing?" Tien finally asked.  
  
"It's law. All Saiyans must wear manacles and a muzzle in public for protection," Chi Chi explained as she parked the car. "I let Goku be able to take his off when he likes to since I know for a fact that he would never attack anyone."  
  
"Chi Chi is a very nice trainer." Goku spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, I bet," Tien muttered as he looked at the remote. **Twelve hours in this place. Damn it, why does this have to take so long to recharge?**  
  
**We'll find Trey. Don't worry, Tien. The others should have better luck than us.** Choutsu comforted.  
  
**I know... but meanwhile, we're stuck in some world where Saiyans are 'owned' and played with in some game.** Tien shook his head.   
  
"Howdy!" Ox-King boomed as he lumbered up. "Did you enjoy your day out?"  
  
"We were ambushed by a protester wanting Goku," Chi Chi explained as she and the others got out. "These are Tien and Choutsu, they saved us from that protester. Tien, Choutsu, this is Ox-King, my father. He's the ruler of Fire Mountain."  
  
"Your majesty," Tien said as he and Choutsu bowed.  
  
"No need to be formal, just call me Ox-King. Thank you for helping my daughter and her fighter. I know they can take care of themselves... but they cause such a ruckus every time." Ox-King glanced at his daughter. "Say, Tien, are you interested in Chi Chi? Chi Chi may be a little hot-tempered but she's cute."  
  
"I'm married." Tien said as he frowned slightly.  
  
"So am I," Choutsu lied as he looked down. While he wasn't really married, he didn't want to get married to some alternate-universe Chi Chi.   
  
"Oh... bummer," Ox-King muttered.  
  
"Dad! I don't want to get married!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she grabbed Goku by the hand and dragged him to the door. "I'll go inside and get dinner ready."  
  
"Bye!" Goku waved as Chi Chi lugged him inside the massive castle.  
  
Ox-King smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, it's just that Chi Chi is... she doesn't get out much. All she does is train and feed Goku. I like Goku and he's strong, but she needs a Human man to fall in love with."  
  
"Well, I doubt we would do any good with her. We have to go in a couple of days," Tien said as he looked at his remote.   
  
"Oh... well... can you stay here and watch Chi Chi for me? There's a big tournament coming up in two days and I don't want anything to happen to my daughter or my fighter."   
  
Tien and Choutsu looked at each other. Their telepathic link flared up and Tien replied, "I'm sorry but we can only stay for a day or so. We have to leave for important business tomorrow."  
  
"Can you stay till then?" Ox-King asked hopefully.  
  
"I suppose."  
*****  
  
Tien panted heavily as he and Goku fought. This Goku was much weaker than the Goku he knew. It was strange to fight Goku at an equal level. The last time they fought, Goku held back and won easily. Now, it felt like Tien had the advantage.  
  
"You're good," Goku complimented as he grinned.  
  
"I... had a good mentor," Tien nodded as he and Goku sat down on a bench.   
  
"You should be a fighter, you're so powerful. You would become the Prince of Saiyans."   
  
Tien fell over and stared at the Saiyan. "Prince of Saiyans?"  
  
"Yeah, among the Saiyans, there was a rumored Saiyan that is more powerful than any other Saiyan in the universe. His name was Vegita and no one knew what he looked like," Goku said as he looked around. "Pretty cool huh? Could you imagine meeting a Saiyan like that?"  
  
Tien remembered being killed in the first battle with the Saiyans. "I... can imagine."  
  
"You didn't tell anything us about yourself. Where are you from?" Goku asked as he took out a bottle and drank from it.  
  
"I'm from a place far away," Tien said mysteriously, "A place where I'm not considered to be powerful. My wife is there waiting for me. I'm looking for my sons."  
  
"You have kids?" Goku asked excitedly as he grinned. "Do you have a picture?"  
  
"Yes. I do." Tien reached into his wallet and held out four pictures. "This is Trey, Trigun, Triforce, and Yinyo."  
  
"Wow... look at that, they look so much alike. Except for Yinyo's wings and all... why do they have a third eye?"  
  
Tien smiled nervously as he lifted his ball cap to reveal his own third eye. "It runs in the family. Don't tell anyone else about this."  
  
Goku stared at the third eye and put his hand up. "I won't say a word. Saiyan's honor. You're lucky; Tien, power, family, friends, I wish I have a family of my own."  
  
"Why don't you?" Tien asked as Goku gave him the bottle.  
  
"Never met anyone I want to mate with. Chi Chi and Ox-King showed me lots of Saiyan women but I never... wanted to mate with any of them," Goku explained as he leaned back. "I could've taken any of them but I wanted someone special."  
  
Tien nodded as he took a drink from the bottle and grimaced at the horrible taste. "What is this?"  
  
Goku held up a container with a smiling Saiyan on it. "Super-Saiyan Sayorade, it's energetic for both Saiyans and Humans."  
  
"Oh." Tien smiled hesitantly and gave the drink back. "Thanks."  
  
"Wanna fight some more? I want to be at my best for the Tournament tomorrow."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Goku, Tien, how was the training session going?" Chi Chi asked as she and Octavia entered the room. They were dressed in royal Chinese garb with make up. "Tien, this is my mother, Octavia."  
  
"Your majesty." Tien bowed his head toward the woman. He remembered her from his own universe. She still had the radiant hair and confident feeling about her.   
  
"Tien, Goku, we are going to a pre tournament celebration tonight. Tien, will you please escort my daughter there? I know that you are married but I don't want her to go alone again," Octavia asked sweetly.  
  
"I go with her," Goku spoke up as he glanced at Chi Chi.  
  
"Yes, but Saiyan Fighters are forbidden to dance in the ballroom. Choutsu told me that you are an excellent dancer," Octavia said to Tien.  
  
"Yes, I am. I will be honored to escort Chi Chi to the celebration," Tien replied as he bowed again. "Thank you."  
  
"Excellent, do you have anything to wear?"  
  
"I don't think so," Tien confessed as he fingered his capsules. He and Choutsu didn't plan on wearing formal clothes to the party. While he could summon clothes at pure will, he didn't want to summon clothes that would make people stare at him.  
  
"I will have something made up for you and Choutsu. We leave at 8:00 o'clock." Octavia bowed as she walked out.  
  
"I'll see you there, Goku." Chi Chi smiled at her friend as she followed her mother.  
  
Tien looked at Goku who was staring at the door where Chi Chi left. "I'm sorry, Goku."   
  
"What do you mean?" Goku said nervously as he grinned.  
  
Tien just shook his head and said, "No matter what, you are such a bad liar. Let's fight again."  
  
"Sure." Goku said as he went into fighting position again. **I wonder if he knows. Nah, how can he know? We just met.**  
  
*****  
  
Tien fidgeted in his fancy clothes. He was used to wearing such clothes back when he was Choutsu's bodyguard yet these felt different. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a black hat to cover his third eye. Choutsu was dressed in the same way. Chi Chi was in a beautiful silver sequined dress with Goku who was dressed in a white tux with manacles and a muzzle.  
  
"Do you have to wear that in the party?" Tien asked as he looked at Goku.  
  
"Any time except for at home and when fighting." Goku answered as he felt his manacles. "It's the rules."  
"Once we get inside, you can take them off," Chi Chi comforted as they went into a lavish building with a huge dome.   
  
Inside, there were men in tuxes and women in beautiful sequined dresses. An elegant band in the corner played beautiful melodies as the guests danced.   
  
"Hello, Ms. Chi Chi," Eighteen said as she came up and bowed.   
  
Tien's jaw dropped at her appearance. She was much younger and had long blond hair. The cold look in her eyes was completely gone.   
  
"Ah, Tina, so good to see you again," Chi Chi said as she unlocked Goku's manacles. "Tien, Choutsu, this is Tina, one of the Saiyan caregivers."  
  
"Hello, Tina." Tien bowed toward her.  
  
Tina stared at him and asked, "Are you okay? You looked like you saw a ghost."  
  
**Is that Eighteen?** Choutsu asked in shock.  
  
**At least Eighteen before she became a cyborg,** Tien replied as he nodded. "I'm fine, it's just that you remind me of a friend back where I came from."  
  
"Well, the world is a small place," Tina said as she took Goku. "I'll take Goku to the Fighter's party. Have a good time," She said as she walked away with Goku.  
  
"Where are they going?" Choutsu asked.  
  
"All Star Fighters are taken to a different party in another room. It's very nice; they talk and spar a little. They can't kill or seriously injure anyone. They don't like these formal affairs," Chi Chi explained as they walked into the ball room.  
  
"I see," Tien said as he looked down at Choutsu. "May we go to this other party?"  
  
"Maybe, but it gets rough there. The fighters prefer to stay to themselves. I go there once in a while, but I have to prove myself strong enough to handle them," Chi Chi replied.   
  
"I can go there." Choutsu said as he looked around. "I want to see the other Star Fighters."  
  
"Okay, but be careful. Some of the Saiyan Fighters are not as friendly as Goku," Chi Chi warned as she took Tien's hand.  
  
"Right." Choutsu nodded and walked to where Tina and Goku were going.  
  
Chi Chi took a deep breath and said, "So, do you want to meet some of my friends? They're very nice." She gazed around and exclaimed, "Bulma!"  
  
Bulma came up to the two. She had her long hair in a bun surrounded by jewels with a beautiful blue dress matching her hair. "Hi, Chi Chi! Who's this? Your father's latest attempt to get you married?"  
  
"I'm already married," Tien said as he took Bulma's hand.  
  
"This is Tien, my escort for the evening. Tien, this is Lady Bulma Briefs, she is my arch rival and best friend," Chi Chi introduced.  
  
"You're cute." Bulma beamed at the triclops. "Nice muscles too."  
  
Tien blushed at the remark. This Bulma was very much like the young spoiled Bulma he knew before she had Trunks. "Thanks. I think."  
  
"Where's your date?" Chi Chi asked, "I know for a fact you don't go alone to these things."  
  
"He's here, it's just that the management asked him to sing at the party and he couldn't say no." Bulma fumed, "Honestly, that man can be so impossible."  
  
"Who is he?" Tien asked, wondering if Bulma meant Yamcha.  
  
"You don't know?" Bulma said, confused. "Where are you from, another universe?" Tien remained silent as he looked down. "Oh well, he's coming up on stage right now. Trust me, you'll know."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!!!" A man who looked like Agent Kay the Tournament Announcer boomed as he jumped on stage. "We have a real treat for you. The incredible singer and ladies man... John Prince!" Vegita jumped onto stage and Tien's jaw dropped again. Vegita was in a black tuxedo with white gloves and on stage. He didn't know what to think of this alternate.  
  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen are you ready to rock?" John asked as he smirked.  
  
"Yeah!!!" The audience cheered as they raised their hands.  
  
"Good!" John nodded as he pointed toward the band. "A one and a two..."  
  
He took the microphone in his hands and started to sing.   
  
"There is no such thing as boredom   
there is no such thing as mundane,  
One day there is nothing but pain and  
Anything you cherish goes insane.   
  
Do not worry about a thing  
Just remember this rule..." He sang as he smiled toward the audience.  
  
"It's a bold new world where anything is possible.  
It's a bold new world for all of us!  
Open your eyes and you will see...  
It will be a bold new world for you and me!"  
  
Tien was stunned. He never knew Vegita could sing, yet this man was causing everyone to swoon.  
  
"The universe is in chaos  
Darkness everywhere... our one last hope is gone...  
But in the chaos light appears out comes the dawn!!!!  
It's a bold new world where anything is possible.  
It's a bold new world for all of us!  
Open your eyes and you will see...  
It will be a bold new world for you and me!"  
  
The audience danced to the song as Tien just stared at him. **Vegita can really sing.**  
  
"IT'S A BOLD NEW WORLD!" John finally concluded as he raised his microphone in the air.  
  
"John! John! John!" The audience cheered as they applauded.  
  
"Can he sing or can he sing?" Bulma sighed as she shook her head.  
  
"Thank you," John said as he bowed his head toward the group and got off stage.  
  
"You never can stop showing off can you?" Bulma asked as she kissed her boyfriend. "John, you remember Chi Chi, and this is Tien."   
  
"How do you do?" John said as he held out his hand.  
  
Tien took the hand held it. This man's power was very strong, but well masked. He didn't know if John was really Vegita the Saiyan, or some counterpart of Vegita's that happened to be Human. Either way, this man was as strong as he is. "Fine. It must be great to be a pop star idol."   
  
"It's okay." John shrugged as he glared at him. Tien recognized the look from the Vegita he knew. It was the 'I want to kill you 'till it hurts' look. "How do you feel about the Star Fighters?"  
  
"I don't really know, I just found out about these Star Fighters," Tien replied "How do you feel about them?"  
  
"I don't like slavery," John said as he crossed his arms and scowled.   
  
"Now, John. You must forgive him, Tien, John is very strong willed." Bulma smiled hesitantly.  
  
"That's all right. I know a friend like him," Tien replied as he glanced at the bar and then saw a familiar blond. "I'm going for a drink. Excuse me."  
  
*****  
Choutsu felt helpless as he walked through the doors and saw warriors everywhere. Most of them had forearms larger than him. Saiyans like Nappa and Radditz that used to be dead in his world were alive and well in this one.  
  
"Hey, look at the shrimp," Nappa laughed as he kneeled over. "What's wrong, lost your way to the nursery?"  
  
Choutsu gulped as he remembered his battle with Nappa. He barely helped in the fight except to get himself killed.  
  
"Leave him alone, Nappa," Goku said as he came up dressed in his blue and orange gi. "Choutsu may be small but he's strong. Gang, this is Choutsu, he's one of the strangers who helped us today."  
  
"Thanks, Goku," Choutsu said as he looked around. "Hi."  
  
Piccolo stride up to him and stared down at the warrior. He stared down at Chotusu and he could swear that the Namekian was peering down into his very soul. "Goku's right. He's small but powerful." He glared at the Saiyans. "Better not make any trouble with this guy."  
  
Choutsu didn't know what to think. These warriors, these powerful warriors who had killed him in his own world, were cautious of him. **Did Piccolo just warned them about me? Wow.**  
  
"Come on, Choutsu, I can introduce you to my fellow fighters; the huge one is Nappa, the Namekian with the turban is Piccolo, the other Namekian is Nail, the one with the long hair is my big bro Radditz, and the guy who looks like me only darker and meaner is Turles," Goku introduced as he gestured to each warrior.  
  
"Still looks like a runt," Nappa smarted off as he smirked.  
  
"Whatever," Choutsu waved off.   
  
"Bequata bordo risqué," Raddiz spoke up to Goku.  
  
"NANI!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Qua vojor donte," Nappa growled as he pointed to the door.  
  
"Maybe you better get back to the party," Goku said in English as he shook his head. "No offense but Star Fighters don't like sharing the room with regulars."  
  
"Okay. I feel a little uncomfortable," Choutsu confessed as he walked out of the door.  
  
"You know, you could've been nicer," Goku scowled at his friends and family.  
  
"He's not one of us," Piccolo reminded, "Star Fighters are their own group."  
  
"I know... I know... but he and his friend are so strong."  
  
*****  
  
Tien stared all around him. At the bar, he saw a version of his wife he hadn't seen in forever. She stared up at him with her bright green eyes. "Hi, stranger, what can I get for you?"  
  
"A beer," Tien replied as he sat down on the stool. "What's your name?"  
  
"They call me 'Launch'," The blond said as she smirked and handed him a beer. "What are you doing here? You don't look like a Master."  
  
"Master?" Tien repeated as he sipped his beer.  
  
"All people who own and train Alien Star Fighters. You don't know anything do you?" Launch asked as she quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm from out of town," Tien replied as he cocked his head.   
  
"You must be from way out of town to not know about Star Fighters," Launch said as she took his hand. "Are you married?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Launch took back her hand. "She must be one lucky girl."  
  
Tien gazed at her and remembered his own Launch. "I was the lucky one."  
  
"Tien?" Choutsu asked as he came up to the warrior.  
  
"Hey, Choutsu." Tien nodded as he sipped his beer. "Choutsu, this is Launch the bartender. Launch, this is my best friend, Choutsu."  
  
"Hi." Choutsu waved as he looked up. **Tien, Nappa and Radditz are alive in this world!**  
  
**I know... I found out something shocking in this world as well.** Tien replied as he scanned the crowd.  
  
"Tien!" Chi Chi called out as she and John came up.  
  
Choutsu recognized Vegita immediately. "Hey! That's-"  
  
"John Prince! Choutsu heard so much about you," Tien interrupted as he went between Choutsu and 'John'. **Choutsu, the Vegita of this world is called 'John Prince'. He could be a Human in this world or a Saiyan in hiding. Don't say anything.**  
  
**WHAT?!** "Oh." Choutsu nodded as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
**It shocked me too,** Tien agreed as he glanced at Chi Chi. "I'm sorry, did I stay too long?"  
  
"No, it's just that I heard that Choutsu got in trouble in the Fighter's room," Chi Chi explained. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Choutsu said as he gawked at John.   
  
"Let's go ahead and party with the others," Tien said as he and his friend went back into the crowd.   
  
John scowled as he leaned next to Launch. "Are the guns and my outfit in?" He whispered in a hushed tone.  
  
"All ready, Prince. They're in the back in your suitcase as scheduled," Launch whispered back as she held out her hand.  
  
The singer reached into his pocket and gave her some cash. "The other half will be paid after the plan."  
  
"Of course." Launch took the cash and tucked it into her bra.  
  
"Vives los Saiyans." John spoke quietly as he walked away from the bar.  
  
*****  
  
Tien and Chi Chi danced while Choutsu sat to the side. He kept his distance from her; he was married after all. Chi Chi remained apart from him, she kept on glancing at the door leading to the Fighters' room. He couldn't help but feel some pity towards her. In his world, Goku and Chi Chi were shoved into each other, in this world they were shoved apart by species and class.  
  
"You seem distant," Tien observed as he glanced down at her. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Chi Chi blinked as she looked up. "Sorry. I was being impolite."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
The woman stared out and gestured toward the other door. "Can we talk alone? Please?"  
  
"Sure." Tien nodded and Chi Chi led him to a different room and up a long staircase. The woman sighed as she sat down on top of a ledge.   
  
"What do you think of interspecies relationships?" Chi Chi asked directly as she stared at Tien in the eyes.  
  
"Depends on the species, I guess. Why?" Tien asked "If it's about you and Goku, I have no objections at all."  
  
Chi Chi fell over on the ledge and stared at him. How can he guess that she and Goku had feelings for each other? They made sure that all they showed was a platonic friendship between Fighter and Master. "How? Did anyone tell you?"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'll be only in town for a day or so anyway," Tien commented as he shrugged.   
  
"It's so hard to believe that Goku isn't Human," Chi Chi said as she gazed up into the stars. "He is so kind and generous, even when fighting, he shows good sportsmanship. Even our opponents wondered if Goku was Human until they saw him and his tail in action. It's sad really. I offered to give him freedom in the wild sometimes so he can avoid being treated like a..."  
  
"Slave?"  
  
"Yes. He stays with me though. The idiot loves me too much to leave." Chi Chi wept as she held her head.   
  
"I'm sorry," Tien said as he put a hand on Chi Chi's shoulder.   
  
"It's not your fault. It's destiny, I'm Human and Goku's a Saiyan, there's no way it could work," Chi Chi rationalized as she sat down again.  
  
"I don't know... I've seen weirder," Tien comforted "You said it yourself, you find it hard to believe that Goku is a Saiyan. Why not try it out?"  
  
"Because the idea of a Saiyan and a Human getting together is ridiculous! We can never have a child together; people will look at us oddly. My parents would go ballistic, not to mention everyone else on Earth," Chi Chi ranted.  
  
"But do you love him?" Tien asked as he crossed his arms.   
  
"Yes, completely. Please don't tell anyone about this!"   
  
"Who can I tell?" Tien said as he smiled slightly. "Your secret is safe with me."  
  
"Good."  
  
Suddenly, Tien noticed a figure in black jumping by him faster than most people could see. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Chi Chi asked as she glanced around.  
  
"I don't know. We better get inside," Tien advised as they rushed back into the building.  
  
*****  
  
Choutsu hid behind a soft chair as he watched a strange creature that looked like a humanoid furless white cat in nothing but a pair of shorts hovering in mid-air.  
  
He spoke in their minds. **Give me the Angel locator.**  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goku demanded as he and the other fighters entered the room.  
  
**It doesn't concern you, mortals,** The creature said as he rose his three fingered hand and flung the fighters to the wall.  
  
"It concerns us plenty when you threaten others," A man in black leather and a motorcycle helmet said as he came up totting a huge gun.  
  
"Get away from him!" Tien warned as he ran up. "This is not your problem!" He glared at the creature. "Who are you?"  
  
**I... am Mutwo a servant of Kaio Ketchuma. I do not mean you harm. I just want your Angel locator.**  
  
"Forget it. I won't let you get in the way of finding my only sons," Tien growled as he took off his hat and revealed his third eye.  
  
"Neither will I," Choutsu supported.  
  
**Fine.** Mutwo powered up and attacked the two warriors.  
  
Tien and Choutsu ducked to the side. "I'll show you real psychic power," Choutsu said as he focused and stood still.   
  
Mutwo growled as he stared back. For a long moment, they stared at each other intensely.  
  
"Go away, they're fighting mentally. Choutsu's strong but he might lose. You better keep your distance," Tien said as he tried to calm down a frightened crowd.  
  
"What are you?" Chi Chi demanded as she came up to them.  
  
"A man who is a long way from home and is looking for his children," Tien replied as he sensed Choutsu losing the mental fight. He had to make sure no one gets killed in this Universe.  
  
"Do as he says." Bulma ordered, "I don't want anyone killed in this party. Where's John?"  
  
"I'm sure... he's around here somewhere," The mysterious gun-wielding man said as he sweat-dropped.  
  
"GAH!" Choutsu screamed as he held his head.  
  
"Damn it..." Tien growled as he powered up and grabbed Choutsu. "Choutsu?"  
  
"He's... too strong," Choutsu gasped out as he collapsed.  
  
"Go away!" Tien ordered as he fanned his face and focused. "SOLAR BEAM!"   
  
Mutwo winced as a bright yellow beam flew out of Tien's third eye and struck his body. **I thought the solar beam attack only come from my universe.** He thought as he blocked the beam.  
  
Tien felt every ounce of the precious solar energy he had been storing drain out of him. He had perfected the Solar Beam so he could charge up for it indefinitely and be able to lash out a blast that could destroy planets. He was saving that energy in case he had to fight Lazarus himself, but a supporter of Lazarus would do. Finally, the blast stopped and Tien went onto his knees.   
  
The smoke cleared and Mutwo was still hovering. Burns and bruises were everywhere on his body and his power was weaker. Tien didn't kill him, but he severely weakened him. "At least... he's beaten up; an improvement over my last few battles," He gasped out as he smiled slightly.   
  
**You... should have surrendered!** Mutwo boomed as he flew up at Tien and struck him down.  
  
"KAMEHAME HA!" A bright blast struck the warrior on the side.   
  
Tien and Choutsu looked up to see Goku and the other fighters coming up. "Leave them alone!" Goku ordered. He smiled as he helped Tien and Choutsu up. "You didn't think I would leave my own friends to fight a monster like him, do you?"  
  
The warriors nodded as they smiled back. Despite the obvious changes in this world, there was at least one thing consistent, Goku's need to defend others and his own friends. "Let's do it."   
  
**I don't think so.** Mutwo said as he held out his hand again. **Confusion!**   
  
The world spun around them and the warriors looked around seeing bright colors and blurry images; even the Ki signals were jumbled up.  
  
"What is going on?!" Piccolo demanded as he tried to figure out where he was.  
  
"He must've screwed with our senses! Don't do anything!" Tien warned as he tried to clear his vision.   
  
"Like hell!" Someone yelled as punches filled the air.   
  
Everything became clear again and the warriors looked up to see the mysterious warrior and Mutwo fighting in mid air. "How?" Goku asked, stunned, as he stared at the two.  
  
"I was wearing protection," The masked man said as he tapped on his helmet.  
  
**Die,** Mutwo ordered as he blasted at the man again.  
  
"I don't think so," The man laughed haughtily as he blocked off the blasts and struck the monster.   
  
Tien and Choutsu watched with great interest. They knew who he was now, the way he fought and sound. There was only one man who could be that way. **Tien, shouldn't we help him?** Choutsu asked concerned.  
  
**We're too tired. Besides, the world needs to know the truth,** Tien advised as he watched. The two exchanged blows so hard walls begin to crumble. The mysterious man's helmet cracked under the severe pressure of each blow. Neither one of the fighters saw it until Mutwo punched the helmet and it shattered into a million pieces.  
  
The group gasped at the sight. Hovering in midair, fighting a monster was John Prince. John looked around and felt his face. "Okay, I admit it," He growled as he pointed outward and boomed, "I AM VEGITA, LONG LOST PRINCE OF THE SAIYAN RACE!" Vegita grinned as he cupped his hands and chanted, "GALACTIC GUN!!!" A bright purple blast flew out of his hands and smashed into the monster.  
  
Mutwo vanished in the light and everything became quiet.   
  
"What happened?" Bulma asked, "Did we... win?"  
  
"We did." Tien nodded and then everyone stared at Vegita, who hovered downward.   
  
Vegita crossed his arms and said, "So now you know."  
  
"How do we know he's really Prince Vegita?" Radditz asked skeptically. "No one knew what he looked like. He's too short to be a Saiyan and he has no tail."  
  
The warrior glared at him. Deep down, he was relieved that his secret had been let out. Yet he knew that there would be skeptics among his fellow Saiyans. "Ha. Royal Saiyans grow up slower than the common Saiyan. I might as well prove it to you." He took off his right glove and showed off the back of his hand.   
  
The Saiyans gawked at the hand. On the back of Vegita's hand was the symbol of the Saiyan Race. It changed color in the light and the Saiyans knew. At once, they bowed onto one knee. "Lord Vegita you returned to us."  
  
"Forgive me, Lord Vegita." Radditz pleaded, "I didn't know."  
  
"That's okay. It was the Humans' fault," Vegita said as he looked around.  
  
"WAIT A SEC! YOU'RE A SAIYAN!" Bulma screamed as she marched up. "FOR HOW LONG?!"  
  
"I was born a Saiyan," Vegita remarked as he put on his glove. "I was always a Saiyan even when we were dating."  
  
Bulma's face paled as she thought about the fact she was making out with a man who was below her species. She did what any normal woman would do if they found out they were doing it with someone not of her species. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Vegita caught her and sighed. "She fainted. Typical."  
  
"Wait a second, Vegita, how did you pass yourself as a Human?" Goku asked, stunned. "I mean, that's gotta be hard."  
  
"Not really. I was creative." Vegita smirked slightly.  
  
"What will you do now?" Tien asked, feeling guilty about playing a role in Vegita's exposure.  
  
"I don't know. I won't be a Saiyan slave, that's for sure. You are free to join me if you wish," Vegita pointed out as he jumped high into the air and blasted a hole in the ceiling. "I will be back." He flew through the hole and vanished.  
  
"Oh boy," Choutsu gulped wondering what chaos their arrival caused.  
  
"Tell me about it," Tien agreed as he watched the media bursting through the doors.   
  
"What just happened?" A reporter asked. "We heard that the legendary Lost Prince of the Saiyans was here!"  
  
*****  
  
Vegita stood over the vast desert. It had been over several hours since his secret was revealed. How did it happen? He was always so careful with himself. He always bought food in different places under different names and ate slowly just to make others think he ate only a fraction what he actually did. He also avoided blood tests and physical exams just to make sure no one knew.   
  
He didn't intend to fight all out like he did. Maybe it was his Saiyan love for fighting breaking free.  
  
"Vegita, I'm sorry," Tien said as he and Choutsu landed on the ground.  
  
The warrior prince looked over his shoulder confused. "How did you find me so fast?"  
  
"I... have my ways," Tien shrugged. "I am sorry about exposing you like that."  
  
"It would have happened sooner or later. Besides, I came out of my own accord." Vegita said as he crossed his arms. "I was going to expose myself sooner or later."  
  
"You won't... try to conquer the Human race right?" Choutsu asked fearfully.  
  
"I don't know. I've met Humans who hate the Star Fighter concept," Vegita looked up into the sky. "I was 'Human' for a long time. I've become soft. However, I will not let the Humans treat Saiyans like some kind of hobby."  
  
"You can stage a formal protest," Choutsu suggested. "Everyone knows you since you're a hot pop star and you're also a legend. No one can say that you were 'inhuman'. You can be a role model."  
  
"Maybe." Vegita chuckled at the thought of being a role model to every Saiyan on Earth.  
  
"You can do it," Goku supported as he and Chi Chi came up. Goku was dressed in a normal set of clothes with no manacles or muzzle.  
  
"We followed you." Chi Chi said as she put away her airplane capsule. "And we want to support you."  
  
"Support me?" Vegita repeated stunned, "But... you're a Trainer of a Saiyan slave."   
  
"Not any more." Chi Chi held up a card and broke it in half. "That was my Star Fighter Trainer card. Without it, I can't take part in Tournaments and have Star Fighters of my own. I won't be a slave holder."  
  
"What about your parents?" Tien asked, concerned.  
  
"I don't care. I love them and they love me, but this is a decision I made for myself." Chi Chi stared down at the broken card. She reached up and took Goku by the hand. "Besides, I love Goku."  
  
"Yeah, we want to help you, Vegita, but we don't want to hurt anyone, Human or otherwise. Chi Chi and I... we want to be married and equal," Goku said as he held Chi Chi's hand.  
  
"Fine. You can join in the underground resistance." Vegita nodded as he smirked. He had two strong warriors on his side now. "It's a start." He gazed over at the mysterious Tien and Choutsu. "What about you two?"  
  
Tien thought about the idea of helping these people out. They wanted to help change the world yet they were strangers. "We can't. We don't belong here. Choutsu and I come from a place far away, very far away, and we have a vital mission to complete."  
  
"Hey, that's okay. You have to find your sons." Goku supported as he patted Tien on the shoulder. "I wish Chi Chi and I could have kids."  
  
"I... have a feeling that's more likely than it seems," Tien said mysterious as his remote beeped. He took his remote out of his pocket and looked at it. "It's time."  
  
"Time for what?" Goku asked.  
  
"We have to go," Choutsu said as he bowed. "Good luck."  
  
"We'll try to visit when we can," Tien promised as he smiled slightly. He flicked on the remote and a bright portal appeared. "Don't follow us. Goodbye." He and Choutsu jumped into the portal and vanished.  
  
"Wow... what are those guys?" Goku wondered, wide eyed.   
  
"Warriors," Vegita concluded as he put on a leather jacket. "Now, let's go save the Saiyans."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. The Evil Puchu

All characters from Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. Hyatt, Excel, Ilpiazzao and the Puchu belong to Koshi Rikrdo of the Excel Saga. All other characters belong to me.   
  
Bold New Worlds  
  
Part Four  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
Her name was Bulma Briefs, she had done many things in her life, she had traveled around the world, she had went up to the stars, she had even met the Angel of Death herself but she had never went to an alternate world before.   
  
"Ouch!" Bulma moaned as she looked around to see she had landed on concrete.   
  
It was the first time she landed in an alternate world and she hated it.   
  
"Is everyone okay?" The woman asked as she rubbed her knees. "Vegita?" She looked around and realized her husband was on her back.   
  
"Fine." Vegita said as he climbed off of her back and into her nice arms.  
  
"Trunks? Goten?" Bulma checked nervously.  
  
"I'm okay..." Goten replied dazed as he pulled himself off of the pavement.  
  
"Ditto." Trunks agreed in the same dazed tone.   
  
"Are there any angels here?" Goten wondered as he shook the fog out of his brain.  
  
Bulma reached into her pocket and took out the locator. Much to her displeasure, the locator didn't respond. "Nothing."  
  
"How long are we stuck here?" Vegita asked as he tried to scan for any familiar Kis.  
  
"Hmmm..." Bulma put away the locator and checked the transporter. "We're stuck here for two days. Sense anyone familiar?"  
  
"Hard to say. There's a strange... presence about this world. I can say this, Kakarot isn't here."   
  
"Oh man." Goten moaned at the thought of not being able to meet a Saiyan version of his father.   
  
"There's always the next world." Trunks comforted as he looked up at a few signs and asked, "What are those?"  
  
At once, the warriors looked up at the signs to see pictures of small _cute_ yellow creatures with small white wings and pink shorts. Under it the sign read, 'The Puchu are watching you.'.  
  
"Puchu?" Vegita repeated as his tail bristled up. His body tensed up in fear as he shivered. "Bulma, kids... hide and keep your powers low!"  
  
"What?" Bulma asked as she noticed a group of the small creatures marching down the road.  
  
"Just do it." Vegita whispered as he held Bulma tighter.  
  
"PUCHU!" A Puchu said as he came up with a small pink gun in his hands.  
  
"Damn it." Vegita muttered as he held out his hand and focused his power praying that his portals still work. His prayers were unanswered.  
  
"Puchu! Pu!" The small Puchu pointed toward the infant saiyan angrily. More Puchu circled the group and aimed their guns at them.  
  
"They're so cute and yet so fearsome." Bulma whispered as she reached for the hidden capsule button for her suit.  
  
"Let's go!" Trunks and Goten powered up to Super Saiyan only nothing happened.   
  
"Uh oh. Ummm... Bulma, we can't go Super Saiyan." Goten gulped as he tried to go Super Saiyan again.  
  
"And on the first world too." Bulma growled as she clicked on the Saiyanball and Vegita vanished in a bright light. The ball beeped in protest and the woman kissed it gently. "I'm sorry but you are vulnerable now." She placed her hand over the hidden button when a figure jumped out of nowhere and slashed a group of Puchus.   
  
"Huh?" The group said confused as they looked at the figure. He was short with long messed up hair with beady eyes and dressed in a samurai's robe with a sword at his side.  
  
"Yajarobie?" Bulma said stunned by the man's bravery and his lack of a pot belly.   
  
The man stared back at them and screamed, "What are you gawking at? Run!"  
  
"Right." Bulma grabbed Goten and Trunks by the collars and dashed away.   
  
A car sped up in front of them and the door flung wide open. A young blue girl with pointed ears popped her head out. "Come in! Quick!"  
  
"Sure." The three got in and Yajarobie bounded through the open sunroof.  
  
"Floor it!" The samurai ordered as he held a strap.  
  
"Right!" The girl nodded and the car flew off.   
  
Bulma and the others peeked out of the window as cars with Puchu faces flew beside them. "We're being tailed!" Yajarobie boomed, "Evasion plan Delta 2, Em!"  
  
"Aye sir!" Em nodded as she pushed a button and said, "Hang on tight, kids. This will be a bumpy ride."   
  
Before Bulma could ask what was going, the car twists and turned until they left the city. The car sped faster through the sky as rockets appeared at the sides and added on the speed. The speedometer spun around twice as everyone held on to the seats. Suddenly, a giant flying nimbus cloud came and covered the car. The Puchu cars vanished leaving them flying blind. "You do know where we're going?" Bulma asked nervously.  
  
"Not really." Em replied sheepishly as the cloud lifted and a huge mountain appeared before them.   
  
Bulma tensed up as she grabbed Trunks and Goten. She was scared but not for her own safety. If anything happens, she can just click on the suit and she will be safe. Unfortunately, Trunks and Goten won't be so lucky. Their strength is dependant on their Ki use and she didn't have time to find out if they are still able to hit head first into a mountain. "Please let us pass." Bulma prayed as she clutched Vegita's Saiyanball.  
  
The mountain vanished and a door appeared. Darkness surrounded them as they plunged downward. Finally, the car stopped inches over the ground and leveled itself. The car doors opened and Bulma shakily stepped out of the car. She haven't been that dizzy since her disastrous driving lessons with Goku. "That was so cool!" Trunks exclaimed, "Can we do that again?"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten agreed with circles in his eyes.  
  
"NO!" Bulma shook her head as she bowed toward Yajarobie and Em. "Thanks for saving us."  
  
"No problem." Yajarobie bowed back and then a group of rough looking guys with huge guns ran out and pointed their guns at the small group. "You must forgive us but how did you come back to life?"  
  
Bulma and the kids stood still for a long moment as they studied the warriors. They didn't notice it before but their clothes were torn and ragged. The weapons were dirty and look like they haven't been maintained in months. **Okay, stay calm... you are in a bizarre world where adorable but deadly aliens rule and Yajarobie is thin and kinda cool. Stay calm... have to convince them that you are not going to kill them.** "It's okay. We come in peace. I know this sounds far fetched but we're from an alternate universe, nothing like here."   
  
"Should we trust her, Sensei?" A young man whispered to Yajarobie.  
  
"No idea. This woman looks and acts like Bulma and those kids are part Saiyan." Yajarobie cautioned.   
  
"Trust them." A familiar white cat said as he limped into the room. Korin, the provider of the senzu beans stared at the group and nodded. "They are strangers in this world and looking for the lost Angels."  
  
"How do you know?" Goten wondered.  
  
Korin stared at the boy and said, "I read minds."  
  
The armed warriors lowered their guns and knelt down. "Forgive us. We must be careful in these times." Em said as she put away her sword.  
  
"Okay, now that we established the fact that we won't kill you what is going on?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"And how did you get so thin?" Goten asked as he pointed to Yajarobie's flat stomach.  
  
"Yeah, my dad said that you were a fat weak coward." Trunks said as he crossed his arm.  
  
"I was a fat weak coward." Yajarobie said as he clutched his sword. "A lot changed in this world since those days." He gazed down at Goten and smiled slightly. "But that can wait. We'll take you guys on a tour first and you can meet our fellow warriors. I am Yajarobie, one of the head fighters of the Rebels. This is Em Pilaf, my apprentice."  
  
"How do you do." Em said as she bowed.  
  
Bulma and the kids bowed back stunned. Em was short with blue skin, pointed ears, and long brown hair. She was dressed in brown rags and leather gloves with boots. Bulma recognized the last name immediately. **This girl must be related to Pilaf! Yajarobie thin and some blue elf a brave fighter... this world is weird.** "Hi. I'm Bulma, this is my son, Trunks and his best friend Goten." The Saiyanball beeped as it shook in her belt. "Oh... sorry." Bulma clicked on the ball and a baby came out. "This is... Vegita."   
  
"He's cute." Yajarobie said as he picked up the infant Saiyan and tickled his chin. "I haven't seen any babies in a long time... so adorable. Gitchie... gitchie... YEOW!!!" The Human screamed as he felt his hand being used as a teething ring. "Get it off! Get it off!"  
  
"Kill it!" A guard ordered as he pointed his gun at Vegita.  
  
"NO!" Bulma put her hand in front of the gun and held the Saiyanball with her other. "Let go or back to the ball you go."  
  
Vegita glared at his wife and released his grip. Bulma caught him and scowled. "Bad baby, very bad baby." She held her husband closely and apologized. "I'm so sorry about this, Yajarobie. The baby is... teething."  
  
"Well, you better keep him away from other people for a while." Yajarobie calmly said as he wrapped his hand in a bandage. "So, is that a clone of Vegita or a relative?"  
  
"He's... a clone of Vegita." Bulma said as she rocked Vegita in her arms. "It's complicated."  
  
"He got his personality." Yajarobie took a deep breath. "I know that you probably don't care about our situation but can you help us with your brilliant intellect? We need your help."  
  
Bulma glanced around at the base and then at Yajarobie. This place does feel depressing and they were stuck here for three days. "Of course we can help. We're stuck here for three days anyway and I don't want to stand around and do nothing."  
  
The warriors stared at her and then Yajarobie sighed in relief. "Thank you. I can give you a tour of the place."  
  
*****  
  
Bulma couldn't help but noticed the aura of despair and woe in this place. Weary men walked down the halls in leather outfits while carrying huge guns. Along the walls were pictures of Puchus with the red 'do not' sign over the pictures. Finally, they came across a huge security door. The samarai looked directly into the scanner and said, "Yajarobie, Saiyan Slayer."  
  
"Retna scan confirmed. Wipe your feet and enter." A computer voice said from the wall.  
  
"Scientists." Yajarobie sighed as he wiped his feet and the door opened.  
  
There was a vast layout of wires and monitors spanning the room. Some of the wires were broken and frayed but a lone man who was typing on the keyboard wasn't distracted. He was short with a tall hat and a worn out lab coat. "Hey, doc, we found the source of the dimensional disturbance you detected. They're from an alternate universe."  
  
The man paused in his busy work and turned around. Bulma and Vegita gasped in shock while Goten and Trunks just stared at him. He had a white mustache with an aged face. "DR. GERO!" Bulma exclaimed as she pulled Goten and Trunks back.  
  
"I see you knew my counterpart. Fascinating." The old man said as he stepped forward and stared at her. "Based on your reaction, I was still part of the red ribbon army and perhaps in that world I was your foe."  
  
"That's an understatement." Bulma grumbled.   
  
"Dr. G isn't evil. He's one of the reasons we're still alive." Yajarobie argued angrily. Bulma was stunned at the response. Kaioshin and the hunky looking Gohan told her that the people she will meet would not be at all like she expect. They were right.   
  
"I'm sorry, the last time I met the Dr. Gero of my world, he tried to kill me." Bulma said as she bowed her head. "I'll try to keep an open mind. I mean, a world where Yajarobie is cool can't be much like my world."  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot." Yajarobie scowled as he crossed his arms.   
  
"Ummm... why did the Puchu take over this planet?" Goten asked, "No body ever told us about Puchus taking over in our world."  
  
"Yeah, what happened here?" Trunks spoke up as he crossed his arms seriously.  
  
The scientist and the samurai nodded at each other and Yajarobie spoke up. "A lot happened in our world. It all began about... ten years ago. It was right after the Namekians left for their new world and Vegita flew off to find Goku. It was happy times, especially after Yamcha, Tien, Krillian, and Choutsu came back to life. We relaxed and wait for Goku to come back." The warrior signed as he stared up into the ceiling. "One day, we sensed a small ship came to this world. It landed in the middle of Western Capital City and a group of adorable aliens came out. We were all fooled by those cute faces and simple vocabulary, even their weapons of mass destruction looked adorable. More ships came and no one reacted. Their pure cuteness hid their evil intentions. They set up special ki inhibitors all over the planet disguised as decorations and proved themselves helpful by defeating Freeza and King Kold by themselves. We should've noticed that was odd since Freeza and King Kold were far stronger than us. Then, Capsule Corps was destroyed and Vegita mysteriously vanished. We thought Vegita had turned on Bulma and her family and killed them. Then, Goku, Chi Chi, and Gohan vanished without a trace. Then, the other warriors felt weaker and for some reason can't do simple things like flying or the Kame blast. With Bulma and the other scientists gone, we didn't know what was going on. Not even Korin and Kami knew what was going on. One dark day, the Puchu attacked us all. They were merciless. I barely managed to escape." Yajarobie pulled away part of his robe and revealed a huge scar down his chest. "Later, we found Gohan's body mutilated. Chi Chi was with him but she wasn't quite the same. We never did find Goku or Vegita, not even Baba and Korin can figure out what happened. That was over ten years ago. We had been working and training to keep ahead of the Puchu enemy. We managed to gather warriors who don't use Ki and other scientists who were hidden like Pilaf and Dr. G. This war is getting desperate. The Puchu are becoming stronger and we had to train just to keep up." Yajarobie collapsed onto a chair and held his head.  
  
Dr. Gero tapped on a bunch of buttons and added, "We are planning a massive strike against the main stronghold. We believe that the secret to the Puchu's power lies within those walls. Our mission is also to retrieve the Dragon Balls from the Puchu and find out what happened to the Saiyans."  
  
"Wait! The Puchu got the Dragon Balls too?!" Bulma interrupted, "Are they still active?"  
  
"Yes, they are. The Puchu knew that if Piccolo and Kami dies, the Dragon Balls are gone. They are holding Piccolo captive in those walls somewhere. They don't have all of the Dragon Balls." Dr. Gero pressed a button and a four star Dragon Ball appeared in a holographic form.   
  
"I had it kept in a special radar proof container for a long time." Em said as she stared at the hologram. "My father and I found it and kept it so no one else can make any wishes and we can use the Dragon Balls for ourselves."  
  
"That is what I would expect from Pilaf. I knew him in my world too." Bulma said as she nodded her head. "Thank Dende the Puchu didn't get to make a wish."  
  
"Who's Dende?" Yajarobie asked slightly confused.  
  
Bulma shook her head as she tapped her forehead. **Of course, Dende didn't come to Earth until the Cell Games.** "Never mind. How can we help?"  
  
"I am a genius in the science of artificial life and weaponry. However, I'm getting old and tired. The Puchu are far advanced than us and the technology we stole from them are helpful still..." The old man leaned his head back in exhaustion. "I can't keep this up forever. We need your intellect and other world technology to free this planet from this adorable but deadly enemy. The Puchu believe that you are dead and won't expect you. Your children are obviously powerful and will give us a secret weapon."  
  
Everyone stared at Bulma expectantly. Her heart pounded in her chest from all the pressure. For once in a long time, the entire world as she knew it depends solely on her and her brilliant mind. She could say no and wait out the two days but she can't. "Of course I'll help but we have a mission of our own. In two days, we will leave but we will give it all we have until then."   
  
"Excellent. You can get settled here and we can start working right away." Yajarobie said as he pointed to the door. "Hmmm..." The warrior peered at the baby. "Hmmm... what will you do about Vegita Jr.?"  
  
"He's coming with us. Vegita may not look like it but he can kick ass." Bulma smirked as she looked at the baby.  
  
"An infant is a fighter?" Dr. Gero said amused as he tickled the baby under the chin.  
  
"No! Wait!" Yajarobie screamed but it was too late.   
  
"STARS AND GARTERS!" The old man screamed as he held his bloody hand.   
  
"VEGITA!" Bulma chided as she wiped the blood away. "BAD BABY! VERY BAD BABY! NO SPECIAL PLAY TIME FOR YOU!"  
  
"He is so immature." Trunks said as he became flushed with embarrassment.   
  
"Uh huh." Goten agreed stunned.  
  
*****  
  
The room was bare with only a few mattresses on the floor. As the daughter of one of the richest men in the world, Bulma was used to plush beds with mirrors and her own private bathroom. However, from her travels, she learned to adapt to more primitive surroundings and discovered she can sleep anywhere. She held up her capsule box and stared at it. Everything she needs is in this tiny box, she could turn this room into something to be envied but she can't do it. These people put all their energy into fighting and surviving and to show off her wealth of a world that could have been would be mean.  
  
She glanced around and clicked on the Saiyanball. Vegita popped out looking peeved. "You know how much I hate that ball." He growled as he crossed his short arms.  
  
"Well..." Bulma leered down showing how much larger she is compared to the pint sized Saiyan, "if you would stop this habit of _biting_ every human that tries to cuddle you besides me, I would let you out more."  
  
"I am not a helpless infant." Vegita reminded, "I am a warrior who sacrificed a lot just to save your hides."  
  
"And I am grateful for that but that doesn't excuse your behavior." Bulma held Vegita to her chest and rocked him. She gently brushed her hand on his soft hair. "Why do I put up with you?"  
  
Before Vegita can answer, another voice spoke up, "Who are you?"  
  
The two looked at the door to see a familiar woman standing at the doorway. She was tall wearing a black leather outfit and a chain around her waist. A long scar crossed down her face and on her head was a crew cut of very short hair. "Chi Chi?!"  
  
"Who are you? Bulma's dead and she would never have a baby with that... monster." Chi Chi whispered as she aimed her gun at Bulma's face.  
  
**Shit.** Bulma thought as she sweatdropped.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks and Goten stared at the small guns they were carrying. They never had to deal with guns in their lives. All they need was their own bare hands and the power of Ki but their power was stripped from them.   
  
"Mr. Yajarobie, are you sure it's okay for us to carry guns?" Goten asked, "My mom would never let me carry a gun; she thought it was too dangerous."  
  
Trunks and Yajarobie fell over. "Of course." The samurai sighed as he rubbed the boy's head. "Your mom in this world is just as protective. Despite all that happened."  
  
Goten's face lit up. "Mom's still alive?!"  
  
"Yeah. She survived the Puchu battles... but she changed." Yajarobie sighed deeply as he thought about the woman.   
  
"Sir!" Turken said as he ran up and saluted. "Lady Mao is back and is going to Section 4."  
  
"SECTION FOUR?!" Yajarobie gulped showing a shadow of his past cowardly self. "Does she know about Bulma?"  
  
"Yes, but she didn't believe it."  
  
"Come on. We better go there before we're forced to clean the blood off of the walls again." The samurai took the kids and ran off to rooms.  
  
*****  
  
"Chi Chi, we're not evil." Bulma said calmly as she held her hands up. This version of Chi Chi was even more frightening than the Saiyan version she knew and liked. Her eyes were cold and her aura would rival Kyuushi's own aura of death.   
  
"You're older than I remembered and she would panic and beg for her life." Chi said as her gun hovered only an inch away from Bulma's nose. Her long finger rested on the trigger, all she has to do was pull and this imposter and the baby will be dead.   
  
"Chi! NO!" Yajarobie screamed as he grabbed the woman from behind and held her. "They're from a parallel dimension."  
  
Goten and Trunks stared at the woman. Despite her clothes, scars, and short hair, Goten recognized her immediately. "M-Mommy?!"  
  
Lady Mao paused as she looked behind herself and saw a pint size version of Goku staring at her. He had the hair, the eyes, and the outfit. "Who are you?" The woman whispered in shock.  
  
"This is Goten, he's your son." Bulma answered as she relaxed in the presence of the cool Yajarobie.  
  
Lady Mao gawked at the boy and then crossed her arms. "I don't have a son."  
  
"You do in our world." Bulma said as she held the baby in her arms.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goten! You look like someone from a movie!" Goten stepped forward and held out his hand.  
  
"Uh... I see." Lady Mao just stared at him. "I haven't seen a movie in ten years. Yaj, I'm going to train." She bowed her head and walked away.  
  
Goten's eyes watered up as he gazed at Yajarobie. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No! Of course not." Yajarobie said as he put his hand on Goten's head. "Chi's been like that for a while. She's just shocked at seeing someone like you guys." He took a deep breath as he stood up and looked at the door. "Give her time."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Bulma stared at the door. "Maybe we should keep a lower profile."  
  
"Maybe, but you still need to get ready for the mission. Why don't I take you to the training grounds? I know where Chi trains and we can avoid her for a while."  
  
"The kids do need to know about fighting without Ki. Lead the way, Yajarobie."  
  
*****  
  
The group walked down to the training halls. Goten was now dressed in a Saiyanman outfit to hide his face and 'Goku' features. He was shocked to see his mother like that. Trunks was just as stunned but didn't show it. Bulma and Vegita remained as calm as possible despite the circumstances.  
  
"YA!" A group of teenagers screamed as they stabbed an individual stuffed Puchu with a familiar old man watching them. He was dressed in camouflage with a red barrette on his bald head.   
  
"Again! Don't be afraid of their cuteness! Strike them hard!" The old man barked as he sat crosslegged on a pillow.  
  
"Master Roshi?" Bulma squeaked.  
  
"Eh?" The old man glanced at the group and fell over. "GAH!" He paused and stood up and examined Bulma closely, especially at her chest.  
  
Bulma put her hand onto his face and gently pushed him away. "That's close enough, Roshi."  
  
Master Roshi chuckled as he rubbed his head. "Yep, you are definitely a version of Bulma. Your bust increased slightly, had kids?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Bulma blushed as she looked down. "You didn't change much in this world."  
  
"You certainly did... and what a cute baby you got there!" He reached over and tickled the baby under the chin. "YEOW!!!"  
  
The students stopped and wield their swords. "Don't worry about it. The baby did it twice already." Yajarobie waved his hands as he glared at the infant. "You really take after your father don't you?"  
  
"You have no idea." Bulma glared at her husband and waved the Saiyanball in front of him. "Veggie, do I have to remind you about the ball?"  
  
Vegita giggled slightly as he licked the blood.   
  
"Saiyans." Bulma took out her handkerchief and wiped away the blood. "If you keep this up, I may have to muzzle you."  
  
Vegita stopped his giggling and stared at her.   
  
"Yes, a muzzle." She bowed her head to Master Roshi who was wrapping his hand. "I'm so sorry; Vegita just doesn't like being called 'cute' or treated like a baby."  
  
"I've been dealt with worse." The sagely man said as he looked down at the kids. "Howdy! Are you Bulma's kids too?"  
  
"I am but Goten's a close friend of ours." Trunks introduced, "I'm Trunks and this is Goten."  
  
"Hi!" Goten held out his hand.   
  
"Hmmm... you must be Goku's kid." Roshi guessed as he rubbed his beard.  
  
Goten's jaw dropped as he took off his bandana. "How did you know?"  
  
"You act just like him when he was your age." The man nodded as he patted Goten on the head with his unbitten hand. "A pity that kids like you doesn't exist here."  
  
"Yeah, Mom- Uh... the alternate version of my Mom was weird. She was way different than my own mommy." Goten explained sadly.   
  
"I bet she was. A lot happened in this world." Master Roshi stared at the students.   
  
"What are they doing?" Trunks asked pointing to the fighting students.  
  
"Mental exercises." Yajarobie replied, "The Puchu are supernaturally cute and one has to train to be able to attack the alien. There are only a rare few who can kill a Puchu despite the cuteness at the first fight."  
  
"Those creatures are adorable." Bulma agreed, "So, these dummies prepare you mentally for killing Puchus?"  
  
"Yeah. We do it all the time to remind ourselves that these are the enemies. They are adorable but they enslave Humans and changed everything." Master Roshi reminisced. He picked up a sword and handed it to Goten. "Wanna try? Harder than it looks."  
  
"Sure." Goten came up to the dummy and stared at it. Its cute face stared at him and it sparkled. He held up his sword and trembled. "I... can't do it." He pouted as he handed the sword back.  
  
"Give it to me." Trunks ordered as he snatched the sword and swung at the dummy only to miss. Sweat came down his forehead as he swung again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hit it. "It's so... cute."  
  
"And that's just a dummy." Master Roshi took the sword and poked it. "Only someone who either has a strong will or be completely crazy can kill a Puchu."  
  
  
  
"That's true." Yajarobie focused and stabbed the doll. "Even I can barely handle massacring Puchus. The irony of it all, in this world, a pure heart can kill you."  
  
"No way! My daddy told me that a pure heart can do anything!" Goten argued.  
  
"That is what Chi once believed until..." The samurai shuttered as he looked away. "Never mind."  
  
"May I try?" Bulma asked as she held out her hand. "I have a strong will and my heart is not that 'pure'."  
  
"Go ahead." Yajarobie gave Bulma the sword and another dummy appeared.  
  
She handed Vegita to Trunks and took a deep breath. The dummy stared back at her with its sparkling eyes. **Focus... this is an evil alien. This is an evil alien. Think about Freeza, Zarbon, Ginyu, Lazarus... these Puchus are just as evil.** She closed her eyes and struck the dummy. Its head flew off and landed on the floor.  
  
"Wow. First strike." Master Roshi and everyone else applauded, including the pint size Vegita.   
  
"I can be 'unpure' if I need to be, especially if I have to protect the ones I love." Bulma said as she smirked playfully.  
  
"Hey! Guys! Lady Mao's training!" Erasa exclaimed as she ran in.  
  
"All right!" The other students screamed as monitors came up from the floor. They sat down on the mats and watched with great interest.  
  
"Lady Mao?" Goten repeated.  
  
"That's what we call Chi." Yajarobie put his hands behind his back and watched the monitor. Lady Mao was fighting Puchu look-alikes and slaughtering them mercilessly. "She is training the highest level. In there, the Puchus and others are real and will fight back. They are as lifelike as they can be."  
  
"I say she will kill the final one." Erasa whispered to Em.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Final one?" Bulma repeated, "Like a boss to a game level?"  
  
"It's no game." Master Roshi said as Lady Mao stood over the slain 'Puchus'. Out of nowhere, Piccolo appeared and attacked the fighter.  
  
"Piccolo!" Goten gasped as he watched his 'mother' fight the 'Namekian'.   
  
"Not Piccolo but an incredible simulation." Dr. Gero said as he stared at the screen. "The Puchu can control other people and use them for their own gain. Our top fighters have to prepare for the situation which we would have to fight our own kind."  
  
"Oh man." Bulma winced as she watched Lady Mao behead Piccolo. "This Chi Chi is so... psycho."  
  
"She lost everything and everyone she cared about." Yajarobie reflected, "This war broke her heart."  
  
The group became silent as they watched Lady Mao blast and slash various people with an inhuman look in her eyes. Roshi and Yajarobie stood straighter in anticipation. "Here it comes..." Roshi said as he clenched his hands.  
  
Finally, out of the ground, a mannequin appeared looking identical to Goku.  
  
"Goku?" Bulma asked, "You have a practice dummy that looks like Goku?"  
  
"It's the ultimate test. We all know that Goku was missing and not dead. We have to prepare for the possibility that we will have to kill Goku. Only those who never knew Goku could destroy the mannequin. None of us, not even me could kill him but we still try." Yajarobie explained as he crossed his arms.  
  
Lady Mao growled as she tensed up. She took a sword and pointed it at his chest. Sweat came down her face as she stared at it. Her body trembled as she dropped the sword and collapsed on the ground weeping.  
  
"Okay! Show's over!" Master Roshi waved his hands as the monitors sank back into the floor. "Go back to your training!"  
  
"Excuse me." Yajarobie bowed and walked away.  
  
"No matter how much she trains, she can never kill the final one." Dr. Gero muttered, "A pity."  
  
"I don't think that anyone can summon the will to kill Goku." Bulma looked down.  
  
Vegita growled and let out a loud cough.  
  
"Okay, maybe adult Vegita." Bulma rolled her eyes as she picked up the baby.  
  
"Poor... uh... alternate Mom." Goten sobbed, "She has no one."  
  
"She has us and Yajarobie." Dr. Gero comforted as he patted the boy's head. "Don't worry."  
  
"Master Roshi?" Bulma leaned down and whispered, "Don't tell me that Yajarobie and Lady Moa are... together?"  
  
The old man just nodded.   
  
"Whoa."  
  
*****  
  
Lady Mao knelt on the floor as she bashed her hand onto the floor. "Why can't I kill him?" The woman wailed as she looked up at the dummy. "Why can't I get over you?"  
  
"You still have a thing for him." Yajarobie said as he came up and sat beside her. "That's normal."  
  
"It's been ten years, Yaj, I know that I should get over him but I can't." Lady Mao sobbed as she shook her head. "Every day, I hope to see my Goku at that door smiling cheerfully at me. That kid... he looks just like Goku. It's not fair!"  
  
"It will be over tomorrow. We will find Goku and the others and free this world once and for all." Yajarobie whispered as he held her. "Just hold on till then. You have to hang on for your sake. Goku and Gohan would want you to go on."  
  
"I know... I will do it." With renewed power, Lady Mao stood up and ran her hand through her short hair.   
  
"That's my gal." Yajarobie smiled slightly as he hugged her.   
  
*****  
  
Lady Mao and Yajarobie came out of the training room and saw Bulma and the others there. "Are you okay, Chi Chi?" Bulma asked concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine." Lady Mao said as she slipped on the cold mask.   
  
"Why don't we go and grab some rations? I'm getting hungry." Yajarobie patted his stomach.  
  
"Well, it's good to see some things never change." Bulma chuckled as they followed the warriors outside.  
  
*****  
  
The dining area was metallic and with various tables and chairs. People were sitting around talking about fighting. Bulma and the others stared at their glasses.   
  
"Eat up. It's our treat." Yajarobie said as he took a glass and he and Lady Mao toasted and drank up.  
  
Bulma stared at her drink. It was brown and yet doesn't smell like chocolate. "What is this?"  
  
"Nutrition ration shakes. We need to use every single scrap of edibles to make these babies. They're not that tasty but they keep us alive."  
  
"No wonder you're so thin." Bulma realized as she sipped her shake and fought the urge to throw up. This drink was horrible tasting, she wondered what ingredients were tossed in.   
  
Goten and Trunks stared at their drinks and then at Yajarobie and Lady Mao. "Do we have to drink this?" Trunks spoke up.  
  
"It would be rude not to." Bulma pointed out as she sat Vegita up in a high baby chair. "Just drink it. It's good for you."   
  
"Okay." Goten pouted and tried to drink it again.  
  
"Just gulp it down at once, you won't taste it." Lady Mao advised as she took her drink and chugged it down until it was gone. "Ah." She wiped her mouth and looked at Goten. "I know it looks disgusting to you but it's the only way."  
  
"Down the hatch." Bulma shrugged as she took the drink and gulp it down so hard she couldn't breathe until it was gone. "*gasp* YUCK!"  
  
"This is worst than Grandpa's attempts to recreate the senzu bean." Trunks complained.  
  
"Your turn, Veggie." Bulma cooed as she poured the contents into a baby bottle. She pushed the bottle to Vegita's face and he turned his head. "Don't be stubborn."   
  
"I'm not eating it." Vegita growled as he held his hands up.  
  
"You have to eat this to be nice and strong. Don't you wanna be strong when you grow up?" Bulma chided as she tried to feed Vegita again.  
  
"I don't wanna eat that shit." Vegita turned his head and put both hands over his mouth.  
  
Lady Mao and Yajarobie gawked at the infant. "Wait a sec. Did that baby just talk?" Yajarobie asked as his face paled.  
  
"How old is he?" Lady Mao asked as she studied Vegita closely. "Gohan couldn't talk until he was eight months."  
  
Vegita nearly choked as he nearly blushed from embarrassment. It was humiliating for the once powerful warrior to be reduced to a mere infant depending on everyone to take care of even his most basic needs. It didn't help with the fact that he was 'adorable'. **At least I'm still a Saiyan unlike that mutt, Kakarot.**  
  
"Oh... well, he's more intelligent since he got it from me." Bulma bragged as she rubbed her chest. "When I was a year old, I could order stuff from a catalog. For my first birthday, my mom gave me my first credit card!"  
  
"Yeah. My Grandma gave me a credit card when I was three." Trunks said as he held up his own credit card.  
  
"Of course." Lady Mao looked over the baby again and said, "You can talk all this time?"  
  
"Duh." Vegita rolled his eyes.  
  
"You need to learn some manners." Lady Mao cooed as she picked him up being careful not to get bitten.   
  
"Do you want to take care of Veggie for us?" Bulma asked as she smiled sweetly.   
  
Lady Mao paled as she looked at the baby nervously. "I don't know. It's been a long time since I've handled babies."  
  
"Trust me on this, your mother instincts never leave. Besides, Veggie-chan here will tell you what he needs, just avoid being bit and you'll do fine." Bulma said as she gently pinched Vegita's cheek. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"Don't call me, Veggie-chan." Vegita growled as he raised his hand.  
  
*****  
  
Figures sat around the table as various monitors flickered on and off revealing different universes looking for some sign of the Kaioshin supporters. The meeting room was huge and had a chair and special coffee holder for each rebelling god.  
  
"Oh, that was smart, sending a flock of giant chickens to that Namekian and Saiyan." One god smarted off to Kaio Sanders.  
  
"Hey! They're demons! Not chickens!" Kaio Sanders pounded his fist. "I would've gotten them too if it weren't for those meddling kids. Your agent didn't do so hot, Kaio Ketchuma."  
  
"Mutwo is far more imposing than your chicken army!" The god screamed as he stood up.  
  
"Guys!" Kaio Hancho screamed as he pounded his gavel. The bickering gods paused and stared at him. Kaio Hancho was chosen as the leader of the rebelling gods who called themselves 'No Kaioshin Group'. He was dressed in a black business suit with the symbol of 'Kaio' on the back. Like the other gods, they had chosen different looks to reflect the mortals that they rule. "We only had a couple of set backs! They are a group of weak mortals and we are gods who have existed before their planet was formed!"  
  
"I heard these so called mortals killed King Kai by accident." Kaio Sanders said as he ran his fingers through his white goatee.   
  
"I am aware of that. We must be careful about our encounters. You two have been sending your warriors that just announce they are here to fight them." Kaio Hancho said as he showed pictures of Mutwo and Clucker being beaten by the Z writers. "Our warriors are powerful and experienced but these warriors are even stronger and would most likely be supported by their counterparts of the various alternate worlds. That is their advantage. We must be more... low profile about out attempts. We don't need to kill them, although that would be a bonus, but we do need the Angel Locators. Any volunteers?"  
  
"I can send the next warriors." Kaio Ilpiazzao said as he stood up and adjusted his small glasses. "They are weak by our standards but loyal and no one would suspect them."  
  
"Very well, you may take them." Kaio Hancho said as he gestured to a screen showing Goten and Trunks playing as Bulma works on some invention.   
  
"Thank you, your honor." Kaio Ilpiazzao said as he bowed.   
  
*****  
  
Bulma sighed as she rubbed her eyes. Goten and Trunks were resting comfortingly on their futons in their room. They had just spent the past six hours training and they need their rest. Vegita was napping in a crib in the lab next to her. She trusted Lady Mao and the others but she can't trust Vegita in keeping his big mouth away from them.   
  
"Bulma?" Lady Mao asked as she knocked on the door. She was dressed in a long robe carrying a tray with a tea pot and two small cups on it. "Still working?"  
  
"Yeah... but I'm ready for a break." Bulma yawned as she stretched her arms. "Chi- I mean, Lady Mao, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I haven't slept a night in ten years, not since that day." Lady Mao explained as she poured the tea. "I spend my nights training and sometimes collecting my thoughts over a cup of tea."  
  
"Tea?" Bulma repeated as Lady Mao poured the second cup.  
  
"Yes, we don't just drink water and the rations. We managed to learn to grow tea leaf trees here and brew our own tea." Lady Mao explained as she sipped it slowly.   
  
Bulma nodded as she started to sip the tea. It was slightly bland since she prefer sugar with her tea but it was much better than the rations. "Not bad. Not bad at all."  
  
"Yes, tea is one of the few normal things left in this crazy world." Lady Mao sighed as she ran her fingers through her short hair. "Nothing's the same, not even me." She glanced at Bulma and said, "I'm sorry for threatening you and the children. Just seeing you again, looking great, it almost hurts."   
  
"Hey, don't worry about it." Bulma calmly said as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I wasn't that scared. You would never kill me."  
  
"I did." Lady Mao whispered as her hands shook.  
  
"What? I thought the Puchu killed my counterpart." Bulma was stunned. Did this woman really kill her?   
  
"No. You and your family vanished without a trace." Lady Mao shook as she wiped her eyes. "At first, we looked for you hard, especially after the Puchu started taking over. We needed all the help we can get. I was naïve about the fact that things will still work out. Our rebel group did a grand attack at the base and... and a destructive but strangely cute metal monster attacked us. It was fast and furious. We attacked it viciously and finally, I took a huge gun and blasted its torso. I stabbed the hole repeatedly in pure anger until... blood gushed up like some demented fountain."   
  
Bulma paled and said, "There was someone trapped inside of the robot."  
  
"Yes." Lady Mao stared at her with wide eyes and said, "All that blood and yet... I still recognized you. I just collapsed and... I didn't remember what happened after that. When I came to... Yajarobie was sitting by my bed asleep. It turned out I was in some form of shock induced coma for over a month. Yajarobie have been taking care of me and..." Lady Mao blushed slightly. "I never thought it would happen."  
  
Bulma's eyes bulged open as her jaw dropped. "Whoa! You and Yajarobie?! No way."  
  
Lady Mao quirked an eyebrow and said, "That's what I thought when I found out you and Vegita have something going on."  
  
Bulma stared at her and sighed. "Point."  
  
"Besides, I haven't... slept with Yajarobie yet. I'm still faithful to Goku, I just can't do it until I know for certain what happened." Lady Mao explained, "Yaja has been very understanding to me and keep his distance when needed."  
  
"That's cool. I guess. Just that... well... you and Yajarobie." Bulma turned red as she looked around. She wasn't sure how else to talk about it.   
  
"That's okay. This world must be bizarre to you. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
Lady Mao took a deep breath and asked, "Is Goku and my counterpart happy in that world you came from?"  
  
Bulma frowned as she rubbed her chin. Even with all of her brilliance, she couldn't figure out how to answer that question. "It's not perfect but yeah, they were happy together." Bulma finally replied.  
  
"Any problems?"  
  
Bulma winced slightly. "It was very hard in that world for Chi Chi. Goku died there but he came back. He and your counterpart just changed and I really can't say how."  
  
"And Gohan?" Lady Mao asked almost desperately.   
  
"He's very smart. He's one of the smartest teenagers I know. Unfortunately, he still acts naïve like his father." Bulma chuckled trying to ease the tension.   
  
"Is he handsome? I mean, does he look like Goku?"  
  
"He could pass himself off as his twin except for the hair."  
  
"That's a relief." Lady Mao sighed almost smiling. "Goten, how much like Goku is he?"  
  
"Hmmm... why don't you ask him yourself?" Bulma asked, "I mean, Goten's a very nice boy and he's worried about you."  
  
"I don't know." Lady Mao shook her head. "It hurts to see him, so nice and innocent..." She turned her head to hide her tears. "I just can't."  
  
Bulma patted her friend on the shoulder. This version of Chi Chi is so sad and had it harder than the Chi Chi she knew in her own world. It was sad, almost as if it was destined to make things hard for Goku and Chi Chi of any world to get together. "It's okay. Things will work out. Just keep hoping for the best."  
  
"Hope... that's one of the few things that we need."  
  
*****  
  
The sun rose over the vast mountain tops but it cannot be seen from deep underground. Bulma and the kids went to the platform where Lady Mao, Yajarobie, Kami, and Korin were standing there. They were standing grandly down at the soldiers below. Bulma gasped at how young they are, most of them look like they would be Gohan's age, if Gohan was alive.   
  
Yajarobie walked to the side and held his sword. There was silence as the group stared up at him. "People of the resistance, for many years, we had fought the war against the evil but adorable Puchu. Today is a standing point, tomorrow will either be our first day of true freedom or eternal slavery. Either way, what happens in the next battle shall decide the very fate of civilization as we know it. We must give everything we have or we will lose everything. Fight for our lost loved ones. Fight for humanity!" Yajarobie proclaimed as he rose his fist.   
  
"Fight for real food!" Goten screamed as he lifted his fist.   
  
The others facefaulted and the crowd cheered, "YEAH! REAL FOOD!"  
  
"Goten!" Bulma whispered harshly.   
  
Yajarobie chuckled as he put his hand on Goten's head. "That's okay. Food is a great motivation. Let's do it!"  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
"HAIL KAIO ILPIAZZARO!!!" A young female voice cried out.  
  
"Ummm... Ms. Excel, wrong saying." A softer voice spoke up.  
  
"Oops... heh heh... said too much, Hyatt." Excel chuckled as sheepishly. "FORGET WHAT I JUST YELLED OUT!"  
  
"Let's do this." Bulma sighed as she rubbed her temples.  
  
*****  
  
The plan was simple enough. Most of the warriors would be attacking the special Ki blocking stations and weaken the Ki inhibitor shields enough for Goten and Trunks to fight. The Puchu were confident and if all of Yajarobie's warriors attack at once, they will be overwhelmed long enough for Bulma's team to sneak in the main base and find the seventh Dragon Ball.  
  
Bulma and the group crept in the underground tunnels while they wait. She looked at her teammates. Lady Mao was shining her sword and looked up with dark eyes. Vegita was in his special ball waiting for the signal. Her son and his best friend were getting ready to power up. Excel and Hyatt were exchanging recipes for cooking dogs. This was it.  
  
"Lady Mao?" Bulma asked as she came up, "Are you nervous?"  
  
The woman looked at her. "I've been waiting for this moment for an eternity. I know Gohan is dead but I never saw Goku's body. I need to know, one way or another."  
  
Bulma nodded and put her hand on Lady Mao's shoulder. "Don't worry, I know that I am not really your Bulma but I am your friend. We'll find Goku, I promise."  
  
"Thanks." Lady Mao just took a deep breath. She held up her gun and tightened her headband.  
  
"Here it is." Em said as she gestured upward. "The Puchu base is over us. This is one of the flaws they had managed to miss. We attack as soon as the Ki Inhibitor fields were weakened."  
  
Bulma nodded at the plan. They had already studied the base's plans taken from the spies. They figured where the most likely places to find the missing Saiyans and the Dragon Balls are at. It was an insane plan, she could die but these people need her help. Besides, she had four secret weapons, her special armor, her son, Goten, and Vegita.   
  
Goten's eyes brightened as he gasped, "Hey! I can feel my power!"  
  
"Me too." Trunks exclaimed as his hair became gold and his eyes flashed green.  
  
Em and the others gasped at the radiant light of the two super saiyans. No one had ever seen a Super Saiyan before but they heard about it in the legends.   
  
"These kids... their power are amazing." Em gasped out in astonishment. "Okay! Let's fight!"  
  
"Now!" Bulma ordered as she held up the Saiyanball and a bright portal appeared below them.  
  
The group vanished into the portal and reappeared in a vast complex. Bulma pressed on her button, her armor spread out over her body and she got out a gun. "Let's rock and roll, people."  
  
*****  
  
The plan was working out smoothly. Bulma's advanced technology and Goten and Trunks' strength was more than a match for the Puchu's own numbers. None of them could kill the small adorable creatures but the more experienced warriors handled them.  
  
Bulma smirked as she took out the Saiyanball and Vegita popped out. "Vegita?" The woman asked hopefully as she looked around. "Can you sense them?"  
  
Vegita closed his eyes and focused. "Yes, Kakarot's that way." He pointed to the left.  
  
"I'll go there!" Lady Mao volunteered, "Bulma, you go and get the Dragon Balls!"  
  
"Just be careful." Bulma said as she flipped on her visor and clicked on the Dragon Ball radar.   
  
Lady Mao nodded and ran off.  
  
*****  
  
Lady Mao's heart pounded as she blasted Puchus everywhere. The Ki Inhibitors are completely off and she had never felt so alive in so long. All she can think about was her husband waiting for her.   
  
"He's this way."  
  
Lady Mao looked down to see Goten in super saiyan form pointed to the right. She smiled slightly and nodded, "Thank you. I can handle myself."  
  
*****  
  
Bulma rushed down the hallway as she took out a long light saber and swung at the Puchus. She was focusing on the six Dragon Balls in her radar. It was deja'vu for her to hunt for the Dragon Balls again. Ever since she was sixteen, the previous seven Dragon Balls circled her life; they influenced her life and the world around in so many ways.   
  
This world now depends on those Dragon Balls more than ever. She rushed into a huge lab where there were six Dragon Balls in a circle attached to wires that led into six tubes. Bulma paused as she looked at the dark creatures, they looked evil, far more vicious than the absurdly cute Puchu that she had been mauling.   
  
She ran to the nearest counsel and put her palm onto the keyboard. "Armor, link up with main database and translate." Images and symbols filled her visor as her armor hummed. **I am such a genius.**  
  
Time froze around her as her armor computed everything. She was amazed at the level of security of this system. Even her advanced technology was having difficulty getting in. Then, she saw the security systems. She can see all of the fighters doing all they could. Her son Trunks was bravely knocking out scores of Puchu and their robots. At that moment, she was so proud of him and yet so scared for his life. Diligently, she laid various viruses she had brought with her just in case she had to deal with technological threats. The Puchu technology could fight it but in the meantime, the virus will cause a serious mess in the Puchu weapons and Ki Inhibitors.   
  
She smirked as she watched the various robots slow down and shields dropped. The warriors should get more of a chance for survival. She glanced at a nearby wall as it opened up and revealed Piccolo. "Perfect." She ran up to the Namekian and disconnected him from the wall. He was in perfect condition, no wires or signs of body control. No doubt, the Puchus needed him in perfect condition for the Dragon Balls. "Wake up, Piccolo." Bulma urged.  
  
"Bulma? Am I dead?" Piccolo moaned.  
  
"Not yet. Can you move?"  
  
"No."  
  
Quickly, she tossed a capsule down onto the floor. In a poof of smoke, it transformed into large human pod. "Climb into this and sleep. It's a med capsule." Exhausted the man just nodded and climbed into the pod. It transformed back into a capsule. Bulma picked it up and carefully tucked it into her armor.  
  
"Now, for those Dragon Balls." She sang as she worked on the six precious spheres in front of her.  
  
"Puchu!"  
  
"Huh?" Bulma rose her visor to see a group of angry Puchus and a tall figure standing in front of them wearing Puchu armor. It's faceplate was identical to a Puchu's face with it's cute ears and eyes. It had pink chest place, yellow armor plates on both the arms and legs, and a bunch of pink ribbons circling his body. "Swell." She muttered as she went into defense position.  
  
A Puchu came up and his face became distorted into something angrier and more human looking. "You have no right to meddle in our affairs!" The Puchu said as he raised his fist.  
  
"You... you can speak English?" Bulma asked stunned as she reached behind her and tapped on the counsel.   
  
"Of course, we can understand many languages but we speak in our native Puchu language to maintain our cute demeanor. We Puchu have defeated many worlds thanks to our cuteness and we have never faced a prize like this." The Puchu said, "The only world that held off the Saiyans must be a great and powerful world and it will remain ours! We won't let anyone from any alternate world stop us."  
  
Bulma glared at them and powered up her armor. "I will stop you runts."  
  
"You will have to stop our most powerful fighter first." The Puchu said as the tall Puchu stepped forward. "Puku! Kill her!"  
  
The fighter nodded and lunged at her. Bulma's fast armor ducked the blow and she flipped to the side. "Telepathic mode." Bulma initiated as her helmet connected to the temples and there was a hum in her brain. The telepathic mode enabled her to move faster in battle and initiate weapons without having to say it outloud. The only problem was the headache it causes.   
  
The man punched her and slammed her body into the wall. The woman moaned as he stepped forward. **Damn it. Computer, scan energy readings.**  
  
The voice inside her head clicked and it said, "Scanning... power level is 1,245,450. Subject hindered by virus and had restrained himself on the last punch."  
  
**Great, how can I defeat someone like that?**  
  
"Unknown." The armor replied.  
  
"I wasn't asking you." Bulma muttered under her breath. Puku attacked her again and the woman ducked. "You're not the talkative type are you?" She asked as she backed away. "Why are you doing this, Puku? Are you being controlled? If you are, fight it!"  
  
Puku paused and tensed up. She can see Puku's hesitation, the desire to fight back but he couldn't. Her Saiyanball beeped loudly and Bulma placed her hand on it. Vegita wants to fight or at least get out. **Sorry, Vegita, this guy is too powerful for you and I can't leave the Dragon Balls alone.**  
  
"Hey! Leave Mom alone!" Trunks boomed as he came in covered in purple blood and glowing in that powerful Super Saiyan light.  
  
"Trunks." Bulma whispered as she stared at Puku. "Be careful."  
  
Puku and Trunks fought as Bulma beat down the various Puchus. The Puchus were relatively weak and didn't anticipate Bulma's superior armor. She glanced at Trunks who was beating the slightly weaker Puku back. "Go, Trunks!" Bulma cheered as she sat down at the computer and worked to free the Dragon Balls.  
  
A beaten Puchu got up and clicked on the intercom. "Puchu! Pu!" The alien screamed.  
  
Hordes of Puchus rushed into the lab with their guns ready.   
  
"Two can play it at this game." Bulma said as she clicked on her arm. "Goten! Lady Mao! We need you!"  
  
"Right here, Bulma." Lady Mao said as she got out a pair of swords. The other warriors came into the lab, among them were the two strange girls. Everyone screamed and attacked each other. Unfortunately, the small lab made it very hard to move around in, let along fight.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
"I can't breathe!"  
  
"Move your arm!"  
  
"This is not a good place to fight."  
  
"Puchu!"  
  
The lab doors opened and several people fell out. Excel and Hyatt moaned as they lay on the floor. "I don't feel too good." The blond moaned as her eyes spun.  
  
"You are going down, monster." Lady Moa vowed as she held up her swords and attacked Puku.  
  
Bulma watched the two fight. Lady Mao was much weaker than Trunks in his super saiyan form and yet she was holding her own. **Computer, what is Puku's power level?**  
  
"Power level at 30,000 and dropping." The computer replied.  
  
**Odd, Puku is holding back much more than when he was fighting me and Trunks. He must be... oh no.** "Trunks! Goten! Get the Dragon Balls! Chi Chi can take care of herself!" Bulma ordered as she stood up. She knew who this man is and that if Goten accidentally kill him, the young boy may never recover.   
  
"Are you sure?" Goten asked hesitantly.  
  
"Go ahead!" Lady Mao nodded toward Goten. "I've been training for years for this moment. Go." She gently placed her hand on Goten's forehead.  
  
"Okay." Goten nodded as he beamed and followed Trunks to the chamber. Puku paused as he watched the two kids ran off.   
  
Lady Mao powered up with a bright lavender aura and then slashed at Puku's mask. "YA!!!"  
  
The mask split in two and Lady Mao and Bulma gasped. His face was pale and attached to wires. He gazed at Lady Mao and Bulma and whispered, "Please, end it."  
  
Lady Mao's grip tightened on her swords and raised her head defiantly. Bulma powered up her weapons. A flash and a slash later, the man fell to the ground smiling. Lady Mao collapsed onto her knees and for the first time in what felt like forever, she wept.  
  
Bulma sighed as she took out her empty capsule and encapsulized the body. She can't let Gohan see this alternate version of Goku in this condition but he deserves a proper burial.   
  
*****   
  
"Well, that was a good mission." Kami said as he rose his glass of rations. "The Puchu are in complete disrepair, we have all seven Dragon Balls, and the Ki inhibitors are destroyed. Impressive job."  
  
"Oh yeah. We kicked butt." Em said as she held up some water.   
  
The other warriors were smiling and laughing to each other in what felt like forever. Lady Moa sighed as she held a small capsule in her hand. Bulma saw her and patted her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay."  
  
"I wish we can bring Goku back but the Dragon Balls can only bring back a dead man once."   
  
Bulma winced as she remembered the old rules with the original Dragon Balls. Dende didn't create another set of Dragon Balls for them to use in this world. Right now, she wasn't sure if Dende was alive or not. "It's okay. Goku's fine. He's free."  
  
"Funny..." Lady Mao choked on her words as her hands shook. "I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Goku's dead and yet I feel relief. What do I do now?"  
  
"Move on with your life. This planet still needs your help but it has a fighting chance to get rid of the Puchu threat forever." Bulma advised, "Maybe even get together with Yajarobie, this will sound odd from me but he looks kinda cute now." The Saiyanball beeped loudly and Bulma glared at it. "Hey, I'm not attracted to him."  
  
"Maybe." Lady Mao chuckled slightly. She sighed as she looked at Goten and Trunks who were taking a nap. "You will take care of Goten right? He is such a sweet boy, much like his father."  
  
"Of course I will. He's like a second son to me." Bulma promised, "But I do have to get going my device is recharged." She held out her remote.  
  
"You and your children should go on with your mission." Kami insisted as he and Piccolo came forward.   
  
"But, there's so much to do here." Goten moaned as he and Trunks came up.   
  
"No, we have to leave. This is not our world and we need to find your brother and the other angels." Bulma insisted.  
  
Lady Mao noticed the disappointed look on Goten's face. "It's okay." The woman patted the boy's head. "We have the Dragon Balls and the Puchus are in chaos. We have a long hard road ahead of us but we can handle it."  
  
Goten's face lit up as he hugged Lady Mao. "You sounded just like Mommy!"  
  
Lady Mao blushed as she tried to pull away. "Oh. Thank you."  
  
Bulma smiled slightly as she reached for her remote and locator in her pouches. "We better leave before things get too..." She paled as she held up her remote and searched for the locator with the other hand. "Oh no..."  
  
"Oh no?" Yajarobie repeated as he felt slightly sick himself. "What do you mean 'oh no'?"  
  
"The Angel Locator is gone." Bulma gasped out. She couldn't understand it. It was with her when she attacked the base. She was sure she didn't lose it. If the wrong people get such a valuable device, she couldn't think about it. "Oh... how silly of me. I installed a special homing device just in case." She flipped on her visor and tapped in the information. Everyone waited intensely and then she took off her visor. "It's in this room, thirty feet East and three feet South."  
  
The group looked around and Excel held up the locator. "Hee hee... we have it!" The blond stood up and exclaimed, "I am Excel and this is Hyatt and we are on behalf of Kaio Ilpiazzao! With this angel locator, we will rule the universe and I will gain the affection of my mas-" A trapdoor came under her and she and the other woman fell. "I'M FALLING..."  
  
"She stole the locator! That dumb blond..." Bulma growled as she flipped on her visor and ran to the spot. "It was a transdimenstional doorway leading to some other place. Damn it! Outsmarted by a blond... Goten! Trunks! We go now! Maybe we can trace it with Vegita's portals. Good luck!" She held up the Saiyanball and a white portal opened up. Bulma jumped in.  
  
"Good luck!" Trunks cried out as he leaped into the hole.  
  
"Bye!" Goten waved to Lady Mao and the others and then followed his friend. The portal vanished leaving the warriors confused.  
  
"What do we do now?" Em finally asked.  
  
"We go on." Lady Mao said as she clutched the capsule. "We cannot help them now. They will be fine. We always go on."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Futuristic Mirai World

Yes! Finally! The fifth chapter of 'Bold New Worlds' is completed! All characters except for those you do not recognize belong to Akira Toriyama. The others belong to me.   
  
Bold New Worlds  
  
Part Five  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
Krillian Chestnut had endured many things in his life. He was beaten up by aliens, was killed twice and even got married to a beautiful android and now he's traveling to alternate worlds with the fate of one of his best friends, Gohan, and the Multiverse at stake. It's times like these he wished he was a normal human being.  
  
"Gang way!" He screamed as he fell onto the ground after a long dive through the long vortex.   
  
His wife, Eighteen, and brother-in-law, Seventeen, dodged Krillian's fall and he landed face down in the dirt. "Are you okay?" Eighteen asked.  
  
Krillian brushed off the dirt from his hair and nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay." The man reached into his pocket and look at the locator. It spun as always and he sighed. "Nothing. How long are we here for?"  
  
Eighteen took out her remote and frowned at it. "Thirteen hours and fifteen minutes."  
  
Krillian gazed out over the vast landscape. There were only a few thousand lifesigns on this planet. The very air felt strange, almost alien.  
  
"Who's there?!" The three turned around to see a young woman wearing rags holding a shotgun.  
  
"Calm down, we come in peace." Krillian said as he and the others held up their hands. While they can handle being shot at close range by a shotgun, they didn't want to attract unneeded attention.  
  
"Oh, where did you come from?" The young woman asked as she slung her shotgun. "You from that newly built town of Haven?"  
  
"Yeah!" Krillian agreed as he grinned, "We were just taking a look around."  
  
"Kinda brave of you." The young woman said as she shrugged. "There are still rumors that the evil androids are still alive despite the assurances that the brave mysterious golden fighters saved us all. Some people are still nervous and may shoot first and ask later."  
  
"We'll keep that in mind." Krillian nodded, "By any chance, do you know which way is the old Capsule Corps?"  
  
"In the new Capital City?" The woman asked. She pointed and said, "That way about fifty miles. You can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks!" Krillian waved as he and the androids walked away.   
  
"What was that about?" Seventeen asked as he looked down at Krillian.   
  
"You seemed to know what is going on in this world." Eighteen observed.   
  
"I do. Do you remember that teenage version of Trunks that visited our world some time ago?" Krillian asked.  
  
"The one from the 'future'? How can I forget? Is this his world?" Eighteen said as she thought back to the time she and her brother awoken and fought an adult Trunks.  
  
"Maybe or an alternate world similar to his but I want to see him." Krillian smiled slightly as he started to run faster. He was eager to see his old friend again and meet his mother. Mirai Trunks was an old friend and he saved his world. He wanted to know what happened to this world in the meantime.   
  
Unseen by anyone in Krillian's pocket, the locator began to glow gold.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure we should be here?" Reiko said as he and his best friend, Sam, walked through the cavern.  
  
"Relax. There's nothing that we can't handle." Sam said as he lifted his flashlight.   
  
A faint moan echoed throughout the caverns. Reiko jumped and grabbed onto Sam. "What was that?!"  
  
"Just the wind." Sam whispered as his grip on the flashlight tightened. "Come on."  
  
Then, a pair of red lights appeared out of the darkness. Shaking, Sam lifted his flashlight and screamed, "AAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
*****  
  
The city was brimming with life. There were various destroyed buildings being surrounded and converted into new buildings. In the streets, children were playing and laughing while the women were doing the laundry.   
  
A lone man stood on the rooftop watching everything below. He had short purple hair with a goatee. He was dressed in his usual white tank top and dark pants. While it had been over ten years since he destroyed Cell, he still made it a point to watch this city. It was his role as the strongest fighter in the world to make sure nothing will happen again.  
  
His sixth sense flared as he looked up. A strangely powerful aura sudden appeared in his mind's eye. His heart pounded as he picked up his sword and in a blink of a normal human eye, vanished.  
  
The entire world became living Ki before him as he scanned the planet looking for the unusually high power. If it was an ally, he would greet him warmly, if not, he will slice off his head and give it to his mother as a present.  
  
He hovered over a vast road that was empty except for a pair of humans walking beside it. One was blond with a blue vest and long white shirt. The other one was dressed in all black. He recognized them immediately. All around him, a bright golden aura appeared full of rage and he flew down at the two. "DIE ANDROIDS!!!"  
  
Eighteen and Seventeen looked up as they dodged the blow. Trunks growled as his fighting instincts and years of constant training took over. Even after all these years, his hatred for the androids of this world didn't lessen. Savagely, he went into the Kamehame Ha pose. "Kame... hame..."  
  
"WAIT! SHE'S MY WIFE!" A man screamed out as Trunks felt a powerful blast struck him from behind.  
  
Trunks blinked as he turned around to see a familiar short man hovering in mid air. He had short black hair and wearing a red shirt with khaki pants. While he looked very different, his ki was familiar. His golden aura of rage and fury vanished and his hair became lavender again. "Krillian?"   
  
"Hey, Trunks, no time no see." Krillian grinned as he relaxed. "Nice goatee. How long has it been for you?"  
  
"I would say about thirteen years." Trunks answered as he leaned next to the man and whispered, "You're married to her? She tried to kill Goku."  
  
"So did your dad."  
  
Trunks glanced at Eighteen and Seventeen who were looking annoyed. He tried to think up a logical argument without having to validate his own existence and finally said, "I see your point. But I still hate them."  
  
"Like I care." Eighteen muttered as she held up her remote. "We have twelve hours and five minutes left."  
  
"For what?" Trunks asked looking and feeling very confused.  
  
"It's a long story. But first, how's your mom? I want to see her."  
  
"She's fine, still as energetic as before. Let me take you to her." Trunks paused and glanced at the androids. "What about them?"  
  
"Don't worry, we won't do any damage. We're good little cyborgs now." Seventeen said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Trust them. I know that you have some issues with the androids but these guys are not killers." Krillian explained as he held Eighteen's hand. "I trust them with my life."  
  
Eighteen blushed as she felt funny inside her body. It always happens when Krillian was so sweet to her. "Err... yeah."  
  
Trunks studied the two. They weren't the same androids that ruined his world and tore his family apart but they looked identical. Still, Krillian was very protective of them, especially of Eighteen. Were they really married? His mother would love to meet them. "Okay. Follow me. Do anything odd and I will kill you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Krillian flew up into the air and sighed. "This will be one interesting trip."  
  
*****  
  
Bulma typed quickly as she was going over the resources of Capsule Corps. Ever since the Androids' defeat over twelve years ago, her company was in charge of rebuilding the world nearly destroyed by the androids. It had been long and hard but thanks to the alien technology she acquired over the years and her super powerful son, the world had recovered nicely but there is still work to be done.  
  
"Mother!" Trunks called out, "I'm home and I have... a surprise."  
  
Bulma stopped her work and looked up at the door. **I hope it's a girl. Trunks is a nice handsome boy but has the social skills of his father.** "Really?"  
  
"Yes, this is a real shocker so you better sit down." Trunks advised as he came in.  
  
"Oh please, I am fine, I've been handling shocking things before you were born." Bulma said as she waved her hand. "What is it?"  
  
Three figures entered the room and Bulma's jaw dropped. Staring back was the two androids and Krillian. "Oh my god." She gasped as she slowly got up. She gazed at Krillian and screamed, "YOU HAVE HAIR?!"  
  
At once, Trunks fell over in disbelief and the androids gawked at the woman. "Yeah." Krillian finally said as he touched his hair remembering the days when he was 'cueball'.   
  
"Mother?" Trunks asked as he finally regained the will to speak. "I brought home a pair of alternate versions of androids and Krillian... and you freaked out about Krillian having hair?! Didn't you remember what the androids did?!"  
  
"I know, I know. The androids nearly destroyed the planet. Big deal, your father tried to destroy the planet only three years before you were born!" Bulma paused as she tapped her lip. Her eyes watered as she glanced at Krillian. "Say, how was the alternate Vegita? Is he okay?"  
  
Eighteen felt great guilt for something she tried to do. She remembered her fight with Vegita so long ago and this alternate Vegita's fate by her alternate's hands. If something happened to Krillian, she may fall apart. "He's fine." Eighteen replied, "He had been training our version of Trunks for five years. In fact, he can teleport like Goku only with vortexes."   
  
Krillian relaxed at the fact that his wife neglected to mention that Vegita is currently a Saiyan infant.   
  
Bulma's body shivered and finally she laughed. "It's just like that saiyan to train like that! That other me is so lucky. Oh! I must look like an old hag compared to that alternate Bulma."  
  
The three looked at Bulma carefully. She had shoulder length blue hair that had a few gray hairs mixed in. She was dressed in a normal jumpsuit with the Capsule logo on it. "Actually, you and her don't look that different." Krillian observed, "I mean, you look great."  
  
Bulma's cheeks reddened as she looked down. While she wasn't a shallow self- absorbed woman like she was in the past, she still loved compliments. "Thanks, Krillian. So, what brought you guys here?"  
  
Krillian frowned as he sat down. "We're on a mission against some seriously bad guys. You know Cell and this world's version of the androids?"  
  
"Yeah." Bulma nodded as she tensed up.  
  
"These guys are way worse. I mean, Lazarus is super powerful, he's the first being to ever exist." Krillian started off.  
  
*****  
  
"Whoa." Bulma and Trunks said as they listened to the story. "This is amazing. So, Gohan was really some reincarnation of the angel of power and knowledge? And that you guys can travel to alternate timelines without a time machine."  
  
"Yeah, Bulma, our Bulma, invented it based off of your time machine." Eighteen said as she held out a remote.  
  
"Oooh. That is so convenient." Bulma gushed as she examined the remote. "I am such a genius, in any world. Where's the locator?"  
  
"Right here." Krillian said as he took out his locator. It glowed and the arrow was pointing south. "Hey! It picked up something!"  
  
Seventeen and Eighteen looked over his shoulder and the woman asked, "Why didn't it say anything before?"  
  
"I don't know but it's here now!" Krillian screamed as he took the communicator and clicked on it. "Team Chestnut to Home Base!"  
  
A holographic image shot out of the medallion. It was the Announcer. "Hey, guys! What's up?"  
  
"Hey, Agent Kay, we're on a world with an angel on it." Krillian said, "We're going there right now. How are things over there?"  
  
"Well, Bulma had just lost her locator to a pair of strange girls and so she and Team Chibi are getting it back. The others are still looking. I don't know when they will be able to help you." Agent Kay said as he read the paper.   
  
"How's Marron and Master Roshi?" Krillian asked as he looked down. "Are they okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Marron and Master Roshi are doing fine. Marron misses you guys but she's holding up. Kaioshin told me to keep the details to a minimum. Good luck." The Announcer said as he did thumbs up and the hologram vanished.  
  
Krillian sighed as he put away his communicator. "We better get going before the bad guys show up."  
  
"I'll come with you. This world is different from the one you're used to and you may need my help." Trunks volunteered as he stepped forward. **And to keep an eye on those androids. Mother may trust them and maybe even like them but I don't want history to repeat itself.**  
  
"Great idea, I'll come too." Bulma said as she put on her capsule corps hat.  
  
Trunks held up his arm and screamed, "No! You can't! It could be dangerous."  
  
"Come on, it's been dull the past few years. I want to see this angel for myself. Besides, do you even know what to look for? You don't even know which angel it is." Bulma argued.  
  
Krillian and the two cyborgs looked at each other. Bulma did have a point. This was the first angel they managed to find and no one knows what the angel would look like. "Okay, but stay with Trunks. I don't want to explain to our Bulma how we let an alternate version of her get killed."   
  
"Okay!" Bulma put a capsule box on her belt and they walked out.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks' heart pounded as he watched the others flew in front of him. "You're still nervous about them aren't you? I recognized that look anywhere." Bulma inquired as she held on to her son.   
  
"I just don't want this planet to be destroyed after all the work we did." Trunks said as he glared at the androids. "Seeing them again, just makes me scared."  
  
"I know but these two are different. I've seen the evil androids before and these two aren't like them. I can feel it. They won't kill me or anyone else on this planet." Bulma said as she smiled, "So, don't worry about it."  
  
"If you say so." Trunks looked ahead to see Krillian stopping and pointing downward. "Looks like we have to land."  
  
The two landed on a vast desert in front of a huge mountain. Krillian held out his locator and said, "I think the angel is in that cave."   
  
"That is no ordinary cave." Bulma said as she stepped up. "Come on, you gotta see this."  
  
"Yeah, this is a very special place. In fact, that's the reason why mankind is able to flourish so much after the destruction." Trunks said as he led the group down the hall.   
  
Eighteen, Seventeen, and Krillian gasped in astonishment as they entered a vast cavern lit up with crystals and various domes on the ground. Flying cars flew through the air and the populous were walking on the streets. "Whoa." Krillian said, "I thought I sensed a bunch of people here."  
  
"Yes, we worked hard on it." A man said as he came up. He was bald and wearing a simple brown robe. He had a black eye-patch on. "Greetings, I am Trey Trigun Troi, the guardian of Haven."   
  
"TREY!" Krillian gushed as he came up and hugged the bald man. "Hey! You're alive!"  
  
"Yes, I am." Trey said confused as he pulled the former monk off.  
  
"Krillian, this guy isn't an angel." Eighteen said calmly as she held up the locator and pointed it at him. The arrow was pointing away from him.  
  
"Oops. Heh heh. Sorry." Krillian blushed as he rubbed his head. "I thought you were someone else."  
  
Trey nodded and said, "That is okay. I do not know why but I trust those androids, despite the fact that they killed my father and maimed me." He rubbed his hand over the eye-patch and closed his other eye.   
  
"Hey, Trey, we're looking for an angel, have you seen or hear of anything odd?" Krillian asked.   
  
"Besides two androids and a man who was supposed to be dead." Eighteen added.  
  
"Not really." Trey shook his head. "I can ask security for any abnormalities. Please, follow me."  
  
Krillian and the others nodded as they followed the man. This version of Trey looked much older and rugged than the Trey they had known and respected. In some ways, he was weaker than their Trey but wiser. Trey looked at the group and said, "We've built this place after my father died. At first, it was just a sanctuary for my mother and me. Gradually, we took in survivors and their families and this place grew. Then, we made it out commitment to save as many people as possible. We take people from surviving cities and small villages and brought them here before the androids could destroy them. We were careful in selecting those who would join us since if the Androids know about this place; we would be in big trouble. After Trunks defeated the Androids and Cell, most of the people remained in this place. It was like home to them, home to all of us." Trey smiled as he gazed around.   
  
"I bet." Krillian agreed, "So, do you run this place?"  
  
"Ha! No way! I may be a good defender but I cannot run a place this complex. There is a counsel that help run this place, my wife, Videl, is part of that counsel." Trey answered as he put his hands behind his back.  
  
Krillian nearly fell over. The cyborgs just stared at him. "W-wife?! Videl's your wife?!"  
  
"Of course." Trunks answered confused, "I've met Videl myself, a lovely lady. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that the Trey and Videl we know were rivals and then friends." Eighteen answered.  
  
"I see." Trey nodded as he pondered what form of life his and his wife's counterparts had.   
  
"Trey!" Reiko screamed as he and Sam ran toward them. "There's a mo-monster in the construction cave!"  
  
"Monster?" Trey repeated, "Wait a second, did you go into the forbidden zone? You understand why it's forbidden right?"  
  
"I'm sorry but Reiko made me!" Sam cried out. "That creature's scary!"  
  
"You think it's Kyuushi? I mean she scares people easily." Krillian whispered.   
  
"Who knows? We don't even know what shape the angels are in now." Eighteen whispered back.  
  
"Take us to it." Trunks ordered, "I'm sure we can deal with whatever it is."  
  
"O-okay." Reiko nodded as his hands shook.   
  
*****  
  
"Sir! The angel has been located!" A lackey said as he ran into the meeting room.  
  
Kaio Hancho nodded as he looked at the monitor. "Excellent. We must get that angel before it recovers. Who shall we send?"  
  
A tall dark Kaio came up. "Allow me to send my warrior. He is frightening and persistent. His very voice sends shivers down mortal's spines and make women bend to his will."  
  
"Ah yes, him. Very well, Kaio Joe. Make sure we get proof the angel is destroyed. We don't want Lord Lazarus to get mad." Kaio Hancho said as he steeple his fingers.   
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
*****  
  
The tunnel was dark and scary as Krillian nervously walked down it. He couldn't understand this strange feeling of fear. He was one of the most powerful warriors in the universe; he shouldn't feel this much fear. A small rat skittered across his feet and he jumped into Eighteen's arms. "GAH! Oops."  
  
Eighteen blushed as she let him down. "Remind me why do I love you." She smiled slightly at him.  
  
Krillian laughed nervously breaking the tension. "Let's go."  
  
Trunks gawked at the two. The most dangerous woman he had known is flirting with Krillian. While his parents were just as odd, he couldn't help but feel strange about this affair. As they walked on, tingles started under his skin. It was bizarre for him to feel this form of terror.   
  
"Are you alright, son?" Bulma asked concerned as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder.  
  
"I think so. I just feel cold." Trunks shivered.  
  
"It's normal." Krillian admitted, "I know who's the angel now. Only she can instill this much fear. Don't worry."  
  
"Who is this angel?"  
  
Before anyone can answer, a soft moan echoed through the hallways. Trey gasped as his eyes widened. "We have to hurry!" The triclops ran as fast as he could.  
  
"What is it?" Trunks asked as he and the other warriors caught up.  
  
The man didn't answer instead he kept on running. The moaning became louder until they reached a wall. There was silence as the three warriors from beyond the universe gasped in shock. Attached to the rock like a fossil was a skeleton with a pair of skeletal wings embedded in the stone.   
  
"Oh my Kami." Krillian gasped out as he stared at it.   
  
The skeleton's eyes glowed and seemed to focus on the monk. The soft long moan came out of the angel.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Eighteen asked, "We want to help you."  
  
Trey held his head as he sweated. "I... can understand her. I don't know why and I can't explain it but it's like I feel the meaning of the songs in my heart."  
  
Krillian and the cyborgs stared at the triclops. They knew that angels are connected to each other mentally. Is it possible that Trey's instincts are based on what his angelic counterpart Yinyo knows? "Really? What does she say?" Krillian asked.  
  
"I think she's saying that she needs to rest for a little longer and that you shouldn't be here. The rebels probably know what is going on already and will hunt her down." Trey translated.  
  
"That's why we should get you out of here." Krillian said. "Can you let us know how to help you? Do we need to get some special medicine or anything like that?"  
  
The skeleton that was once Kyuushi remained quiet and finally met out a few moans. "Kyuushi says that Korin's holy water can help her. It's an angel's equivalent to mother's milk."  
  
"Korin has holy water?" Eighteen asked.  
  
Krillian paused and then snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! Goku and the others drank some holy water to get stronger! But, I thought that it was a powerful poison."  
  
"Perhaps but these Angels could have different type of bodies than mortals. So, anything that could be deadly to mortals would be healthy to angels. Like the way rabbits can't eat meat despite the fact that it's normal for other animals to do so." Bulma said as she nodded.   
  
"I will fly over to Korin's to get some holy water." Trunks offered and then ran off.  
  
"Good, we can figure out a way to get Kyuushi somewhere safe and away from other people." Krillian said, "No offense but I don't think that people can handle seeing the Angel of Death in this era."   
  
"Maybe, I got something here." Bulma got out her capsule box and got out the wardrobe capsule. "Maybe there's something here you can put on." She looked through the capsule and got out a long robe.   
  
"I'm back." Trunks said as he came in with the holy water. "Korin was reluctant at first until I told him about this angel." He paused as he looked at the skeleton. Normally, he would just help someone drink it but the angel didn't have lips, skin, a stomach, or even muscles to move. "Uhhh... what do I do with this?"  
  
"Pour it over her." Trey advised and then looked at Kyuushi. "Right?"  
  
The angel nodded and gave a long soft moan.   
  
"Right." Trunks stepped forward and poured the holy water all over the bones, mostly over the chest and head area. The water hissed and vanished. The bones glowed brightly and finally the skeleton pulled away from the rock. Kyuushi bowed her head and sang softly.  
  
"I think she's saying thanks." Krillian said as he sighed in relief.   
  
"Kyuushi, how long will it take for you to recover?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Too long to do you any good." A strange high-pitched voice said.  
  
The group looked behind to see a small gaunt man with pale white skin, long stringy hair, and a nose that looked like was about to fall apart. He was dressed in a black outfit with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of silver gloves. "Who are you?" Trunks demanded as he went into fighting position.  
  
The man laughed and posed in a strange painful way. "The name's Wacko Jack of the Kaio Joe. I'm here to take away your angel! HEEE!" He screamed as he grabbed his crotch.  
  
"That man is weird." Bulma pointed out. "At least, I think it's a man."  
  
"I am a man." Wacko Jack sneered as he jerked his body and pointed toward Kyuushi. "Come with me, Angel of Death, or feel my wrath."  
  
Kyuushi's eye sockets glowed bright red as her wings spanned outward.  
  
"She won't go with you." Trey growled as he powered up. He could not explain the strange feeling within him or why his power is growing. All he knew is that he must protest Kyuushi at all costs.  
  
"That's right." Krillian agreed as he stepped in front of Kyuushi and powered up. "Kyuushi is our friend and we won't let any sadistic rebel god freaks get in our way!"  
  
"You have no choice in the matters for that I will defeat you with my voice and killer dance moves." Wacko Jack announced as he twisted and pointed at them. He snapped his fingers and strange pop music came out of the walls. Krillian gagged as he felt his muscles betray him and he started to dance. He looked to see Bulma and the others dancing too. The only one who wasn't dancing was Trey and Kyuushi.   
  
"Leave them alone!" Trey screamed as he attacked the man. The entity ducked the attack and danced as Trey kept on attacking.   
  
"No!" Krillian knew that while Trey may have some strange mystical connection with the Angel of Balance and Unity, he wasn't as powerful as his Trey. The music played and everyone kept on dancing. Wacko Jack screamed and flung the man back.   
  
Unseen by everyone, Kyuushi went up and raised her wings. She let out cry that echoed throughout the room. The music stopped and the group regained control of their bodies.  
  
"So, you still have some power." Wacko grunted as he smirked in a strange twisted way. "No matter, I will get you back." He raised his gloved hand toward Kyuushi and vanished in a cyclone of sparkles.  
  
"We better leave." Eighteen suggested, "If that Wacko Jack attacks again while we're here, we cannot fight full force against him."  
  
"She's right. This place is too fragile to handle an all out fight." Trey said as he stood up. "Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
The wind blew as Trunks hovered high in the air watching everything from above. Things had calmed down since they had returned from the compound. Trey helped Kyuushi get out by laying her still and rolling her out on the table. He doubt that the angel of death could blend in as a walking winged skeleton. After that, Trey stayed with them since he felt that he needed to help somehow.   
  
He was confused and amazed at the recent turn of events. A part of him, the Saiyan part, loved the idea of something actually happening for a change. He loved the idea of fighting a new foe and having something fun to do but he didn't like the idea of innocent people being in danger again.   
  
"Androids, angels, weird men with falling apart faces... why do things have to be so complicated?" Trunks wondered as he gazed up into the sky.  
  
"I do not know. That is the way things are." A strange man in a white suit with a pair of long white wings said as he appeared in mid-air.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks screamed as he powered up and then the man raised his hand.  
  
"Relax, I am not here to take your precious angel or disturb your home. I am Lazarus, the Angel of Life and your best chance for salvation of this world." Lazarus said as he held out a light filled orb. "Please, do not try to fight me. I am as powerful to you as you are to an infant human."  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth as he powered down. "What do you want? Krillian told us all about you."  
  
"Then, you know about how I can help your world." Lazarus smiled as he held out his hand, "Come with me and we can make a beneficial arrangement."  
  
Trunks stared at the hand. This was the man who was supposed to be the ultimate enemy and yet he was not like the androids or Cell. His aura was calm, soothing, and friendly in many ways while Kyuushi's was dark and fearful. That was then he realized that he didn't really know for a fact that Krillian and the androids were on a beneficial mission. They were dealing with the Angel of Death, why would anyone really help something as fearsome as the Angel of Death. "No tricks." Trunks said as he took his hand.  
  
"No tricks." Lazarus promised as they vanished. They reappeared next to one of the desolate gardens at the Capsule Corps.   
  
Trunks looked around and said, "You know, we could have just flew down there."  
  
"True, but I prefer something a little more low-key approach." Lazarus replied as he looked at a dead rose. "Look at this place. So dead in many ways, it is obvious that you tried to save this garden many times."  
  
"Yes." Trunks nodded as he gazed at the roses. They had wilted and choked to death from lack of care. He and his mother tried to revive the garden but it couldn't.  
  
"A pity that some things cannot be revived after a certain time." Lazarus sighed, "You know, it takes more power to bring life than death. That is why I am so much stronger than Kyuushi. I can do things that the other angels cannot do. If Kyuushi was here and at full strength, she could not do a thing about this garden or this world. However..." He raised his wings and a white light cast out over the desolate roses and they glowed. The roses perked up and turned green as the blossoms were restored. Trunks' eyes widened as he stared at the flowers. He never saw anything so beautiful and yet so powerful before in his life.  
  
"Incredible." Trunks whispered.  
  
"I can do something like this for your world. You know about how your mother had tried to invent a time machine and ended up only inventing a trans-dimensional machine?" Lazarus asked.  
  
"Only a trans-dimensional machine? That is Mother's greatest invention!" Trunks bellowed as he tensed up. His mother had worked so hard on that machine; it was her only hope to saving what remains of the world. The way this man said it, it didn't matter to him.  
  
"True. I mean no disrespect. Your mother is a brilliant woman for a mortal. However, she did fail to conquer true time travel." Lazarus pointed out. "She did not send you to a past world but an alternate world closely linked to your own. There is no way for a mortal to do true time travel without creating an alternate world. However, with enough power I can create true time travel so all you have to do is time travel back to before the Cell Games, give Goku the antidote, and restore your world to what it could be. Your world will be like the one you saved." He held up a glowing orb to reveal a teenage Gohan running around laughing with a young Goku look-a-like with a child version of Trunks. This Gohan had no scars and was so carefree.   
  
"Gohan..." Trunks whispered as he reached out for the orb and it vanished at his fingertips.   
  
"I just need a little favor from you." Lazarus said as he held out a small box. "Inside this box is a tiny amount of magic inhibitor powder that is created to prevent death. It will block off any of the special 'death aura' that Kyuushi relies on to live. Just sprinkle this on Kyuushi. That will inhibit her powers and enable life to completely win over death once and for all."  
  
Trunks stared at the box and then at the hand which nearly touched the orb. "How do I know you will keep your promise? For all I know, it could be a trick and you could not or would not help me." The man tensed up as he glared at him.  
  
"Oh please, why would I not try to help you? I could just send an imposter for this task or force you but I won't." Lazarus replied, "I am a giver of life, I am not like Cell, Freeza, or any of the 'supervillains' you had encountered in your life. I do want to help you." His voice was sincere. Trunks could not help but want to believe him. This world had endured many hardships thanks to the androids and Cell. Earth had barely survived and is now struggling to reclaim its' former glory. Can this man do that not even he can? Then, he remembered Krillian and what he said about Gohan.  
  
"What about the other world's Gohan?" Trunks asked, "I don't want to betray him or the ones who helped me."  
  
"How do you know that those travelers come from the world you spoke of?" Lazarus asked smoothly. "These androids killed countless lives for a game and can you imagine that runt hooking up with a beautiful cyborg like Eighteen and having an actual child? What actual proof do they have?"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened as Lazarus put his hand on his shoulder. He did have a point. Kyuushi was frightening and the androids did act odd. Maybe the short man wasn't Krillian at all but an imposter or worse. Still, Trey trusted them but he was never entirely sane with his split personalities.   
  
"Think it over." Lazarus whispered as he placed the box in Trunks' hand and vanished in a radiant light.  
  
Trunks looked down at the box and put it away. His heart is confused. Who are the good guys in this battle?  
  
*****  
  
Krillian drank some coffee as he watched Bulma scanning Kyuushi with her machines. To the normal eye, Kyuushi looked dead with the lack of any muscles, skin, or organs. The only thing that showed that she wasn't dead was her glowing eyes, soft moaning, and the strange feeling of fear he had whenever he is near her.  
  
"Wow, this angel is so complex. This lady makes Saiyans look like monkeys." Bulma chuckled at her little joke.   
  
"Can you do anything to help Kyuushi?" Krillian asked seriously.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, the tests that I could do so far shows that she is dead but we both know that she's not. However, there are increases of energy intake and output that that had been rising steadily. I think that she's healing fine." Bulma concluded.  
  
The angel let out a soft moan and at once Krillian and Bulma looked at the designated translator, Trey who said, "She just said that she could have told you that."  
  
"Oh right." Bulma smiled as she put away her lab coat. "So, how much longer do you guys do you have in this world?"  
  
"Another six hours." Krillian said after he look at his remote. "I can't wait to leave, no offense, but we have three more angels to find."  
  
"None at all. You guys are on a mission. I mean, the very existence of the Multiverse is at stake." Bulma said as she looked down, "I wish I can help you out more."  
  
"You help out plenty, don't worry about us. We have gods on our side." Krillian smiled as he thought about Kaioshin and the others.   
  
"Yes." Trey nodded as he looked at Kyuushi. "It is peculiar that I can understand Kyuushi when no one else can. I am just a normal man who happens to fly." The man sighed as he took out a wallet and held a picture in his hands. "The most special thing in my life is my daughter, Pan."  
  
Krillian looked at the picture and gasped. It was a beautiful teenage woman with dark hair and dark eyes. "She looks just like... Chi Chi. But she doesn't look a thing like you. I mean no third eye."  
  
"Chi Chi?" Trey repeated confused. "Oh, well you see, she is not my child genetically. Videl, my wife, was pregnant with her when her lover died fighting the androids. I met her and decided to marry her to help raise Pan."  
  
"Wow, so Videl was pregnant with another person's baby?" Bulma said, "Sounds weird."  
  
"Yes." Trey smiled slightly as he held the picture. "Regardless of who the baby's genetic father is, I am her father now and so I must protect her."  
  
"I feel the same way about Marron." Krillian looked at his picture and said, "I can't wait to come back home."  
  
*****  
  
Trunks walked down the hallway with the small box still clutched in his hand. His heart was torn, what should he do? Should he do what Lazarus says or remain true with Krillian and his group? He looked down at the box. "Gohan, what should I do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Eighteen asked as she turned the corner and looked at the young man with her cold blue eyes.   
  
"Nothing." Trunks quickly tucked his box into his pocket.   
  
Eighteen frowned at him. Trunks' heart rate had gone up and his breathing increased slightly. He was lying. "What are you hiding?" She demanded.  
  
"It's nothing. Really." Trunks looked away and that made the cyborg even more suspicious. The two stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move. All of a sudden, bells rang as the halls dimmed down.  
  
"You better do the right thing." Eighteen advised as she flew off toward the lab.  
  
"I always do the right thing!" Trunks screamed as he followed her.   
  
The two rushed to the labs where Wacko Jack stood across from Kyuushi's body. Trey, Seventeen, Bulma, and Krillian were standing next to the woman.   
  
"What happened?" Eighteen asked as she rushed up to the five.   
  
"This nutcase just showed up." Seventeen said as he gestured towards Wacko Jack.  
  
"I will get serious with you and take that pretty little angel with me." Wacko Jack whispered as he jerked his body again.   
  
"You won't take anyone anywhere." Krillian said as he powered up.   
  
"Get Kyuushi out of here." Eighteen said as she powered up as well. They still had four hours left in this world. If they wanted to keep this world in tact, they had to fight delicately.   
  
"Why don't we go out and have some fun?" Wacko Jack said, "I love having fun. I didn't play much when I was a child but now I can play all I want and I want to play with you."   
  
"Let's play far away." Krillian said and then looked at Trunks. "Trunks, Trey, stay with Bulma and Kyuushi!"  
  
Trunks and Trey nodded and watched the group flew off. The young man looked at Kyuushi and Trey. He is the strongest one here. Kyuushi is in no condition to fight and Trey will understand what he had to do.   
  
He held up the box and looked down. **You know what you had to do, Trunks.** A whisper in his mind echoed.   
  
"Trunks?" Bulma asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing at all." He hid the box in his pocket.  
  
*****  
  
Krillian, Eighteen, and Seventeen stared out over the desert and then at Wacko Jack. There was nothing to stop them from going full force, there was no obstacles, no buildings, and most importantly, no innocent people to get in the way.   
  
"You better leave now, Wacko." Krillian said, "We won't go easy on you."  
  
The freak just smiled and said, "Fine by me. I want the people I play with to play their hardest otherwise what is the point?"   
  
Eighteen frowned at the talk. Something about this man didn't sound right. If he was hoping to fight, why didn't he just attack them in the lab? He would have a great advantage since they would be distracted by keeping Bulma and Kyuushi safe. "Just get it over with!"   
  
"Very well. Let me show you my toys." Wacko Jack snapped his fingers and toy soldiers, tops, and a giant teddy bear appeared. "Play with them my toys."  
  
"I hate toys." Seventeen said as he and everyone else attacked.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks fingered the box in his hand. Just one sprinkle and he will save the world. He can revive Gohan, Vegita, and everyone else with just this box. Of course, he may have made the deal with an angel or the devil. **I have to do it.** He thought as he came up to Kyuushi's still form. He got out the box and prepared to sprinkle the powder.  
  
"What are you doing? What is that powder?" Trey asked as he put his hand on Trunks' shoulder. He couldn't explain it but he felt that Trunks was up to no good.   
  
Trunks paused as he looked at the box. He could lie and try to tell him that the powder is good for Kyuushi but he doubted he can fool the telepath. "Lazarus came to me. He can fix the world, Trey." Trunks explained as he looked down.   
  
"Lazarus?! You trusted Lazarus?!" Trey exclaimed as he powered up.   
  
"You don't understand! He is the Angel of Life! He can help us save the world! He can make it so our fathers won't die in the first place! Gohan will be back to life and he won't be scared. Humanity won't be on the verge of extinction. Don't you get it? This is our last chance!" Trunks screamed out his frustrations. He was tired. He didn't want anyone else to suffer on this world than there already was. Before, he was content to just try to rebuild everything but when he saw Lazarus, he wanted everything to be like in the other world.  
  
"No, you cannot do this." Bulma argued as she came up. "Krillian and the other world had done so much for you. They trust us with Kyuushi."  
  
"What makes you think we should trust that creature?!" Trunks gestured toward the lying skeleton. "There's this aura of death around her. Just being near her scares me. She's evil. She has to be."  
  
"Death is not evil. Death is merely a part of the grand scheme of things." Trey said calmly as he came up. "All things must have a dark side. Life needs death like sun needs shadow. Please, do not blame Gohan's death on her. She cannot be punished for existing."  
  
"I don't care. I trust Lazarus more than Kyuushi and the androids." Trunks said coldly as he went into Super Saiyan form. "Trey, you were my mentor and I am grateful for your training but this is for the world. I have to do it."  
  
"And I will fight for the balance of the Multiverse." Trey said as he powered up.   
  
"Stop it both of you!" Bulma ordered as she went between the two super powerful warriors. "Look, I don't know much about Kyuushi and Lazarus or who is really the 'good guys' but I do know that Krillian needs our help and if he believes that Kyuushi is the one we should help, we should help her!"  
  
Trunks powered down. He cannot disobey his mother but yet what does she know? How can she have so much blind faith in a man she never met before, androids who killed Vegita, and the Angel of Death? "Mother, forgive me but I am an adult, I know what is going on." He powered up even brighter and flew at Trey.  
  
*****  
  
Eighteen winced as she blasted another top. The battle was getting monotonous. Wacko Jack had been tossing toys at them and they had been destroying each one. It had stopped being a battle and became target practice. **This is getting ridiculous. Why can't these guys just fight us seriously?** She thought as she let loose another blast. **If he wanted to kill us, he would have tried to do so already. This doesn't feel right.** She looked at Krillian and her brother.   
  
Krillian looked back. His years of living with his wife taught him how to read her face. While to most people, she looked emotionless, he knew better. This fight was bothering her and that bothered him. **Eighteen's troubled about something but what? Must be serious and I don't blame her.**  
  
**KRILLIAN! ANDROIDS!** Trey's mental voice screamed in their minds. **GET BACK! IT'S TRUNKS HE-**   
  
Krillian, his wife, and brother-in-law looked at each other. "It's a trap!" The former monk realized as his hair stood up. He flew out toward the Capsule Corps only to see a row of tops.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Wacko Jack asked innocently. "We're not done playing yet."  
  
"Play time's over!" Seventeen screamed as he blasted the tops away. "Krillian! Eighteen! Go! I'll take care of this freak."  
  
"Thanks." Krillian nodded as he and Eighteen flew off.  
  
Their hearts pounded as they raced toward the complex. Trey and Trunks' powers was extreme. Who were they fighting? Then, Trey's power had dropped drastically. Trunks' power only dropped gradually.   
  
Finally, they landed at the complex and rushed into the lab. Standing there was Trunks standing over Kyuushi with Trey lying on the ground and Bulma was supporting him. The older woman looked up at her friend and pleaded, "Krillian! Eighteen! Stop him! He's going to hurt Kyuushi!"  
  
"Wha?" Krillian's jaw dropped at Trunks who was just looking away. He couldn't understand it. The sweet-natured and yet troubled teenager he had befriended during the Android Crisis and Cell Games was betraying them with the devil. "Trunks, why? You're our friend."  
  
"How do I know?" Trunks whispered as his ice blue eyes became colder. "I don't know you and no offense but there is no way that you would be married to a beautiful android like her. I am going to fix the world. All those deaths will never happen! I will have my father back!"  
  
"You can't do this." Eighteen warned, "Lazarus is insane. He will use you and rip apart your soul. You are a smart boy. Act like it."  
  
The man stared at the android. He never saw her express such genuine concern for him. Was it an act? Or maybe she was more human than she let on? **She could be acting.** Lazarus whispered in his mind.   
  
Trunks glanced at Kyuushi who was staring at him. She was the frightening Angel of Death. Why does he feel so hesitant? "I will save the world." He vowed as he stepped closer toward the fallen angel. Immediately, Eighteen and Krillian ran up to him only to be held back.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lazarus warned as he appeared in a brilliant light.  
  
"LAZARUS!" The two exclaimed as they tried to move. His aura was not as strong as it was before but he was far more powerful than the both of them combined.   
  
"Do it, Trunks." Lazarus cheered as he held up a glowing orb. "Do it and we can save the world."  
  
"Don't listen to him! He's twisted!" Krillian pleaded as he tried to move his legs.   
  
"I have to save the world. I have to make it right." Trunks droned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. In a few minutes, everything will change. Trey and his mother will understand when Trunks do what was right.   
  
Krillian and Eighteen watched as their friend held the box in his hands. **Damn it! He's going to ruin everything and since he believes in Lazarus so much, he must be getting his power. Who can convince Trunks he's making a major mistake? Bulma and Trey tried and there's no way that Trunks can trust us.**   
  
Slowly, Trunks opened the box and held it over the skeleton.   
  
"TRUNKS VEGITA BRIEFS! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Trunks stopped at the familiar voice. His eyes widened in pure shock. At once, everyone looked at the door to see a version of Gohan standing at the door. He was wearing a darker version of Goku's gi. He had scars similar to Yamcha's and there was a glowing halo over his head. Lazarus growled as he raised his hand at him. Gohan raised his hand back and said, "Forget it. You are spreading yourself thin as it is." Lazarus' form flickered as he lowered his hand.   
  
"G-Gohan?" Trunks turned his head toward his old mentor and best friend.   
  
Gohan nodded and said, "Listen to me. Trunks, you have led a long and painful life. I wish that I could have made it easier for you but I will never change the past." He stepped forward and Trunks did nothing. Finally, he placed his hands on his shoulders. "The past no matter how tragic it may be must never be changed. Yes, the world's scars are still there and full of pain but it's healing slowly. Please, for the sake of the world, do not do this."  
  
Trunks shivered as he looked at Gohan and then Kyuushi. What should he do? Why is everyone he cares about against him? Do they want Death to win or maybe they wanted to give this world more of a chance to heal.   
  
"The scars of this world will remain for a long time to come. It may even fall before it can heal." Lazarus warned.  
  
"Or the scars will make this world stronger than it was before." Gohan snapped back.   
  
"Do what is right." The two said in unison.  
  
**What is right?** Trunks thought as he thought of the rose garden. The dead roses have no chance of revival but what if the dead roses help the newer roses bloom? This world can just start over like it had for the past twenty years. "I'm sorry." Trunks said as he flicked opened the box again.   
  
"No." Krillian moaned as he watched the scene. He, Bulma, and Eighteen felt doomed. If Kyuushi is gone, Lazarus will get control over the very aspects of death itself. Gohan and Trey were strangely calm.   
  
With lightning speeds, Trunks dumped the powder onto his hand and blasted it with his bare hands. "I will give Earth a chance to heal on its own."  
  
"All right!" Krillian cheered as the heavy weight in his chest vanished. Trunks was not going to betray his friends. Kyuushi is saved for now.   
  
Lazarus scowled and then laughed. "You fool." He glared at the group. "Don't think that I am through yet. Yes, everything is going as planned." He held up two fingers and pointed at Trunks. Sparkles surrounded the young demi-Saiyan and he just stood in one spot staring at the lights.   
  
"NO!" Gohan ordered as he jumped at Lazarus only to go through him. The angel vanished with a faint smile.   
  
"What was that about?" Krillian asked, "I thought he was going to get Kyuushi."  
  
"He's not really here." Gohan said as he punched the wall in frustration. "That was a mere projection of his thoughts. What you saw was a shadow of sorts."  
  
"I thought he seemed much weaker than he should be." Trey confirmed as he brushed himself off. "Thank you, Gohan. How did you know to come here? Did Baba know?"  
  
"That's right." Bulma agreed, "How did you know?"  
  
Gohan frowned as he pondered the question. "I don't really know. It's like the knowledge just downloaded into my mind and was hiding there all my life. I was in the afterlife and then I just had this urge to come here."  
  
"Must be our Gohan reaching out through you." Krillian smiled at the idea. "Thank, Dende he helped us."  
  
"*cough*" Trunks coughed as he knelt down.   
  
"Trunks?" Bulma came up to her son and put her hand on his forehead. "What's wrong?"  
  
Trunks just kept on coughing. "I *cough* don't-" He collapsed as he coughed more blood. He couldn't stop the fits of coughing. His body was suffocating, every breath was harder to get.   
  
"Hang on!" The woman got up and got out the emergency breathing equipment. "Here, put this on." She said as she slipped the mask over her son's face.   
  
Trunks grabbed the mask and inhaled deeply onto to cough even harder. Blood splattered over the clear plastic and his skin was starting to get pale. "Get back." Krillian reached into the capsule case and got out the emergency medical equipment. "Our Bulma gave us some really powerful equipment just in case something happens. Hang on, Buddy." He tossed down several capsules and various machines appeared. A pint size version of Bulma appeared from the capsule. She was shorter than Krillian and dressed in a nurse's outfit.   
  
"Hello, what is the emergency?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Typical, she made the emergency nurse look just like her." Eighteen sweatdropped. "Over there. He can't breathe."   
  
"Right." Nurse said as she scanned the man. "Comparing body with known database. Scanning... bingo! This man is having an allergic reaction to the air in this dimension. He will die in ten minutes!"  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do?" Bulma screamed at the pint size version of herself. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to think that her super powerful son, the same son who had survived so many disasters and even enemies will die of a simple allergic reaction.  
  
"Nope. Saiyans don't normally have allergic reactions to anything and there is nothing in my database to treat anything like this." Nurse said sadly. "He will die."  
  
"What if he wasn't in this dimension any longer?" Eighteen asked as she glanced at her husband.  
  
Krillian got out the remote and looked at the timer. "We still have to wait another six hours before we can leave. Say, Bulma, do you still have the time machine?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and then she looked like she will cry. "We destroyed it because it was too dangerous."  
  
"Guys! Wacko Jack just left." Seventeen announced as he flew in to see the chaos. "What is going on?"  
  
"It's a long story but right now Lazarus was here and he did something to Trunks to make him allergic to the air in this dimension." Gohan answered quickly as he held Trunks in his arms. "Hang on."  
  
"We have to power this thing up." Krillian's hand shook as he glared at the machine in his hands. "If only we can just recharge it."  
  
"We can!" Bulma looked at the cyborgs. "Seventeeen, Eighteen, are your power supplies endless like in our world?"  
  
"Of course." Eighteen said, "Yes, our power is infinite but it might cause some strain but I can handle it." She took the remote and held it. It was a process she does sometimes with the remote or in experiments with Bulma and Dr. Gero. She can recharge items but it takes time and that is one thing she does not have. The remote glowed slightly as she focused her power.   
  
"Let me." Seventeen put his hand on hers and used his power.   
  
The timer count down faster and faster as the two cyborgs fed it power. Bulma and the others could only watch as their friends fed it power. Finally, it beeped.   
  
"It's charged." Eighteen said as she collapsed onto her knees along with Seventeen.  
  
"Thank you." Gohan smiled softly. He could not understand how he can trust these androids so freely and yet it felt normal to see them.   
  
"We better book it and pray for the best." Krillian helped his wife up. "You okay, hon?"  
  
"Let's just go." Eighteen got up and picked up Trunks. "We have to hurry. Let's go, Seventeen."  
  
"I'll stay here." Seventeen said as he shook his head. "That timer could only carry so many people. With Kyuushi and Trunks coming along, that thing will strain. Besides, Lazarus or his goons might return here."  
  
"I understand. Take care." Eighteen didn't have time to argue with her brother. She did want him to come along but what he said was logical.   
  
"And be careful." Krillian added as he helped Kyuushi up much to his discomfort. He noticed Trey and Gohan staring at him. He could not help but remember the younger, stronger versions of the two. He had to help them. "Hey, guys, thanks." He winked as he turned on the remote.  
  
"TAKE CARE OF TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled as the vortex appeared in the air.  
  
"WE WILL!" Krillian promised as he, Kyuushi, Eighteen, and Trunks vanished through the portal.  
  
*****  
  
The first thing he knew, he was breathing. Trunks sat up in a hospital room dressed in a hospital gown.   
  
"I see you haven't suffered any brain damage." Eighteen said as she sat in a chair beside his bed.   
  
"Where am I?" He asked as his sixth sense became bombarded with the amount of people on this planet.  
  
"An alternate world, nothing too special about it." Eighteen shrugged. "We had to get you checked out by the hospital just in case. Krillian took Kyuushi to this world's Guardian's Lookout where she can rest."  
  
"I see." Trunks stared out of the window. "Why did I make such a horrible mistake? If it weren't for Gohan..." He winced as he coughed softly.  
  
"You managed to fix it." Eighteen said as she got up. "I am going to get some coffee. You just rest. We will get you back to your mother." She walked out of the room leaving him alone.  
  
Trunks looked down as he thought of his mother and his world. Hate burned in his heart. He missed his mother already. He didn't even get a chance to apologize to any of them for what he did. Were they mad? A tear slid down his cheek. "I will come back, Mother, just wait for me."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Rurouni Angel

This is a slight crossover. Kenshin and the Kenshin-gumi belongs to Rurouni Kenshin. The Shinsengumi belongs to Peacemaker Kurogane.

Bold New Worlds

Part Six

By Marie Nomad

The air was calm and silence echoed through the valley. Birds were singing and tiny rodents were scurrying around looking for precious seeds. There was a peaceful and yet lively aura in the landscape.

Koshin, a farmer in the lands just outside of Tokyo, was just gazing at the sight in awe. He could remember a time when he would feel uneasy standing in the wide open spaces. Men with swords could just come out of nowhere and attack him. Now, he felt at peace.

Then, a giant whirlpool appeared in mid air and a pair of strange beings was tossed out in front of him. One was tall and green and the other was a much smaller woman with what looked like a monkey tail. They were dressed in long formal western dresses.

"I can't believe you won!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she scowled at the Namekian who was wearing a silver crown.

"Is it my fault that those guys have a thing for green?" Piccolo frowned as he took off the crown embarrassed. "You will not tell anyone right?"

"I doubt anyone would believe me." Chi Chi chuckled and then saw Koshin standing there shaking at the knees. "Hello."

Koshin gulped as he saw Chi Chi's long flowing tail and then Piccolo's green skin and fangs. "De-de-DEMONS!!! DON'T EAT ME!" He screamed as he ran off leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"Pathetic." Piccolo sighed, "The idiot probably never saw a Namekian before. Let's look at the locator." He changed his outfit and then looked at the locator. It was glowing faintly. "It's glowing. Do you think?"

Chi Chi's face lit up. Ever she started traveling the many universes; she had been hoping that the next angel they find would be her precious Gohan. She had met a few versions of Gohan but they were not the same. "I hope so. Let me check." She took out the communicator. "Team Chi calling Base. Come in Base."

Agent Kay appeared as a hologram and said, "Hey, guys! Great news! Team Android just found Kyuushi. She's very weak but very much alive. I can't tell you any more."

"That's great! I'm glad that Kyuushi's okay. That means that Gohan and the others are alive too. Right?" The woman asked excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Possibly but you better be careful in who you trust." The Announcer warned, "So, what did you call?"

"The locator is glowing faintly. I think there's an angel nearby." Chi Chi replied.

"Tell us when you have more." The Announcer replied.

Chi Chi smiled and then asked, "How's Goku and Goten doing?"

"They're fine. Don't worry." The man kindly said as he smiled.

"Okay." Chi Chi clicked off the communicator and then looked at the remote. They were going to be here for three days. "We better start looking for the angel."

"Yes."

The two walked down the path. Piccolo frowned slightly. Something about the world felt odd. It wasn't like the other worlds they had visited before. There were some potentially strong powers but they were nothing compared to his.

They passed a mother and a child dressed in Japanese garb. The mother gasped as she picked up the child and ran off screaming, "HELP! DEMON!"

Piccolo's eyebrow twitched. "That was the fifth one after we got here. This is getting annoying."

"Maybe they never saw a Namekian before." Chi Chi shrugged slightly. "Maybe we should go to Capsule Corps or the Lookout first."

Piccolo nodded sagely and then saw a sign post in the middle of the road. It read 'Tokyo 16 Kilometers'.

"Tokyo?" Chi Chi repeated at the strange name of the place. "I never heard of a village named 'Tokyo'. Such a strange name."

Piccolo paled as he took the woman's shoulder. "I don't believe this." The man sighed, "When Dende first came to Earth, he and his friends were interested in a type of cartoon shows and I watched most of them. Most of them take place in a fictional city named 'Tokyo Japan'."

Chi Chi gasped and asked, "You don't mean..."

"Yes, we are in an anime show."

"Great and I hate all those cartoon shows. They rot the brain." Chi Chi ranted, "I mean, space aliens, skimpy outfits, and all those crazy powers! They're..." She paused, "They're just like what we are in right now."

"Unfortunately yes." Piccolo shrugged, "Oh well. Let's just go before we have to meet any more weird humans. With our luck, we will meet the 'main characters' of this world." He jumped into the air and crashed onto his butt. "I don't believe this."

"Let me try." Chi Chi strained to lift herself into the air only to raise only a foot over the ground. "Damn it!"

"Looks like we're walking." The Namekian took a deep breath and started to walk.

XXX

The air was silent as a monk was taking his usual walk. He paused as he heard nothing. The birds were not singing and the wind was not blowing. Not even the insects were buzzing. It was as if all time had stopped cold.

The monk shivered as he walked on and saw a tiny statue of a man in a meditative position. He came up closer and despite the strangeness of the situation, he felt calm and relaxed. Yawning, he curled up against a tree to take a nap.

XXX

"Monster!" A woman screamed as she ran away.

"That's fifteen so far." Chi Chi calculated as she held up a pad of paper. "This is getting stupid. We can't just keep on walking along scaring every sentient being on this road." She looked at the locator which was glowing brighter.

"We'll hide after we get the angel." Piccolo had to admit even he was feeling uneasy about the panic he was causing just by walking around. Most of the time, people would stare but that was all. Normally they don't run away fearing for their lives.

"H-hold it right th-there, Demons!" A group of police officers said as they came out of the woods holding guns and swords.

"You're kidding me." Piccolo held his head. He took a deep breath and said while holding his hand out, "Do. Not. Be. Afraid. We come in peace."

"He really is a demon." An officer whispered, "Should we fire?"

"FIRE!" The chief boomed as he and the other officers blasted their guns.

The two held up their hands to create a ki shield out of habit and nothing happened.

"Crap!" The two exclaimed as they dodged the bullets.

"Mental note, try not to use Ki." Piccolo said as he focused again. "Let's try some non-ki attacks!" He screamed as he stretched out his arms toward the stunned officers.

Since they had never dealt with a real demon before, the police officers did what any normal person would do. They tossed their guns and ran away. "AAAAHHH!"

"I hope that will keep them away." Chi Chi shook her head. "I don't want to deal with people like this for the next three days especially with our powers going nuts." She clicked on the capsule case and looked through the list. "Arrgh! There's nothing here to help hide your identity! What about you?"

"Hmmm... here is a little something." Piccolo got out a small capsule with an 'X' on it. He clicked on it and he was covered in a cloud of smoke. Chi Chi stared at the smoke and when it cleared she gasped. Standing in front of her was a tall handsome man with black hair, piercing eyes, and soft tan skin. The only thing that has not changed was his outfit. "What?"

"You look so handsome." Chi Chi said as she got out a mirror and handed it to him.

Piccolo stared at his reflection. "I look... funny."

"You look good. I would have flirted with you if it weren't for the fact that I'm a happily married woman." Chi Chi chuckled at her friend's look of disgust. "Now, we need to wear some different clothes." She clicked on a capsule and looked through the suitcase. "I know that I packed a kimono in here." She glanced up to see Piccolo just standing where he was. "Aren't you going to change into something?"

Piccolo shook his head and looked down blushing slightly. "I... didn't bring any clothes. I don't usually wear other types of clothes." He explained at Chi Chi's glare.

"Well, just take off the cape and turban then. Those guys might not notice since they were staring at your skin." Chi Chi advised as she went to the side and changed into her kimono. It was a lovely purple kimono with a green dragon flying around it. She had it for a long time but didn't wear it since it restricted her movements much more than her other outfits. Now, it's the only outfit she had that would blend in this world and hide her suspicious looking tail. She came out to see Piccolo putting away his cape and turban. His strong muscular body shone. With his new human looks, he seemed sexier than before. She frowned slightly and said, "Piccolo, your antennae is showing." Piccolo looked in the mirror to see a pair of green antennae sticking out of hair.

"Great." Piccolo focused to lower his antennae until they were tucked into his hair. "We better hurry and get out of here before anyone notices anything strange."

"Right."

XXX

The birds grew quiet as a group of warriors walked down to Tokyo. They were dressed in normal traveling garb. "I don't care what anyone thinks, this is art." Kaoru insisted as she held up a painting.

"Kaoru-dono, it doesn't look a thing like you." Kenshin said as he shook his head.

"So? The artist has taste." Kaoru pouted as she held the painting close to her body.

"Big deal. I'm surprised that he would paint someone as ugly as you." Yahiko muttered. Kaoru closed her eyes and frowned.

Before anyone could react, a scream echoed throughout the forest. "DEMONS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" A woman screamed hysterically as she plowed down the road and ran straight into Kenshin.

"Oro..." The man said as he lay on the ground dazed by the unexpected full front assault.

"You have to run away!" The woman screeched. "The demons are down that road heading toward Tokyo!" She cried out as she pointed toward the city.

"Demons?" Sanosuke asked startled, "Real demons?"

"They are real demons. At least one of them is." A police officer said as he came up and took a deep breath. "We thought he was just a fighter that looked strange until his arms stretched."

"Stretched?" Kenshin repeated, "Like it just looks like it stretched an inch or two?" He asked remembering his fight with Hannya.

"No, like several feet. His arms stretched longer than his body and... and lashed at us. There were no wires, nothing to show it was a trick. There are also reports of people falling into deep sleep but never being able to wake up." The police officer said as his face paled.

Kenshin nodded and clasped his hand over his sword. "There had been a strange sense in the air lately, that it was. I thought it was my imagination but it was not. If these demons are responsible for what has been going, they must be dealt with."

**XXX**

"Achoo!" Piccolo sneezed as he and Chi Chi walked down the road.

"Are you okay?" Chi Chi asked.

The Namekian in disguise frowned as he crossed his arms. "I'm not sick."

Chi Chi shivered as she looked around. "Is it me or is it getting cold?"

"I feel it too. It might be our lack of powers or something else but there is a strange aura here." Piccolo strained his ears and closed his eyes. "Odd."

"Odd?" Chi Chi asked as she paused. "What's wrong?"

"It's hard to say." Piccolo held out his arm in front of her. "Wait a moment. We have company."

"Excuse me, I am sorry to disturb you, that I am." A small man just slightly shorter than Chi Chi said as he and a group of people came up. The short man had long bright red hair wearing bright lavender colored shirt with white pants. There was a woman with dark hair and dark eyes holding a painting in one hand and a bokken in the other dressed in a kimono. Next to the woman was a ten year old boy with a bamboo sword in his hand with brown hair and brown eyes. Next to the boy was a tall lanky teenager with the same spiky brown hair as the boy's, white bandages around his stomach, and wore white jacket with white pants and no shirt. Finally, there was a small girl with long black hair in a braid dressed in a dark shirt and shorts with fingerless gloves.

"Is something wrong?" Chi Chi asked innocently.

"Oh nothing really." The woman dressed in the kimono said as she smiled slightly. "It's just that there are rumors of demon attacks so you better go to someplace safe."

"I think we can handle ourselves, thanks anyway, Miss Kaoru." Piccolo said politely as he bowed.

Kenshin stiffened as he put his hand on his hilt. "_These two are strange. Their kis are not like any I had ever seen before. How did he know Kaoru-dono's name? We never met before._" He glanced at his friends who were staring at him.

"_Kenshin's serious and that's bad news."_ Sanosuke thought as he studied Piccolo. "They do seem suspicious." He looked and saw a pair of green things sticking out of his hair and then at his shoes. "HE'S IN DISGUISE! He's a demon! He has horns!" Sanosuke screamed as he ran up to Piccolo. "Futae no Kiwami!" He bellowed and punched at the Namekian.

Piccolo held up his arm to block the punch. Then, his forearm exploded as the punch hit. "AAAAHHH!"

"Piccolo!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she glared at Sanosuke. "You bastard!"

"Hey, Chi Chi, don't fret." Piccolo winced as he got up holding his stump. Sanosuke and his friends gasped at the sight. Instead of a bloody red stump like a human, it was oozing green liquid.

"You really are a demon." Yahiko whispered.

"Don't call him that!" Chi Chi ordered as she marched up to the boy and grabbed his collar.

"Leave him alone!" Kaoru bellowed as she dropped her painting and swung her bokken at the alien.

Chi Chi held her arm up and blocked the blow. "You picked the wrong Saiyan to mess with." She jumped and punched at Kaoru. Kaoru dodged and stuck back.

"Let's see what happens when a Futae no Kiwami hits the chest." Sanosuke said as he attacked again.

Piccolo dodged the blow and smirked. "You are as dense in real life as you are in the anime." He said as he held out his stump. A green arm sprouted back in a spray of green and purple blood. "Looks like I have to punch some sense into that empty head of yours." He punched at Sanosuke and he was flung back.

Kenshin watched the two fights. Kaoru and the other woman fought each other clawing and bashing at each other like a pair of cats. Then, he looked at Sanosuke and the demon that were also fighting.

"Hang on!" Misaou urged as she got out her kuntais only to be stopped by Kenshin.

"Wait a moment, Misaou-kun." Kenshin said softly. His eyes narrowed as he studied the two strangers. "Yahiko-kuh, Misaou, don't attack yet."

"But, Kaoru's going to get beaten up!" Yahiko argued and then saw Kaoru slamming Chi Chi into a tree. "Or not."

"Kaoru-dono and Sanosuke would be most mad if we interrupt their fights, that they will." Kenshin agreed reluctantly. He wanted to save his friends from the strange demons but there was something odd about them. Neither one had an evil aura like Shishio or even Jineh. He had to make sure or this fight will turn deadly.

Chi Chi growled as she looked at her kimono. It was torn. "You ripped my kimono..."

"Well, you ripped mine too." Kaoru said as her aura glowed.

The two women glared at each other and screamed at once, "YOU WILL PAY! YA!!!"

"Hiya!" Sanosuke yelled as he ran at Piccolo who was standing still.

"This is getting ridiculous." Piccolo commented to himself. "It's nothing personal, you're just annoying." He braced himself and in three moves flipped the man over and pinned him down. "Idiot." He knocked him out and stood up.

Kenshin stepped forward and stared at him. The Namekian stared back. Chi Chi and Kaoru paused as they looked at the two fighters. "Piccolo will waste that runt." Chi Chi boasted.

"Oh please. Kenshin is much stronger than that green man." Kaoru waved off.

A leaf flew by as the two fighters stared at each other. Then, Kenshin came forward and bowed, "I am sorry for the misunderstanding."

Piccolo chuckled and bowed back, "It's okay. I like a good fight once in a while. I'm Piccolo and my lady friend over there is Chi Chi."

"Chi Chi?" Yahiko snickered as he put both hands over his mouth. "Someone named you after breasts?"

Chi Chi blushed and Kaoru smacked him on the head. "Don't talk like that!" Kaoru ordered.

"Wait a second, aren't you two going to fight?" Sanosuke asked disappointed.

"Unlike you, I actually think before I fight." Piccolo growled. "Let me guess, you're Kenshin, former assassin but turned good and vowed never to take another life. The loud mouth woman who was fighting Chi Chi is Kaoru, a dojo master who teaches a non-lethal form of swordfighting. The kid is Yahiko, a student of Kaoru's who has a big mouth. Sanosuke who was a former street fighter who used to fight with a huge sword until he was defeated by Kenshin and finally Misoa, a ninja girl who has a serious crush on Aoshi, another ninja who dreamt of killing Kenshin." He paused as he looked at the stunned group. "Am I right?"

"Oro?!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"You read our minds!" Sanosuke accused as he put both hands on his head.

"No, I read your manga. You have a very interesting series." Piccolo explained as he crossed his arms.

"Manga?" Kaoru repeated.

"Series?" Kenshin asked.

"Never mind." Piccolo held his head. It might be a better idea if they don't know that they are fictional characters in some alternate universe.

"Well, why don't you come with us to the dojo?" Kaoru suggested, "You're scaring everyone just by walking around."

The tall man nodded and looked at Chi Chi. She nodded back at him. They both knew that they were complete strangers to this world and it was nothing like they had been to before. If they wanted to find the lost angel of this world, they will need all the help they can get. "Okay, just let me put on my costume again." Piccolo said as he got out his outfit.

XXX

"I cannot believe this." Kaio Hancho said as he popped a couple of antacid tablets into his mouth. "We let that angel slip through our finger tips and the mortal warriors had just gained a new ally. We must not fail Lord Lazarus."

A lackey came in, saluted, and said, "Sir, we just received word that another angel has appeared in one of the outer multi-verse worlds. It is in the Anime RK world."

"Anime RK world?" Kaio Hancho frowned, "Interesting. That world's natural laws are different than most others. The mortals would no doubt be far weaker there but so would most of our fighters."

A figure in a black kimono stood up. "Sir, the RK worlds are similar to the birthplace of my warriors. They are quite strong and would not be affected."

"Of course, Kaio Toshi." Kaio Hancho nodded. His vast army was not just super powerful ki wielders but samurais and other types of fighters. He learned to have many different types just in case. "Your warriors are unique and effective in this situation."

XXX

Chi Chi sighed in relief as she changed into her fighting outfit after her bath. Her kimono was ruined and she was muddy thanks to her fight with Kaoru. She came in to see Piccolo finishing telling their story again to the stunned inhabitants of this world.

"Oro..." Kenshin said as his eyes became a pair of swirls.

"I hear you." Kaoru agreed as she stared out. "Angels, alternate worlds, ... maou! Your lives are even more confusing than ours!"

"I know..." Piccolo nodded as he sipped his tea. "There is an angel somewhere in this world. We have to find him or her before the others do."

"Then, we can help." Kaoru offered, "We know this place like the back of our hands."

"It's dangerous." Chi Chi said as she held up her hand. "I know that you're good but we're dealing with actual gods."

"So? Kenshin's the strongest swordsman in the world. The guys we faced are like you before and we handled them just fine." Yahiko said as he crossed his arms.

Piccolo frowned as he looked down. While he didn't like the idea of getting outsiders involved in this mission, he and Chi Chi are much weaker in this world and Lazarus' lackeys could take advantage of them. "Fine, but you have to be careful. Like Chi Chi said, we are dealing with forces you might not understand."

"I think we can handle it, that we do." Kenshin said as he grinned.

XXX

The group walked through the city as Chi Chi held out the locator. It was glowing brighter than ever. "We're on the right track." Chi Chi pointed forward.

Kenshin glanced around as a shiver came down his spine. As they were walking through the city, something deep within him felt wrong. The air was getting much cooler than it should and something deep within his soul is getting numb. "Something is wrong." He muttered under his breath.

"What is wrong?" Piccolo asked as he paused.

"Oro?" Kenshin gulped.

"I have good ears. What's the deal?" Piccolo pointed to his ears.

"I... there is something wrong here. Everything is calm but too calm." Kenshin confessed as he gestured around.

"Now that you mention it, everything did feel quiet." Misao yawned and then the group looked around to see other people sitting around yawning.

"This isn't natural." Chi Chi said as she held herself. Every time she was in a dangerous situation, her instincts would kick in and her heart would pound in her chest. This time, her body was relaxing when it shouldn't.

"Freeze!"

The group looked to see a group of swordsmen in blue and white uniforms. "The… Shinsengumi?! It can't be. Most of you are dead!" Kenshin exclaimed in shock.

"We are?"

"Shinsengumi?" Chi Chi asked as she looked at Piccolo. "Who are they?"

"They are a band of policemen who were dedicating to keeping the peace during the Bakumatsu, most of them died because their side was losing."

"That's right but we're back." Kondo said as he stepped up. He was a somewhat huge man with a big mouth. "I am Kondo Isami."

A more serious looking man who looked just like Aoshi said, "I am Hijikata Toshizio."

A tall goofy looking man that looked like Sanosuke came up, "I'm Harada Sanosuke!"

The Kenshin group looked at Sanosuke and then at Harada. "Is he a relative of yours of something?" Yahiko asked Sanosuke.

"I don't think so." Sanosuke said as he looked at Harada and then at Hijikata. "You look just like Aoshi."

"Yeah, you do." Misaou realized and then she looked at Okita. "And you like just like Soujiro."

"That's my old name. I'm Souji Okita." Okita said as he grinned.

"Okay… so who's that guy?" Sanosuke asked as he pointed to a man who just appeared out of nowhere. He was slightly shorter than Sanosuke with a black kimono and prayer beads.

"I am Saitou."

"Huh?" The group stared at him. "You don't look a thing like our Saitou." Sanosuke pointed out. "Our Saitou was taller and had smaller eyes."

"You do look different than how I remember you." Kenshin observed.

"They must be from an alternate universe." Piccolo said, "I've seen animes in which the Shinsengumi look differently."

"Animes?" Everyone except for Chi Chi repeated.

"Never mind."

Saitou gazed around and said, "There is an unnatural stillness in the air. A stillness that comes with death."

"You feel it too?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, it is disturbing."

The Namekian looked down at his locator and then heard a yawn. He looked to see both Sanosuke's fighting the urge to stay awake. Kaoru, Misao, and Yahiko were sleeping. "What the?"

"Kaoru dono!" Kenshin knelt down beside her and shook his friend. "It's spreading." He rubbed his eyes. "I am feeling a little sleepy myself."

"What did you do?" Chi Chi demanded as she glared at the Shinsengumi.

"Hey! We didn't do anything!" Kondo said as he waved his hands and grinning broadly. "It was like that when we got here."

"He's telling the truth." Piccolo said as he studied the Shinsengumi.

"Kondo-san!" Okita cried out as he pointed outward. "Look!"

"Looks like snow." Hijikata said as he pondered.

"Not this time of year." Kenshin said as he gazed upward.

Piccolo looked at the angel locator which was pointing towards the falling snow. "Oh no… Chi Chi, Trey and Trigun were separate when they died right?"

"I think so… why?"

The Namekian frowned as he tapped on his communicator. "Announcer, get the Kaioshin immediately. This is important."

"Yes?" Kaioshin said as he appeared. "What is it?'

"The good news is that we found an angel. The bad news is that this planet is suffering some strange mystical plague. Everyone is falling asleep and the source of that could be that angel."

"I see. That could be the Zen Angel Yinyo. He has the power to do this sort of thing but it wasn't that bad when he was around."

"Maybe, he got split into two separate parts, order and chaos. He was Trey and Trigun when he… died."

"If that's true…" Kaioshin paled, "You have to contain that order half until we find the chaos half. If you don't, that order part will spread it's power until…"

"How do we do that?" Chi Chi asked as she yawned.

"Find something that is chaotic. Something that is not orderly. Something that doesn't make sense."

"What about this?" Kenshin asked as he held up a painting. It was a modern style painting of something that resembles a woman.

"Perfect." Kaioshin said as he looked at the painting. "Use that against the angel half and we'll contact the other teams. Good luck."

"Thanks." Piccolo hung up. "We better go before we fall asleep too." He looked up to see the Shinsengumi gone. "Where did… damn it."

"They probably went off to get that angel half too." Chi Chi said as they ran towards the snow.

**XXX**

The snow fell harder as the three warriors trudged where the angel locator was pointing. Chi Chi yawned as she pulled her kimono closer to her body. Piccolo and Kenshin also struggled. "Say, Piccolo, why are we still standing while everyone else is still asleep?" Chi Chi asked.

"Conflict. Your human soul and saiyan instincts are fighting each other. Kenshin and I were also conflicted and the fact that we were murderers makes us even more 'chaotic'. Those Shinsengumi must have the same advantage as us." Piccolo replied as they went forward.

"I hope Kaoru-dono and the others will be all right." Kenshin said as he yawned.

"They should be fine if we get there in time." Piccolo shook himself. "Right now, we must get this painting…" He paused when he saw Chi Chi collapsed onto the ground. "Chi Chi!"

"Sleepy…" Chi Chi closed her eyes. "Go…nnnn…"

"Wake up!" Piccolo shook the woman as she just went limp. "She's gone. We better hurry."

"There it is." Ahead of them was a vast void of nothing but white and in the middle was a statue of Trey meditating with people asleep all around him.

Piccolo held the painting as he trudged forward. The urge to go to sleep grows stronger with each step. He wanted to sleep but he knew that he couldn't. Gohan is depending on him. If he didn't do this, then this world may end up stopping. Summoning the last of his strength, he lunged at the statue and the painting glowed. The Namekian grabbed the statue and crashed the painting and the statue together. The birds sang and everyone woke up.

"That was a very nice sleep." A monk said as he and everyone else got up and walked away clueless about what nearly happened.

"Did we save the world?" Chi Chi asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, this painting did it." Piccolo grinned, "We better find the chaos part fast. If we don't, I don't know how long this will last."

"Is everyone okay?" Kenshin looked around, "Everything seems to be normal."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru and the others ran towards them and Kaoru hugged Kenshin. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"That crazy painting did it, Kaoru-dono."

"Do you mind if we keep this for a while? We need it to contain the statue." Piccolo paused as he looked at the painting. "Besides, it changed. It should change back when we're done. I think." The Namekian held up the painting and everyone gasped. Sano quickly covered Yahkio's eyes. The painting showed Kaoru completely naked posing in a very lewd way that made everyone blushed.

"That's what that crazy artist was imagining?" Kaoru exclaimed. "I… you can keep it."

"Thanks." Piccolo put the painting away. "Now what?"

"Team Chi, this is home base!" The communicator beeped.

"This is Piccolo." Piccolo said to the communicator. "What's wrong?"

"We found the chaos half and we need you to bring your order half to Tien and Chousu's coordinates now! We discovered that you can speed up the energy needed to power the transporter. Use the order half on the transporter." Agent Kay said.

"Okay." Chi Chi held the painting to the transporter and it beeped. "It's done."

"Let's go. Thanks for the help." Piccolo bowed to the group.

Kenshin and everyone else bowed back. "Good luck." Kenshin said and Chi Chi and Piccolo vanished.

To Be Continued…


End file.
